


Pero Vivió Lo Suficientemente Bien

by Kuro_Neko4869



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak vive, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Traducción, Técnicamente compatible con el canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869
Summary: Los perdedores luchan contra ESO. Los perdedores derrotan a ESO, pero un perdedor muere en el proceso. Todos los demás escapan y tratan de llorar y seguir adelante con sus vidas. Sólo hay un problema.Eddie no está muerto.OEddie Kaspbrak es un bamf que no caerá tan fácilmente.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	1. Capítulo 1: Nada dura para siempre (excepto el amor, el deseo y los hombres gay muy tercos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But He Lived Well Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546699) by [acareeroutofrobbingbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks). 



Había una roca en su pecho y fuego en su estómago. En su _columna vertebral_. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue _«_ La aspirina no servirá una mierda para esto _»_ y el segundo fue _«_ _Richi_ _e_ _»_.

Lentamente, muy lentamente porque cada milímetro era como un chillido de agonía que rechinaba contra sus músculos, su piel, en todo su ser en lugar de en sus orejas, levantó la mano izquierda. Hubo un ruido sordo mientras lo hacía, el profundo sonido de rocas mojadas golpeando la piedra, un sonido tan bajo que parecía sentirlo atravesar sus huesos en lugar de escucharlo. Había arenilla en su mano, se dio cuenta débilmente, pequeños trozos de grava húmeda presionándose contra su piel.

Era un buen detalle que notar, pensó. Necesitaba hacer un balance de sí mismo, sentir algo más allá del dolor que era omnipresente y abrumador. ¿Estaba herido? Oh, Dios, sí, estaba herido. No creía haberse lastimado tanto en su vida. Pero no podía concentrarse en el dolor, todavía no. Sospechaba que podría quedarse aquí hasta que llegara el jodido día del juicio pensando en cuánto le dolía y nada más. Pero nada cambiaría si lo hiciera. Nadie vendría. Estaba seguro de que no vendría nadie. A pesar de todo el dolor adormecedor que adormecía la mente, podía escuchar muy poco y la mayor parte de lo que escuchó fue un silencio natural. Dondequiera que estuviera, estaba solo. O, al menos, no había otras personas con él.

Pero, oh, ese era un pensamiento inductor de pánico y uno que tendría que esperar. Además, el dolor significaba (tenía que significar) que estaba vivo. La muerte no podía doler tanto, ¿verdad? Había cosas por las que estar agradecido, como el que aparentemente pudiera mover al menos un brazo, y estuviera vivo, y respirara más fácilmente que nunca en su vida. 

Supuso que su asma se había ido para siempre. Será mejor que así sea, pensó. Había quemado su maldito inhalador. El pensamiento casi le provocó una carcajada, pero incluso el cambio en su respiración hizo que el fuego de sus entrañas desgarrara su caja torácica, por lo que sofocó el pensamiento.

Entonces. Lo primero es lo primero: su brazo. Giró su brazo izquierdo de lado a lado y solo sintió pequeñas punzadas de dolor. El movimiento desgarró su pecho desde donde se conectaban, pero el brazo en sí parecía estar bien. Apretó la mano en un puño, luego la abrió. La mano también estaba bien, eso fue un alivio. Sabía que la mayoría de las noticias no serían tan buenas, por lo que tomaría la pequeña victoria.

Lo siguiente fue su brazo derecho y había sospechado que sería tan indoloro como el izquierdo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Intentó levantar el brazo y gritó en voz alta. Fue un fino y tenso susurro de un grito, uno por el que silbó debido al dolor en su pecho y resonó débilmente contra las paredes de roca de la caverna en la que se encontraba.

_Caverna._

_Cisterna._

Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo.

No, no, podía entrar en pánico sobre sábanas de hospital blancas, almidonadas, pero no ahora. Aún no. Extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre su cuerpo roto, agitándose lo menos posible, aunque todavía le dolía, desgarraba y le ardía. Había una roca en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, por lo que sentía al tacto, era más grande que los pequeños trozos de escombros que se habían deslizado de su brazo izquierdo. No abrió los ojos, todavía no. Haría eso al último, porque si fuera tan malo como temía, no se arriesgaría a volverse demasiado desesperado como para poder moverse. Entonces, no podía ver qué tan grande era, pero sintió todo a su alrededor con su mano izquierda, afortunadamente ilesa. Era dentada, probablemente también estaba cortando su piel, pero no era mucho más grande que los llamativos sujeta-libros de geoda que se encontraban en el estante de la oficina de su médico de cabecera. Pesaba, pero...

Esto iba a doler, se dijo a sí mismo. Durante medio segundo deseo algo para morder, pero posponerlo haría que doliera más. Apretó los dientes y empujó con su mano buena tan fuerte como pudo.

No gritó esta vez. Estaba preparado y además, por mucho que le doliera el brazo derecho, el esfuerzo pareció lastimarle aún más el pecho, lo cual era una buena distracción. La gran roca cayó lejos y su brazo derecho fue libre de palpitar nuevamente. Trató una vez más de levantarlo y descubrió que podía, que era más de lo que había esperado. Parecía estar casi bien por encima del codo, pensó, sondeándolo con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Su antebrazo estaba... bueno, si había sido aplastado en varios lugares, no quería pensar en cómo estaba, pero medio brazo tenía que ser mejor que ninguno, ¿verdad?

Es hora de contener la risa nuevamente ante ese absurdo pensamiento, se armó de valor para comprobar cualquier función en su mano. Movió su pulgar experimentalmente. Solo funcionó a medias, moviéndose en una contracción extraña e irregular que no iba a ser funcional en absoluto. Pero cuando probó sus otros dedos, se dio cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba sujetando algo. Un trozo de tela yacía debajo de su mano, apretada en sus dedos inutilizados y arañados.

_«_ _Richie_ _»_ dijo su mente otra vez, más insistente esta vez. Sonaba como un gemido incluso en su propia cabeza, pero esta vez con significado. La chaqueta de Richie, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué él-?

_Deja de sangrar, está herido, está..._

Tragó convulsivamente. Otra cosa que funcionó. Movió su pierna derecha y hubo una dispersión de rocas. De nuevo, el movimiento le desgarró de las entrañas al pecho, pero su pierna parecía funcional. Dobló la rodilla, haciendo a un lado algunas rocas más pequeñas. Luego giró el tobillo, pero allí encontró un agudo pinchazo en los músculos, una protesta no tan debilitante como el torso, pero aún estaba claramente herido. Lo flexionó, sintió agudas lágrimas detrás de sus párpados, _podía_ hacerlo. ¿Esguince? Se palpó el bolsillo con la mano buena y sacó una botella de aspirinas. Era difícil abrir una tapa de seguridad para niños con una sola mano, pero él era un experto en maniobras así de delicadas. Medio vertió el contenido de la botella en su mano, solo para que el lodo corriera por sus dedos. Al parecer, la botella no era hermética y todo lo que quedaba era un granizado de agua gris y analgésico.

Arrojó la botella a un lado y no lloró. De todos modos, se dijo a sí mismo, un anticoagulante sería malo para su estómago, malo para el agujero en él en todo caso. Tendría que lidiar con el dolor.

Revisar su otra pierna fue un proceso similar pero menos azaroso. Estaba rígida y adolorida, pero aún funcional. Sin nada más que lo retrasara, levantó un poco la cabeza (el cuello estaba rígido, adolorido y bien) y luego, poniendo todo el peso posible sobre su brazo izquierdo, se sentó.

El dolor lo atravesó en oleadas espesas, estalló detrás de sus ojos y palpitó a través de su estómago, su pecho y su espalda. No había músculos en funcionamiento para ayudar a que su estómago se doblara, pero aparentemente había muchos nervios para que sintiera mientras lo intentaba. Sus piernas milagrosamente funcionales lo ayudaron a deslizarse hasta que su espalda estuvo contra una roca grande y fuerte. Una vez que estuvo sentado, hizo una evaluación final.

Un brazo roto. Una sección media perforada. Por cómo se sentía, varias costillas rotas. Un esguince de tobillo. Una mejilla apuñalada que, por la humedad pegajosa en su rostro, aparentemente había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. Dolor, contusiones y rasguños por todas partes. Tal vez una conmoción cerebral, probablemente una hemorragia interna. Era una lista que haría retroceder a una persona normal y sensata, y él nunca había sido particularmente pragmático sobre su propia salud. Pero podría haber sido peor.

Conociendo el daño interno, tenía que ver qué tan malo era en el exterior. Tenía que conocer sus probabilidades insuperables. Se dio cuenta de que cuanto más tardaba en abrir los ojos, peor iba a ser.

_Más valiente de lo que piensas_.

Lentamente, Eddie Kaspbrak abrió los ojos exactamente al mismo tiempo que Richie Tozier abrió los suyos al otro lado de la ciudad y a un mundo de distancia.

* * *

Richie había abierto los ojos bajo el agua y no estaba muy impresionado con la vista. El agua en la cantera estaba más sucia de lo que la recordaba. Turbia. No era – _aguas grises, amigo_ – agua de alcantarilla, pero no era el prístino Océano Pacífico que fluía suave y puro como esmeraldas en la playa, lo que esencialmente era su patio trasero. De vuelta en casa. En California. En el mundo real. En su vida real o la vida que intentaba convencerse, era más real que esta. Pero en realidad no podía obligarse a creerlo. Se sentía hueco, una calabaza de Halloween a la que le sacaron el relleno. Era como si los momentos con los perdedores, los momentos que había pasado con Eso, fueran las únicas partes reales de su vida. Hubo un prólogo de la infancia, una pizca de vida real, un interludio de 27 jodidos años, y ahora con Eso derrotado y los Perdedores a punto de separarse nuevamente, la irrealidad de un epílogo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. A continuación, se desvanecería en California, el papel cómico de su vida y dejaría de existir por completo. De repente un impulso infantil se apoderó de él. _No puedes hacer que me vaya si no puedes encontrarme_. Estúpido. ¿Quería quedarse en _Derry_ de todos los lugares?

Bueno, ¿irse significaba olvidar? Todavía no estaría seguro de su respuesta si así fuera. Por un lado, no quería olvidar todo esto de nuevo. Los Perdedores, la casa club, quería quedarse con eso. Pero por otro lado, no quería recordar...

_¡Richie!_

_¡Eddie!_

_Está herido, alguien..._

_Tengo que decirte algo-_

_Está muerto-_

Sí, a Richie le vendría bien algo a la antigua, alejarse de Derry con un blanqueador cerebral para el último día más o menos. Quizás recordar sería más saludable, el duelo sería bueno para él a largo plazo, pero esto dolía. Richie quería sentirse entumecido y olvidar su eterno amor hacia Eddie Kaspbrak en primer lugar.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, subió a tomar aire. Ben y Bev todavía estaban entrelazados. Mike todavía parecía distante, feliz y aturdido por estar finalmente libre de esta ciudad abandonada. Pero Bill lo estaba mirando con una expresión triste en su rostro. No podía decir si era culpa, lastima o dolor propio, pero fuese lo que fuese, Richie decidió que no le gustaba.

« _Sin embargo_ , _te aman_ » pensó para sí mismo. « _Todos estos años y todos los chistes tontos y todavía te aman_ ».

Y todos amaban a Eddie también. Este no era solo el dolor de Richie, lo que debería ser reconfortante. Todos amaban a Eddie. La única diferencia era que ninguno de ellos lo amaba de la forma en que Richie lo hacía.

Richie salió de la cantera eventualmente. Los otros seguían jugando, era una palabra extraña para atribuir a adultos, pero esa era la única palabra para describirlo. Se salpicaban y se mojaban unos a otros, riéndose con risas agudas y sin vergüenza. Risas de niños. Probablemente era bueno y terapéutico, y aunque era bueno –mejor que toda la oscuridad y el miedo de los últimos días– incluso con el dolor compartido todavía era demasiado jodidamente feliz.

Oh, no quería irse, pero no podía quedarse. Ni por un segundo más.

Richie salió del agua antes de decir nada. No tenían toallas ni ropa seca ni nada útil, por lo que tuvo que esperar allí en la cornisa durante al menos un minuto. No necesitaba estar seco para salir de la ciudad, pero su auto había pasado por mucho en los últimos días. Amaba su auto exactamente de la misma manera patética y de mediana edad que todos los hombres de su edad amaban sus autos y se sentía culpable por incluso haberlo conducido a Derry, ni hablar de toda la sangre y el agua de alcantarillado que probablemente ya había absorbido. Podía esperar unos minutos para no empapar completamente el cuero.

— ¿Richie?

Oh, y decidió que odiaba ese apodo de la infancia. Había sido un buen recuerdo cuando escuchó a Mike decirlo por primera vez, pero ahora se sentía como un picahielo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta. La imagen de Bill estaba fracturada en su visión periférica, luciendo triste y preocupado de una manera paternal, como siempre.

— ¿Te vas a ir?— Preguntó.

— En un momento, sí— dijo Richie. —Lugares en los que estar, gente a la que ver, hora de volar de este puesto de paletas **(1)** —. Le sonrió a Bill. Era una sonrisa incómoda y forzada, y podía ver por el rostro de Bill que eso era obvio.

— ¿Te mantendrás en contacto?— Preguntó Bill. Sin tartamudear.

— Mi gente llamará a tu gente— dijo Richie con su mejor voz de locutor. Bill le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

— El mismo Boca sucia de siempre— dijo Bill. Le dio una palmada a Richie en el hombro, un verdadero movimiento de hombre-hetero-bro y Richie sintió que los músculos de sus mejillas se cansaban por sonreír demasiado falsamente.

— ¿Abandonaras inmediatamente la ciudad?— Preguntó Beverly, también nadando hacia la cornisa. Richie podía sentir la sonrisa volviendo a ser una mueca. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una producción y solo quería irse a casa, solo quería olvidar, solo quería que su corazón dejara de latir por _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ una y otra vez.

— No te preocupes corazón— dijo Richie. — Todos ustedes saben cómo encontrarme. Los agregaré a todos a mi correo navideño.

Subió corriendo la empinada pendiente antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir "Adiós".

* * *

Eddie quizás no había estado lo suficientemente agradecido por su buena suerte, antes. Mientras cojeaba a través de la guarida de Eso, o lo que quedaba de ella, no pudo ver nada de los intrincados picos que habían rodeado el lugar de la colisión antes. (¿Cuánto tiempo antes? No segundos, o los perdedores seguirían allí. Seguramente tampoco días o estaría muerto y él era muy insistente en que la muerte no podía, no debería doler tanto).

Ahora, el lugar fue demolido. La columna del techo que se había cernido sobre ellos parecía más ancha, escarpada donde antes había sido claustrofóbica. Y más drástico, no había terreno firme sobre la cual caminar. Había peñascos, trozos de roca irregulares y piedras sueltas esparcidas por todo el piso, sobre el cual era muy difícil transitar, sabiendo que si se caía, tal vez nunca podría levantarse. Solo tenía un brazo funcional y su fuerza era débil en el mejor de los casos.

Lo que fue realmente milagroso fue que nada lo había aplastado. De todas las miles de rocas que cayeron, solo una de ellas había hecho un daño real, e incluso eso no lo había matado. Debería haber sido aplastado. Francamente, debería haber estado – _había estado_ – muerto. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él. Temblando, sin aliento y casi enloquecido debido a cuanto dolía cada parte de su ser, pero estaba vivo. Sostuvo la chaqueta de Richie sobre el pronunciado agujero en su pecho con su mano buena y tropezó a través del terreno irregular.

Su evaluación inicial sobre sus lesiones podría haber sido más optimista de lo que creyó. Su tobillo no soportaba su peso tan bien como esperaba. Más preocupante era la forma en que su visión seguía dando vueltas. La guarida se inclinaba de un lado a otro como si Eddie estuviera caminando en la cubierta de un bote en medio de una tormenta. El suelo se balanceaba bajo sus pies, pero él sabía que era sólido, sabía que tenía que serlo.

No dejaría que la desesperación lo consumiera, se dijo. Él podía manejar esto. Podía manejar la alcantarilla y esta sub-alcantarilla, porque era valiente. Era tan jodidamente valiente. Lo había matado (bueno, casi) y había sacado a Richie de las luces muertas y había ayudado a derrotar a ese estúpido payaso dos veces. Sus amigos (donde quiera que estuvieran) creían en él. Así que continuó tambaleándose hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la pequeña grieta que lo llevaría a la salida, algo brilló por el rabillo de su ojo. Blanco puro en medio del lodo, las rocas y los escombros, brillaba como una luz. Eddie volvió a trastabillar hacia aquello, con cuidado de mantener sujetada la chaqueta y mantener el equilibrio.

Allí, medio derretido en el suelo, estaba su inhalador. La boquilla estaba deformada, pero estaba seguro de que lo era. No se había quemado, tal como había pensado. Contuvo la risa nuevamente, seguro de que colapsaría si comenzaba a reír mientras estaba de pie. Y hombre, vaya que le dolían los pulmones. Mataría por inhalar de esa cosa, pero estaba dañada más allá de toda reparación. No tenía asma; No lo necesitaba. Pero todavía lo quería.

Se acercó al inhalador, luego terminó pasando por delante de este. En su lugar, subió a donde había estado el cráter, el suelo ahora era una masa intransitable de rocas. Podía oler acre, humo negro. Algo ardía allí, dejando escapar una luz moribunda.

Eddie se inclinó lo más que pudo sobre la roca más cercana que encontró y una estridente bocanada de aire que no era del todo un grito salió de su garganta.

ESO.

Estaba muerto, luciendo derretido y deformado como el plástico del inhalador de Eddie. Unas espirales de humo negro ascendían desde Eso, y Eso parece brillar con un naranja apagado y tenue. ¿Aún está muriendo? ¿O solo el último calor que queda en un cadáver inconcebible?

Solo por si acaso, Eddie pisoteó la cosa. No hizo ruido, pero salió otra nube de humo.

— Perra— dijo Eddie y se dirigió hacia abajo, hacia la salida. También pateó su inhalador, deleitándose con el ruido sordo que hizo al golpear la pared de piedra. Llegó a la grieta horriblemente estrecha, a través de la cual no había sido divertido arrastrarse la primera vez. Lentamente, minuciosamente, se dejó caer sobre su estómago, apretó los dientes nuevamente y se arrastró, con una mano, a través de la grieta en la piedra.

Al parecer, estaba saliendo solo después de todo. Justo como había temido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Tiempo de volar de este puesto de paletas: Es una jerga, significa "dejar/irse de este lugar ya que se ha vuelto aburrido o ya no es interesante".
> 
> Ok entonces, hace mucho quería traducir algún fanfic Reddie y hace poco conseguí el permiso de traducir este, el cual pedí en primer lugar porque esta traducción es un regalo para mi amiga Josy, tanto de Navidad como de Cumpleaños, esperó que te guste la historia. I Love You So Much ❤
> 
> Los días de publicación de esta historia serán:
> 
> Capítulo 1: 22 de Diciembre
> 
> Capítulo 2: 25 de Diciembre
> 
> Capítulo 3: 28 de Diciembre
> 
> Capítulo 4: 30 de Diciembre
> 
> Capítulo 5 y final: 1 de Enero
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	2. Capítulo 2

Richie no sabía por qué estaba todavía en Derry hasta que llegó al puente de los besos. Su pie cedió sobre el acelerador sin pensarlo y se detuvo al costado de la carretera de manera igualmente inconsciente. Acababa de salir del auto y entrar a la cegadora luz del sol del mediodía cuando fue golpeado, duro como un puñetazo entre los ojos, con otro recuerdo. Un último recuerdo para que Derry le arroje.

_R +_

Richie tardó solo unos segundos en encontrar la vieja talla. Estaba pálida, desvanecida después de 27 años, pero aun claramente visible. _R + E_. Solo letras, lo suficientemente inocuas para que incluso si Eddie las encontrara, nunca lo sabría, nunca sospecharía. En ese momento, el que Eddie nunca lo supiera le había parecido algo bueno. Sin embargo, "nunca" tuvo un nuevo significado ante la muerte y su permanencia se extendió ante Richie como las fauces de un gran océano oscuro. "Nunca" siempre había tenido una salvedad: terminaría si un día dolía menos, si un día Eddie se le confesaba primero. Ahora, sin embargo...

Richie sacó una navaja de bolsillo. Era una cosa extraña, de boy scout, que llevar alrededor y no era propio de Richie, quien incluso había dejado de llevar su encendedor Zippo favorito hace unos años. Aun así, la había traído instintivamente en este viaje. Como si hubiera sabido que la podría querer. Es curioso, nunca pensó en usarla como arma en las alcantarillas. O contra Henry Bowers, o como Stan, o en cualquier momento en el cual realmente podrían haber usado un puñetero cuchillo.

Lo que sea. Supuso que llevar un cuchillo instintivamente para recordar a la única persona que solo quería olvidar no era más extraño que Beverly soñando con todas sus muertes, una ciudad que causó amnesia o un payaso demonio que vivía en un sistema de alcantarillado.

Richie no se habló a sí mismo mientras volvía a tallar las viejas líneas. Tallar la "E" en la madera se sintió un poco como si se la estuviera tallando en las muñecas (¿demasiado pronto para bromas, Stanny? ¿No es gracioso, Ben? Nadie podría emitir un bip bip a sus propios pensamientos mórbidos), pero lo hizo y para su profunda sorpresa, se sintió mejor cuando terminó.

Se puso de pie y pasó el pulgar sobre la madera en bruto. Fue bueno que hubiera hecho esto. Incluso si olvidaba, entonces, al menos habría algún tipo de memorial...

El pensamiento atrapó a Richie como un golpe en el pecho. Algún tipo de memorial. No era como si Mike hubiera llamado a la esposa de Eddie. ¿Qué podría decir si lo hiciera? « _Hola, señora, lamento decirle esto, pero su esposo está muerto. No, no puedo probarlo, pero murió mientras intentaba matar valientemente a un payaso araña a una milla debajo de la ciudad donde creció_ ».

Se convertiría en una persona desaparecida, se dio cuenta Richie y de alguna manera ese pensamiento lo enfermó más del estómago que cualquier otra cosa. Si su esposa supiera a dónde se había ido (y ella debe haberlo hecho, ¿verdad? Richie no sabía mucho sobre el matrimonio, pero las personas casadas parecían saberlo todo el uno del otro), entonces Derry sería el último lugar donde lo habían visto. Cuando todos los carteles de los niños desaparecidos se hubieran desvanecido o podrido o hubieran sido retirados, un cartel perdido para _Eddie_ sería colgado en su lugar.

Los buenos sentimientos de Richie desaparecieron y por tercera vez en pocos días, se dobló y vomitó.

La última víctima de la maldición de Derry. El último cartel perdido.

Richie no iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta su auto, estaba seguro de eso. Se dejó caer en el suelo, de espaldas al puente, y apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas. Respiraciones profundas, ¿verdad? Se suponía que eso ayudaría en algo, ¿verdad? ¿No le había dicho Eddie que esta era una buena posición para ayudar a facilitar la respiración? Richie lo estaba pasando muy mal intentando respirar en ese momento y no había ningún inhalador para lo que sea que le pasara.

Lo dejaron allí abajo.

Era el pensamiento del que estaba tratando de escapar, lo que casi había logrado. Lo _dejaron allí abajo_ , lo dejaron en la alcantarilla, en lo que había debajo de las alcantarillas. Dejaron que su cadáver se pudriera sin compañía, excepto los restos de Pennywise. Estaba compartiendo una tumba con ese _jodido_ payaso.

Richie realmente quería vomitar de nuevo, pero apenas había comido nada desde el Jade de Oriente... ¿cuántos días atrás fue eso? No tenía hambre, pero eso probablemente no era bueno para él.

_«¿¡A quién le importa!?»_ Una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza gritó, alegre e histérica. _«¡¿A quién le importa?! Todavía estás vivo, ¿no? Saliste con vida y puedes irte y olvidarlo y morir solo mientras él se pudre y se descompone y no es tu maldito problema...»_

— Cállate— dijo Richie en voz alta, todavía sin aliento. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tal vez debería haberse quedado con los demás. Tal vez hubiera sido humillante volver a derrumbarse, pero al menos sus probabilidades de ser atropellado eran probablemente menores.

_«Como todos han olvidado_ » había dicho Bill. La gente olvidaba cosas terribles en Derry todo el tiempo, se volverían locos si no lo hicieran. ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantuvo abierto el caso de una persona desaparecida? Seguramente, mucho después de que todos los folletos fueran arrastrados por la lluvia. La lluvia haría que la cara en el cartel se pareciera más a un cadáver. Flácida y deformada, gris y sangrante. Muerto. Muerto, muerto, muerto.

Richie se quedó quieto, tratando de respirar profundamente hasta que descubrió que podía. Realmente era hora de huir esta vez, realmente era hora de irse. Podría estar triste, mucha gente estaba triste. Podía llamar a su terapeuta y decirle lo _triste_ que estaba por la muerte de un amigo ( _amor_ ) de la infancia y si él realmente le dijera cuan malo era, ella podría recetarle algo que podría hacer que dejara de sentir tanto al respecto y él iría a un bar sórdido y encontraría una cita barata y lo olvidaría de nuevo, con o sin maldición. Era un gran plan, un plan superficial, pero con la gratificante promesa de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Richie se puso de pie para subir a su auto e irse a la mierda de aquí, y pudo ver las estúpidas letras nuevamente.

_R + E_.

El único memorial que iba a obtener.

— Hijo de puta— dijo Richie en voz alta. —Nunca me vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad?

Entonces volvió a su coche, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la calle Neibolt.

* * *

Eddie no podía ver.

Estaba demasiado oscuro sin la luz sobrenatural que provenía de Eso y su linterna no se encontraba por ningún lado. Cuanto más se alejaba del cadáver de Eso, más difícil se le hacía ver algo. Si chasqueaba los dedos justo en frente de su cara, podía ver un destello de movimiento, pero eso era todo.

Él podría, supuso, tropezar en la oscuridad durante días sin encontrar la salida, pero cada vez que lo pensaba se rogaba a sí mismo el dejar de pensar en eso porque si seguía pensándolo entraría en pánico y si entraba en pánico, no sería capaz de respirar y no tenía su inhalador o un plan de respaldo, por lo que era crucial que no entrara en pánico.

_«La mayor parte de tu problema está en tu cabeza, no estás enfermo, solo tienes miedo...»_

Sí, estaba asustado. Pero oh, si su médico de cabecera pudiera verlo ahora. Eddie estaba seguro como la mierda que no se imaginaría esto. Afortunadamente, por lo que recordaba esta caverna era bastante sencilla. Si Eddie alguna vez golpeara una pared, fue bastante fácil girar y enderezarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el camino hasta que descubriera la tenue luz que estaba seguro que brotaba del largo y oscuro agujero por el que se habían arrastrado. Habían dejado la escotilla abierta cuando entraron, Eddie estaba bastante seguro de recordar eso. Y la columna vertical abandonada había dejado entrar luz lo suficientemente brillante como para ver la última vez, incluso en la oscuridad. Caminó e hizo una mueca mirando y prometiéndose una habitación privada de hospital y un goteo de morfina cuando saliera.

Entonces, Eddie caminó de cara contra una pared. Sintió alrededor hasta que su mano entro en contacto con una grieta, un agujero pequeño y desigual lo suficientemente grande como para pasar. Una grieta por la que ya se había arrastrado. Había llegado al punto de partida.

Eddie cayó de rodillas y finalmente comenzó a llorar.

Quería irse a casa. No su casa con Myra en su apartamento de buen gusto, no la casa en Derry, la versión de la superficie. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería cuando pensaba en cuánto quería irse a casa. No tenía un lugar en mente, solo un sentimiento, una sensación de seguridad, normalidad y pertenencia. Cuando dijo que quería irse a casa, lo que quería decir era que quería terminar con este jodido viaje.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba susurrando una letanía de esto en voz baja hasta que escuchó el sonido de sus palabras resonando en las paredes de la caverna.

—...Casa quiero ir a casa quiero ir a casa quiero ir...

Soltó un sollozo sin aliento. Tenía que recuperarse, lo sabía. No había otra salida, nadie vendría a buscarlo.

Realmente no había nadie que viniera a buscarlo. No se había permitido pensar en eso, pero era cierto. No entraba luz porque alguien había subido y cerrado la escotilla. No había cuerpos con él porque en algún momento los otros se habían ido.

Tal vez Eddie estaba muerto. Tal vez la muerte realmente era así de angustiosa, porque no habrían dejado a Eddie atrás si él no hubiera muerto.

Presionó su frente contra la roca y lloró contra ella. Estaba perdido en la oscuridad y tal vez lo estaría para siempre.

— Solo gatea a través de ella de nuevo, imbécil.

La cabeza de Eddie se alzó de golpe. Era Richie, la voz de Richie, clara y cálida como si estuviera de pie junto a él. No resonó húmedamente en la caverna, surgió suave y tranquila.

— Eres...— Eddie dejó escapar una tos irregular y habló en un susurro. No le quedaba suficiente fuerza para hablar más fuerte que eso. — No estás realmente aquí. Te fuiste.

— Bueno, puedo ver y tú no, así que, ¿qué tal si tomas mi palabra, Eds?

Eddie no quería particularmente aceptar su palabra. No quería escuchar la voz incorpórea y seguir luchando cuando sería mucho más fácil quedarse allí y esperar a morir adecuadamente.

— Eddie, vamos. Por favor.

Sonaba como Richie, pero era demasiado suave, demasiado tierno para ser él. Aun así, la voz de Richie podría llevarlo a cualquier parte, ya sea real o no.

Eddie no dijo nada como confirmación, pero ya estaba de rodillas, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era gatear hacia adelante. La piedra probablemente estaba raspando la herida en su intestino y simplemente ya no podía sentirla, sus nervios estaban demasiado deshilachados y dañados para darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Estaba luchando por nada, estaba seguro. Un cuerpo así de dañado podría tardar un tiempo en morir, pero lo haría. Tal vez incluso viviría lo suficiente como para llegar a un hospital, pero necesitaría transfusiones, necesitaría trasplantes, iba a tener una infección arrastrándose por múltiples heridas. Sepsis, gangrena, pérdida de extremidades, todo era posible.

Pero Richie quería que lo intentara y morir unos metros más adelante no era peor que morir allí.

Atravesó la grieta y se giró para estar de espaldas para facilitar el proceso de pararse. Las rocas allí eran resbaladizas y él resbaló mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su trasero con un crack atravesando sus huesos. Agudos y brillantes puntos de dolor iluminaron su columna vertebral, resonando demasiado profundo debido al agujero en su abdomen.

— ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, oye, tranquilo!— La voz de Richie salió baja y nerviosa. — Tómatelo con calma, Eds.

El consejo de la voz incorpórea no fue especialmente útil, ya que, por un momento, todo lo que Eddie pudo sentir fue el latido demasiado fuerte de dolor a través de él. Aun así, la voz actuó como un bálsamo para él. Lo calmó y calentó como un trago de whisky en el estómago. Eddie se levantó de nuevo. Primero dio un paso tembloroso hacia adelante, luego otro. Sus piernas temblaban debajo de él, amenazando con ceder, pero lo sostuvieron firmemente. Puso un pie frente al otro una y otra vez hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus pasos estaban firmemente plantados y sus piernas eran seguras. No podía estar seguro sobre los ecos de su propia respiración dificultosa, pero le pareció oír a Richie suspirar de alivio.

Siguió caminando hacia adelante en la oscuridad y el silencio por un tiempo indeterminado cuando escuchó la voz de Richie nuevamente.

— Deberías ir en línea recta.

— Voy en línea recta— dijo Eddie.

— Estás inclinándote a la derecha— dijo Richie. — Entiendo el impulso primordial de simplemente vagar en la dirección en que se inclina tu pene, pero...—

— ¡Cállate!— Gritó Eddie. Su corazón se sentía demasiado denso y pesado, débil como estaba. Falso Richie. Imaginario Richie. — No deberías hablar así, no deberías pretender ser...— se interrumpió. Siguió caminando, trató de recuperar el aliento. Las rocas bajo él todavía estaban resbaladizas y necesitaba concentrarse.

— Todavía estás inclinándote a la derecha— dijo Richie. Parecía estar casi disculpándose, una prueba más de que no se trataba de Richie. Solo otra imitación, jugando a fingir. Al menos no es una entidad malvada. Solo la cabeza de Eddie. Pero entonces, ¿no había estado siempre loco? ¿No había estado siempre...?

— Vas a querer girar a la izquierda, Eds.

— No sabes una mierda— dijo Eddie. —Eres producto de mi imaginación y por lo tanto, solo puedes ver lo que yo veo, lo que es nada. Por lo tanto, no puedes saber eso...

La cara de Eddie chocó contra otra pared. Le ardía la nariz, le ardían los ojos y un zumbido sordo comenzó en sus oídos. _Joder_.

— Sí, así que— la voz de Richie llegó de nuevo. —Yo giraría a la izquierda, si fuera tú.

No había suficiente energía para moverse y murmurar oscuramente por lo bajo, por lo que Eddie se giró y siguió caminando. Caminó un poco más rápido, ignorando el latido proveniente de su enorme herida. Sus jeans estaban húmedos y pesaban, y aunque habían vadeado por el agua de las alcantarillas antes, Eddie sospechaba que la humedad fresca tenía menos que ver con el agua y más con la sangre, sangre sin fin, haciendo que su ropa pesara. Sangre saliendo de él, retrasándolo.

Tenía que seguir intentándolo, ¿verdad? ¿Tenía que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo?

Eddie era de estatura y peso promedio. El ser humano promedio puede perder 2 litros de sangre antes de morir de shock. Claramente, no había perdido tanto todavía, pero aún podía sentir una horrible humedad en los dedos que presionaban la chaqueta de Richie contra su estómago. La ansiedad de no saber si viviría o no era de alguna manera peor que la seguridad de morir.

— No eres Richie— susurró Eddie con voz ronca. Supuso que hablar solo era un desperdicio de energía, pero lo mantendría distraído del pánico. —Suenas como él, pero no hablas de forma correcta.

— No soy Richie— dijo la voz de Richie amablemente. —Pero después de algunas deliberaciones decidí que sería más fácil para ti si sonara como alguien en quien confiaras absolutamente.

Eddie reflexionó sobre eso, luego apartó el pensamiento. Más tarde, se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

— ¿Quién eres, entonces?— Preguntó. Tropezó con un pequeño descenso en la piedra y gritó. Su rodilla se estrelló contra una roca con otro fuerte estallido de dolor y escuchó a Richie jadear al mismo tiempo que él, un ruido preocupado y consternado.

— ¡Cuidado!— Suplicó.

— Tú eres el que puede ver— dijo Eddie. Se levantó de nuevo. Por un momento pudo sentir su pulso en la rodilla lesionada. Ka-thud, ka-thud, parecía latir lo suficientemente fuerte. — Advierte a un chico, gilipollas.

Caminó en silencio por un momento, su ritmo aún lento y tambaleante.

— Gran paso alto— dijo No-Richie, y Eddie levantó su pierna.

— Estás a punto de llegar— le dijo No-Richie. — Sube a la cima de este montículo, luego comienza a subir las rocas a tu alrededor.

— ¿No hay luz?— Preguntó Eddie.

— Lo siento— dijo No-Richie, lo que sonaba tan extraño en la voz de Richie que Eddie dejó escapar otra risa dolorida.

Eddie subió hasta que sintió rocas irregulares rodeándolo y supo que sería vertical desde allí. Se quitó la chaqueta de Richie del estómago y se la echó sobre el hombro en su lugar, respiró hondo y dolorosamente. Un ascenso recto y vertical sobre rocas mojadas con un brazo funcional mientras se desangraba.

No habría tenido que ser un analista de riesgos para decirle a cualquier idiota que las probabilidades no eran grandes.

— ¿Quédate conmigo?— Le preguntó a la voz de Definitivamente-No-Richie en su cabeza.

— Hasta que estés a salvo— acordó Richie. —Tal vez incluso te muestre quién soy, si llegas a la cima.

— Si— murmuró Eddie. —Uno pensaría que mis alucinaciones serían más alentadoras.

El imaginario Richie en su cabeza se rió y el sonido calmó a Eddie de adentro hacia afuera. Luego agarró una roca que sobresalía con su mano buena y comenzó a empujarse hacia arriba.

* * *

Eddie siempre fue el que notó las cosas.

Este no era un talento perfecto ya que a veces notó cosas que no estaban allí, como enfermedades ocultas y matones en las esquinas que en realidad eran solo sombras, pero en general, era una habilidad. Él fue el primero en notar si estabas enfermo o triste o – _desaparecido–_ si algo estaba mal.

Bill debería haber sido el que notara las cosas. Siempre había pensado eso. Tenía una tendencia a tomar la iniciativa y un verdadero líder sabría si sus amigos estaban heridos, si lo necesitaban.

En lo que respecta a Bill, flotando sobre su espalda y dejando que el sol calentara su cara, nunca había hecho nada de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho. Todo lo que había hecho era matar gente. Georgie, Stan, el niño con la patineta y ahora...

El frío del agua de la cantera se filtraba bajo su piel, enfriándolo hasta la médula. Ninguna cantidad de sol de verano iba a arreglar esto y calentarlo. Mike tenía su salida. Ben tenía a Beverly. Beverly tenía su libertad. Y Bill tenía la bola y la cadena de su culpa, arrastrándolo hacia abajo cada vez que intentaba tomar aire.

Lo derrotó esta vez. Y no volvería a matar a nadie nunca más. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era suficiente para que dejara de doler así.

Se puso de pie lentamente, vadeó lentamente hacia el lado de la cantera y salió con pasos vacilantes, dejando que más agua cayera de él con cada movimiento. Luego se volteó y les dio a los perdedores una última sonrisa cariñosa.

— Voy a irme también.

Los tres se giraron para mirarlo, expresiones mezcladas de consternación en sus rostros.

— ¿No vas a quedarte un rato, Bill?— Preguntó Mike. Y parecía tan esperanzado que Bill casi dijo que sí, pero... Pero no podía soportar estar en Derry. Sea lo que sea que lo haya incentivado a regresar ahora algo lo estaba alejando, un fuerte tirón que solo le decía que _se_ _largara_ , que se fuera.

— No— dijo Bill, sacudiendo gotas de agua de su cabello. — Creo que mi esposa ya me va a desollar vivo por los días que me fui. Mejor no hacerlo peor de lo que ya es. Pero los llamaré chicos. Deberíamos tratar de mantenernos en contacto esta vez, ¿sí?

— Definitivamente— dijo Beverly. Ella le sonrió a Bill, una sonrisa triste, pero contenta. Había encontrado lo que había estado buscando todo el tiempo, y debajo de su dolor y su culpa, Bill estaba feliz por ella. Había encontrado a la mujer que lo hacía sentir así y ahora ella había encontrado al hombre. Ya no estaban enredados.

Bill les dio una última mirada y se alejó.

Todavía estaba escurriendo cuando llegó a un lado de la carretera, sus zapatos chapoteando por el agua que se había metido en ellos. No había conducido hasta allí, por supuesto, pero un paseo al sol podría secarlo. Le daría demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiado tiempo para que sus pensamientos se volvieran locos y lo torturaran, pero era mejor que pedir un aventón.

Bill solo había comenzado a caminar por el arcén de la carretera cuando un rayo rojo pasó disparado junto a él. El auto apenas si lo evito, el viento que lo seguía lo derribó de todos modos. Iba dos, tal vez tres veces el límite legal y Bill estaba listo para maldecir al conductor cuando se dio cuenta de que reconocía el auto.

Era el Mustang rojo brillante de Richie, la cabeza todavía húmeda de Richie detrás del volante y no iba camino a salir de la ciudad.

Estaba volviendo en dirección a la calle Neibolt.

Y Bill no tenía un puto auto con él.

Bill regresó corriendo a la cantera, deslizándose sobre las rocas y la hierba y casi cayendo de bruces contra las rocas varias veces, pero finalmente salió a la luz del sol una vez más, una puntada en su costado, sin aliento.

— ¿Bill?

— Richie— dijo, su tartamudeo desapareció de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?— Preguntó Ben. Ben estuvo de pie en las aguas poco profundas de inmediato, sacando pecho **(1)** y con los hombros firmes, listo para sumergirse nuevamente en la refriega. Todos lo estaban, se dio cuenta Bill distantemente. Los tres se pusieron de pie, tensos y listos para lo que viniera después y él los amaba ferozmente por eso.

— Su auto— dijo Bill. — Lo vi conduciendo de regreso a la calle Neibolt. Creo que volverá por Ed...

Esta vez, no pudo terminar la palabra. No tartamudeó el nombre de Eddie, su boca simplemente se negó a dejar que saliera.

— ¿Por su cuerpo?— Preguntó Beverly. Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero Bill la escuchó fuerte y clara como un cuchillo clavándose en su oído. Él asintió.

Luego los tres salieron corriendo de la cantera, rociando agua como lo hicieron en ese entonces. Bill abrió el camino de regreso a sus autos y sabía que debería haberlo visto venir antes, debería haberlo notado y haber prestado más atención antes. Debería haber sido obvio que Richie no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para estar solo.

Pero, después de todo, Eddie siempre había estado presente y él siempre había sido el que notaba cosas como esa.

* * *

Fue justo antes de que Eddie viera la luz a la distancia que tuvo la idea de caer.

Había tenido _miedo_ de caerse todo el tiempo que había estado escalado, por supuesto, pero se dio cuenta en un determinado momento –su brazo bueno temblaba por el esfuerzo y su esguince en el tobillo le disparaba dardos de dolor hacia la pierna– que si quería morir más rápido, podría simplemente soltarse. Nunca antes había pensado en suicidarse, ni quería morir particularmente, pero...

Pero. Sería más rápido que esperar a desangrarse.

Intentó sacudirse el pensamiento de inmediato, horrorizado por ello, y tal vez No-Richie sintió lo que estaba pensando porque sonó enojado cuando volvió a hablar.

— Solo sigue moviéndote, Eds. Te estás acercando.

— ¿Qué tan jodidamente cerca?— escupió Eddie con los dientes apretados.

— Muy jodidamente cerca— dijo No-Richie. —Mira hacia arriba.

Hacer tanto como estirar el cuello parecía de alguna manera contraer la herida punzante, pero Eddie levantó la vista de todos modos y no vio nada más que rocas. No-Richie suspiró, él subió otro pie y parpadeó.

No, no solo rocas. Había, débil pero visible, un tenue contorno de color gris plateado. Un círculo de luz, como la luz que entraba por la rendija de una puerta. Como la pequeña escotilla circular que los había dejado caer en la guarida de Pennywise en primer lugar. Como...

— ¿Eso es todo?— Susurró Eddie y se avergonzó al escuchar que salió como un gemido antes de recordar que Richie no estaba realmente allí y que no había nadie por quien sentirse avergonzado. Todavía estaba dolorosamente lejos, pero ahora Eddie podía verlo. Realmente estaba allí y esto no era un horrible purgatorio, había un final a la vista.

— Sí, vamos, Wheezy **(2)** , ¡tienes esto!— Dijo No-Richie.

_Más valiente de lo que crees_.

Eddie apretó su boca en una línea firme y escaló con nuevo vigor. Estaba cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que podía imaginar la sensación de la luz del sol en su piel húmeda, tan cerca que podía saborear...

La camisa de su hombro comenzó a resbalar y Eddie jadeó. No era tan estúpido como para soltarse, así que golpeó su hombro contra la pared, atrapándola antes de que pudiera caer.

— Ni pensarlo cabrón— murmuró. Frotó su hombro contra la pared, deslizó la camisa de nuevo a su lugar y continuó subiendo. Cuando estaba a solo unos metros de la escotilla, tuvo otro pensamiento de pánico.

— ¿Estará cerrada?— Preguntó en voz alta.

— No— dijo la voz de Richie, sonando extrañamente divertida. — Puertas como estas nunca lo están.

— ¿Cómo la abriré? ¿No tengo manos libres?— Dijo Eddie.

— Solo empuja, imbécil— dijo No-Richie. —Con la cabeza.

— Oh, claro, obvio— dijo Eddie sarcásticamente. Escaló hasta que sus piernas estuvieron lo más altas que pudo, y luego abrió la escotilla con la parte superior de su cabeza.

La escotilla voló con sorprendente facilidad, y luego hubo luz solar. Una risa temblorosa se le escapó y Eddie casi lloró, casi cayó de espaldas por puro alivio, pero él se arrastró, luego se desplomó de espaldas sobre la madera, mirando hacia arriba los restos grises destrozados de la tubería vertical.

El daño de lo que había sucedido era más obvio en esta habitación, donde habían pensado que habían derrotado a Eso la primera vez. Las paredes que estaban hechas de piedra lisa y redonda ahora estaban tan agrietadas y escarpadas como la interminable garganta rocosa de la guarida de Pennywise. Enormes trozos de pared faltante dejaron entrar aún más luz solar y el suelo estaba cubierto de escombros, pero el paso hacia las alcantarillas aún no estaba bloqueado.

Eddie se acostó en la madera húmeda y fría junto a la escotilla, rodeado de piedras rotas y ruinas, y se echó a reír ante el sol. Miró hacia abajo a sus jeans y descubrió que estaban saturados con su sangre, manchados muy abajo de su sección media haciendo parecer que se hubiera meado (si meara en rojo y negro, claro). Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír aún más fuerte.

— Mira— susurró. —Si realmente fueras Richie, te estarías burlando de mí.

Pero Eddie no escuchó respuesta. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, pero, por supuesto, no vio a nadie allí.

— ¡Richie!— Gritó con voz ronca. Se incorporó lentamente, temblando más que antes. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, excepto por él.

— ¡Hola!— Llamó de nuevo, pero por supuesto, solo había sido su imaginación. Tal vez ahora que había luz, no tendría necesidad de tales alucinaciones para sacarlo de este agujero infernal.

Se puso de pie completamente, descubriendo que era un poco más difícil de lo que había sido la última vez, pero que aún podía hacerlo. Se tambaleó por el montículo de residuos hasta el agua de la alcantarilla, angustiado al ver qué tan alta estaba. Se estaba preparando para sumergirse en el agua y rezar para que el agua gris no extrajera toda la sangre (la infección era algo a lo que ya se había resignado) cuando vio algo moviéndose en el agua.

Eddie no tenía armas. No había nada que pudiera agarrar y todo lo que sostenía era la chaqueta de cuero de Richie, lo que no serviría una mierda contra un monstruo, pero Eddie la extendió frente a sí mismo como un escudo y se apoyó contra la isla.

— ¡Aléjate!— Gruñó. —¡No te tengo miedo!

No había nada más que el sonido ambiental del agua chapoteando contra los costados de las rocas y la basura. Eddie bajó la chaqueta y observo, mirándolo desde el borde de la pequeña isla, había una gran tortuga. No era enorme, pensó Eddie, no del tamaño de una tortuga marina, sino más grande que cualquiera de las tortugas de bosque o de caja que vio en el bosque cuando jugaba en los baldíos cuando era niño. Esta tortuga parecía una tortuga de bosque bastante común, pero su caparazón era del tamaño de una mesa auxiliar y miraba directamente a Eddie con ojos brillantes e inteligentes.

Eddie dio un paso más cerca de la tortuga vacilante. Se quedó quieto. Dio su primer paso dentro del agua y la tortuga nadó hacia él y empujo su pierna con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué, amigo?— Le preguntó Eddie a la tortuga, sintiéndose como un idiota absoluto al hacerlo.

La tortuga lo empujó de nuevo. Eddie se metió en el agua, casi hasta la cintura y la tortuga nadó debajo de él, subiendo entre las piernas de Eddie para que Eddie estuviera sentado en su espalda.

— Whoa, espera, este no es un comportamiento normal para un reptil, ¿qué estás HACIENDO?— Gritó Eddie, luego agarró el borde del caparazón de la tortuga. Esta lo llevo hacia la entrada de la alcantarilla, luego lo empujó nuevamente con la cabeza como si tratara de ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Um— dijo Eddie. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse y esto era absolutamente una alucinación, si no otra cosa. — ¿Gr-gracias? ¿No-Richie?

La gran tortuga se zambulló en el agua con un chapoteo tranquilo, dejando a Eddie en la boca de la alcantarilla.

—Está bien— dijo Eddie. —Sí, está bien, claro.

Era hora de seguir adelante, lo sabía. Sus extremidades ya se sentían más pesadas y tomar aire era un trabajo pesado, cualquier magia que lo haya estado ayudando parecía estar desapareciendo. Volvió a las alcantarillas, por lo que esperaba que fuera la última vez.

* * *

Mike no podía explicar por qué, pero estaba convencido de que aún no habían terminado. Tal vez fue por cuánto tiempo había estado en Derry, pensó al principio. Tal vez simplemente había envenenado su forma de pensar hasta el punto en que nunca pensaría que el trabajo había terminado. Pero cuando dejaron Neibolt, cuando fueron a la cantera, algo se sintió incompleto. Algo se sintió mal.

Entonces, Mike no estaba tan sorprendido como Ben y Beverly parecían estar de estar persiguiendo a Richie de regreso a lo que quedaba de la casa en la calle Neibolt. Sabía que quedaba algo. Derry lo había dejado con un agudo sentido de intuición y estaba seguro de que no habían terminado. Pero no tenía idea de lo que podría quedar. Eso estaba muerto, las cicatrices habían desaparecido y no quedaba nada por hacer.

— No crees que él piense que Eddie todavía está vivo allí, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Ben. —Quiero decir, sé que lo estaba tomando mal, pero...—

— No lo creo— dijo Bill. —Creo que Bev tenía razón y quiere regresar por el cuerpo. Pero aún podría lastimarse con todos los escombros y...

Era extraño no escuchar a Bill tartamudear y todavía saber que no podía pronunciar todas sus oraciones. Sin embargo, Mike pensó que entendía. No podían perder a alguien más. No podrían ser solo cuatro. Había pasado tantos años deseando que regresaran los perdedores, pero sabiendo que el que regresaran podría matarlos. Ahora que Eddie estaba muerto...

No, Mike arrastraría a Richie mil veces. Nadie más tuvo que morir en Derry. Por lo menos, no otro de ellos.

—Ah, ¿Bill? Giro equivocado— dijo Ben desde el asiento trasero. Bill se dio la vuelta en un giro en U muy ilegal que hizo que otro conductor solitario en la calle les tocara la bocina.

— ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí?— Preguntó Beverly, un poco divertida, un poco cariñosa.

— ¡Solo he venido en bicicleta!— Dijo Bill. — Mira, él no puede estar lejos y Mike, todavía tienes linternas extra, ¿verdad? Solo tenemos que encontrar donde esté el pozo debajo de todos los escombros, bajar y arrastrarlo de regreso.

— Ni siquiera creo que tengamos que hacer tanto— dijo Beverly.

Mike levantó la vista y miró por la ventana. Había lo que quedaba del número 29, solo un parche irregular de madera rota que sobresalía de su hundimiento en el sótano. Y allí, al borde de lo que una vez había sido el porche, estaba Richie, arrojando a un lado pequeños trozos de tablas. La pila a su lado era minúscula, e incluso mientras Mike lo miraba, dejó de sacar pedazos de la casa. Richie se puso de pie, con los hombros temblorosos, pero de otra manera inmóvil. Por un momento, Mike se preguntó por qué se había detenido, antes de darse cuenta de que había parado para _llorar_.

No tenía idea de que Richie sentía tanto bajo la apariencia de bromas y despreocupación. No hasta hoy, no realmente.

— Vamos— dijo Beverly. El auto no se había detenido por completo antes de que ella abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo.

Mientras lo hacía, Mike no pudo evitar notar que tenía una linterna en una mano y un rollo de cuerda en la otra.

* * *

Eddie sospechaba que no se suponía que las alcantarillas se balancearan. Sin embargo, lo hicieron, y de vez en cuando se mecían tan violentamente que él tropezó de una pared a otra, teniendo que extender su brazo bueno para estabilizarse antes de caer de cara al agua. (De nuevo) Sabía a dónde ir esta vez y aunque las alcantarillas estaban oscuras, no estaban tan oscuras como la habitación en la que había estado antes.

Sería la última vez que saliera de estas jodidas alcantarillas, se dijo. Nunca siquiera reconocería una alcantarilla después de esto. Se mudaría al bosque y cagaría en un hoyo para evitar obras de saneamiento. O bueno, probablemente no, pero no era la peor idea que había tenido. No más payasos, no más alcantarillas, no más Derry; todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de las alcantarillas.

Y luego, supuso que tenía que salir de Neibolt y encontrar a alguien que lo llevara a un hospital antes de morir desangrado en las calles en lugar de en una cueva.

Sin embargo, era fácil encontrar su camino en las alcantarillas. Eddie tenía una buena cabeza para las direcciones y técnicamente era la cuarta vez que atravesaba esta red de túneles. Encontrar el camino de regreso al pozo solo fue difícil cuando tuvo que subir a una repisa o el agua era más alta que sus rodillas y tenía algún tipo de corriente. Entonces eso amenazaba con derribarlo, pero por lo general, si Eddie se aferraba a la pared, su fuerza volvería a él lo suficiente como para seguir caminando penosamente hacia adelante.

Se arrastró a través del túnel final, tratando de no vomitar ante la repugnante sensación del agua del alcantarillado golpeando contra la herida en su estómago. Luego, el túnel terminó y levantó la vista hacia la parte superior del pozo...

Solo para encontrarlo cubierto.

Esta era la parte más oscura de la alcantarilla porque desde Neibolt no se filtraba luz y Eddie no lo entendía.

— Oye, ¿Richie imaginario? ¿Sigues ahí?— Gritó, tratando de no sonar asustado. Tratando de sonar _valiente._ — ¡Me vendría bien una mano ahora mismo!

El imaginario Richie no respondió.

Esto, pensó Eddie, iba a ser mucho más difícil de escalar con una sola mano, pero ya casi estaba allí. Una vez que llegara a la cima de esto, terminó, estaba fuera. Subió, su brazo malo se enroscó alrededor de la cuerda justo bajo el codo, sus pies se agarraron a los puntos de apoyo en la pared y una vez que estuvo estable, sujetó la cuerda con su brazo bueno y tiró.

El avance fue increíblemente lento y habría sido una subida difícil con ambos brazos. _Había_ sido una subida difícil con ambos brazos. Tal como estaban las cosas, su piel aún fría y húmeda estaba empapada de sudor cuando llegó a la cima y sentía que todos sus músculos estaban a punto de flaquear. Pero seguramente el pozo tenía una pequeña cubierta de madera, lo suficientemente fácil de golpear con la cabeza como la escotilla que habían usado antes.

Con lo último de su fuerza, Eddie se estiró y presionó su cabeza contra la madera que cubría el pozo. Y no pasó nada.

Podía sentir la madera en su cabeza, sentir la solidez de la misma, pero no se movió. Eddie golpeó su cabeza contra ella otra vez, más fuerte esta vez, pero aunque le dolía la cabeza, no movió la madera.

— ¡Oye!— Gritó, un ronco soplo de aire. No quedaba volumen en él. —¡Oye! ¡Oye, vamos! ¿qué carajo?, ¡déjame salir!

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Eddie.

La voz de No-Richie volvió a aparecer como si estuviera justo al lado de Eddie y los músculos de Eddie afortunadamente estaban demasiado contraídos en su lugar como para que perdiera el control y cayera. —Lo hiciste muy bien, hombre.

Y oh, ¿eso no sonó bien? ¿Eddie no había esperado años para escuchar a alguien – _Richie_ –decir que estaba orgulloso de Eddie y que Eddie supiera que se lo merecía? Pero no fue justo. No había terminado. No estaba fuera. Estaba atrapado.

—Richie, o Sr. Tortuga, o lo que sea que seas, no hagas esta mierda— suplicó Eddie. — ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

— La casa se derrumbó, Eds— la voz de No-Richie se dirigió hacia él otra vez, con pereza. —Tuvieron que irse o habrían sido aplastados.

— Vine hasta aquí... ¿Por nada?— Preguntó Eddie. — ¿Solo para morir aquí?

—No, no— dijo No-Richie, su voz suave, calmante. — Lo lograste, ¿de acuerdo? Esto era todo lo que necesitabas hacer.

— ¡Lo que _necesito_ es que jodidamente te expliques!— Eddie trató de gritar, pero no hubo fuerza en sus palabras. Susurró, agitado.

— Lo derrotaste— dijo la voz, y ya no sonaba como Richie. Sonaba paternal, de alguna manera, un cruce entre la voz adulta de Bill y algo que Eddie había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo, un recuerdo lejano de su padre. — Todos ustedes, lo mataron. No pude ayudarte a destruirlo, pero podía darte un milagro. Una forma de decir gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Esto es lo más lejos que necesitas llegar. El universo puede hacerse cargo desde aquí.

Eddie se quedó quieto solo por un momento, atónito. Estaba nebuloso, se dio cuenta. Demasiado nebuloso para lidiar con esto, demasiado nebuloso para pensar en esto. Podía sentir que se le acababa el tiempo tan claramente como podía sentir que la sangre se drenaba de él, dejándolo un poco más vacío y hueco con cada minuto que pasaba.

— No— dijo Eddie.

— Yo... ¿qué?

— No— dijo Eddie. —Gracias por la ayuda y todo, pero no. Si he aprendido una maldita cosa sobre Derry es que no puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti y tus amigos. No en los adultos, ni en los policías y seguro como la mierda, no en la amabilidad general del universo.

— ¡Eddie, estás casi a salvo! No lo entiendes, todo lo que necesitas hacer es esperar...

—Este es mi maldito milagro— dijo Eddie y encontró un punto de apoyo más alto, uno que llevó su pie hasta la altura de su cintura. Luego encontró otro y otro, hasta que se inclinó hacia atrás, la sangre goteaba asquerosamente en el fondo de su garganta.

— Y yo también me largaré de la maldita alcantarilla— dijo y luego pateó la madera que cubría el pozo.

La madera se estremeció y la voz que siguió a Eddie se quedó estupefacta o simplemente terminó de hablar con él.

Eddie sonrió, no una sonrisa feliz, sino una mueca feroz, una que surgió de las sustancias químicas básicas que se generaban cuando no quedaba adrenalina. Volvió a patear la madera y nuevamente se estremeció, esta vez moviéndose un poco. Un rayo de sol inclinado se filtró, iluminando la suciedad y el polvo en el pozo.

— Vamos— susurró Eddie. Se aferró a la cuerda con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Se empujó desde el costado del pozo con los pies, plantó ambos en la madera y pateó.

* * *

Richie estaba tratando de recuperar su mierda. Había estado aguantando bastante bien, pensó. Había conducido bien, no había matado a un solo peatón en su apuro por regresar. Había estado cerca de hacerlo una vez, pero lo que sea. Había llegado a la casa antes de darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente rota que estaba, todo el sótano lleno de restos del lugar, pero eso también estaba bien. Todavía se oía un golpeteo en el suelo, supuso que eran pedazos de madera todavía acomodándose, pero el resto probablemente ya estaba firmemente en su lugar, lo suficientemente seguro como para atravesarlo arrastrándose. Todo lo que Richie tenía que hacer era sacar las tablas rotas del agujero y encontrar el pozo y arrastrarse hacia abajo y...

Finalmente se había derrumbado. Era una locura, todo esto era una completa locura, pero no podía dejar a Eddie allí abajo, solo en la oscuridad. No podía irse sabiendo que Derry estaba lleno de carteles perdidos con su cara en ellos. No podía dejar a Eddie sin un mejor memorial que las iniciales que había tallado cuando tenía trece años y estaba asustado.

Se puso de pie para ir a la parte trasera de la casa, más cerca de donde estaba el pozo, cuando escuchó a alguien gritar detrás de él.

— ¡Richie!

Richie se dio la vuelta para ver... al resto de los Perdedores. Todos corriendo hacia él, mirándolo asustados. Bill parecía que podría llorar, pero Richie no tenía paciencia para esa mierda hoy.

— ¿Qué quieren?— Preguntó y su voz sonó horrible. Como si hubiera estado llorando, o algo así. Embarazoso. Seguía sosteniendo una tabla astillada, casi blandiéndola.

— Richie— dijo Bill, su voz suplicante.

— ¡Esto es una locura!— Le dijo Ben. — No puedes matarte por...

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Richie. ¿Por Eddie? Puedo y lo haré.

— No puedes matarte por un cuerpo— dijo Ben. Parecía que también podría llorar, pero a Richie no le importaba. Había estado llorando todo el maldito día y Ben podía lidiar con eso.

— No le estoy pidiendo a nadie que venga conmigo y de hecho, desearía que todos ustedes dejen de seguirme— dijo Richie. —Quiero lidiar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Quiero estar solo! Y voy a traer de vuelta su cuerpo, porque... ¡Sé que está muerto! ¿Bien? ¡Lo entiendo! Entiendo que estaban haciendo algo muy valiente y noble cuando huyeron, ¡pero no me importa una mierda! No se quedará allí, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Richie hizo una pausa, con los hombros temblando como si acabara de correr una milla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie al frente del grupo, todos los perdedores estaban agruparon frente a él en el patio delantero de la casa y se echó a reír, solo un poquito.

—Jesús, tomé tu maldito lugar, ¿eh, Bill?— Dijo. Bill no le devolvió la sonrisa. —¿Te sientes como un imbécil cuando pronuncias estos discursos? Me siento como un imbécil en este momento.

Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente lo miraron con los mismos rostros tristes y compasivos que le habían estado dando todo el día, así que Richie respiró hondo y continuó.

— No importa si está muerto— dijo Richie. — No importa si este lugar está lleno de escombros, está bien, solo tengo que intentarlo, tiene una _esposa_ por el amor de Dios y-y ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a dejar que la gente lo busque? ¿Qué pasa si nos vamos y nos olvidamos y nadie sabe que está allí abajo?

Los rostros de los perdedores cambiaron, aunque Richie no creía que los hubiera convencido. Se preguntó vagamente si había dicho algo mal, porque de repente los cuatro que estaban parados allí tenían los ojos desorbitados, luciendo incrédulos y horrorizados.

— ¿Qué? Miren, ustedes no tienen que venir, pero si quieren ayudar, no los detendré. Pero él siempre fue tan... ¿saben qué pasa con los cadáveres? ¡¿Saben cómo se _pudren_?!— Sonaba como Eddie, pero se ocuparía de eso más tarde. — Se pudren y...

— ¡Richie!— Susurró Beverly.

—...Comienzan a rezumar y él no querría eso, siempre tuvo miedo de eso...

— ¡Richie!— Gritó Ben, su rostro completamente aterrorizado.

—... Las uñas y los dientes siguen creciendo no merece eso, merezca una tumba...

— RRR...— Bill intentó, Richie pensó que su tartamudeo había desaparecido, pero por alguna razón Bill no parecía capaz de decir nada.

—...¡No podemos dejar que se _descomponga_...!

— ¡Bip-bip, Richie!

La voz vino de detrás de Richie. De los restos del 29 de Neibolt. Richie se congeló, todos sus músculos se tensaron con miedo e incredulidad y lentamente, muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Las lágrimas de Richie brotaron de sus ojos de inmediato. No era real, no podía ser real, porque Eddie ya había muerto. Había estado quieto y frío en los brazos de Richie.

Pero allí estaba parado, ensangrentado, tembloroso y gris, parecía más un cadáver que una persona humana, Eddie estaba entre los restos de la casa. Estaba cubierto con sangre y lodo de alcantarilla, espolvoreado con polvo de los cimientos y el vendaje se le había caído de la mejilla en algún momento. Su brazo sobresalía en un ángulo horrible y sus ojos parecían hundidos, oscuros y huecos donde habían sido tan brillantes ayer. Parecía un zombie, como un cadáver, como un leproso.

Pero era Eddie y él estaba vivo.

— Eddie— susurró Richie.

— No puedo...— comenzó Eddie y se tambaleó hacia adelante. No estaba caminando muy bien y Richie pensó, distantemente, que debería ir a ayudarlo, pero la conmoción lo había arraigado al lugar. Eddie cayó tanto como caminó, acercándose a ellos para hablar. Fue bueno, pensó Richie, un poco histérico. Era tan difícil escucharlo, susurrando como estaba, arrastrando las palabras. Cuando se acercó, volvió a hablar. — No puedo, ¿no puedo creer que estén aquí? ¿Estaban... volviendo por mí?

— Uh-huh— dijo Beverly. Sonaba horrorizada y con los ojos desorbitados, pero nada en el universo podía hacer que Richie apartara sus ojos de Eddie para comprobar eso.

— Entonces— dijo Eddie. Su voz ronca, húmeda y desigual cuando habló. — Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que vine aquí por nada? ¿Podría haber simplemente esperado allí? ¿Venías a buscarme?

Richie volvió a encontrar su voz.

— De ninguna manera, hombre— dijo. Su voz también salía entrecortada, apenas un susurro. — Estaba... regresaba por mi chaqueta.

Eddie se rió. Era un sonido horrible, horrible y de alguna manera el sonido más maravilloso que Richie había escuchado en toda su puta vida.

— Ahora es mi chaqueta, cara de mierda— dijo, sonrió con una sonrisa sangrienta y sostuvo en un puño la chaqueta de Richie. Richie se rió con incredulidad.

— ¿Oye, Rich?— Dijo Eddie. Estaba temblando, inestable, una torre Jenga lista para derrumbarse en cualquier momento. — ¿Es, eh, está bien si me desmayo ahora?

Richie asintió una vez y las rodillas de Eddie se doblaron.

Solo entonces las propias piernas de Richie finalmente se desbloquearon y corrió hacia adelante, sosteniendo a Eddie antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Oye hombre, hey— dijo Richie. Le temblaban las manos, una sostenía a Eddie por la espalda y la otra le quitaba el cabello de los ojos. —Oye, está bien, está bien, estás bien, te tengo.

Los párpados de Eddie se cerraron y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en otra sonrisa menos horrible. Una suave sonrisa de Eddie.

— Lo sé— dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Sacar pecho: significa 'adoptar una actitud de orgullo o desafío', así como 'actuar con decisión y valor ante una situación difícil', en este caso se esta haciendo referencia a lo último.
> 
> (2)Wheezy: Se utiliza como apodo, vendría hacer silbante o jadeante y proviene del ruido que hacen las personas enfermas, que fuman o tienen asma y por tanto se les dificulta respirar. Lo deje así porque no encontré que poner "Jadeante" o algo más quedara bien.
> 
> ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! Espero la pasen bien y disfruten con su familia y amigos 💜
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	3. Chapter 3

« _Eds_ _, por favor dime que te convertiste en médico_ ».

Érase una vez, en otra vida, Eddie había considerado la escuela de medicina. Tuvo una larga conversación con su consejera de la escuela secundaria en su tercer año sobre lo que quería para su futuro. Ella sugirió la escuela de medicina y Eddie estuvo de acuerdo en que podría ser una buena idea. Le iba bien en biología, química y anatomía. Fue ayudante de la enfermera de la escuela un año y prosperó allí. También estaba trabajando en un taller mecánico en ese momento y debido a ello sabía que le gustaba trabajar con sus manos, y le gustaba saber las intrincaciones de cómo funcionaban las máquinas complejas. ¿No eran los humanos simplemente otro tipo de máquina, en realidad? Tenía manos razonablemente firmes y dedos ágiles, y la idea de una cirugía o servicios de emergencia le resultaba atractiva. Era el tipo de trabajo estable, inequívocamente útil que parecía simple. Nunca tendría que preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto si trabajaba en un hospital. Comenzó a rellenar una solicitud universitaria para pre-medicina, y luego...

Y luego había estado su madre. Quien se había lamentado que la medicina había sido una buena profesión, pero ahora era corrupta y más que eso, era peligrosa. ¿Quería trabajar con toda esa sangre? ¿Sosteniendo un bisturí? ¿Qué hay de c. diff **(1)**? ¿Qué hay del SIDA? ¿Qué pasa con los patógenos transmitidos por la sangre Eddie, no sabes que eso no es seguro?

Al principio, no quería escuchar. Pero. Pero luego pensó en la sangre. Pensó en el SIDA y en la c. diff y todo el horrible, espantoso, riesgo. Así que, tomó estadísticas en su lugar y a veces miraba los uniformes de médicos en la librería de la universidad con un sentimiento entre el deseo y la tristeza, con una especie de nostalgia por la persona que podría haber sido. Y luego, compró su libro de texto de matemáticas y siguió adelante.

Aun así, pasó mucho tiempo en la escuela de enfermería. Hizo amigos tomando clases de medicina y tomó clases prácticas de primeros auxilios, porque nunca se sabía cuándo podría ser útil. Como tal, hizo muchos amigos en el campo y su mejor amigo en la universidad y hasta que Eddie cumplió treinta años era un tipo llamado Austin que trabajaba como EMT y no creía en proteger a Eddie de la forma en que su madre y su esposa hacían. Austin le contó a Eddie historias de terror sobre el trabajo, todo lo cual Eddie encontró morbosamente fascinante. Miembros de pandillas yendo a una cirugía de emergencia después de que les cortaran la garganta. Mujeres embarazadas con cascadas de sangre entre sus piernas. Un hombre cuya mano había sido machacada a un muñón por su triturador de basura.

Eddie nunca había escuchado la historia de alguien sobreviviendo a heridas como la suya. Hasta donde sabía, la sección media humana estaba repleta de órganos necesarios para vivir. Si alguien fue empalado y su columna vertebral y la médula espinal quedaran milagrosamente ilesas, y ni sus arterias renales ni femorales fueran perforadas, y simplemente no murieran de shock...

Y... y... y...

La columna vertebral de Eddie no fue dañada. Ninguno de sus pulmones había sido perforado, lo sabía y estaba agradecido. Actualmente no tenía nada que lo ayudara a respirar. Pero también sabía que el cuerpo humano tenía un límite en cuanto a la sangre que podía perder. Solo podría funcionar durante cierto tiempo sin un hígado o estómago en funcionamiento o venas gruesas y pesadas que bombearan sangre hacia y desde sus extremidades.

Todo esto era para decir que, mientras Eddie yacía en los brazos de Richie, todavía no podía estar seguro de que iba a sobrevivir para ver otro día. Él estaba... bueno, tal vez no caminando y hablando, más bien era una responsabilidad sangrienta y desmayada. Una pesadilla para las compañías de seguros. Eddie sabía las jodidas probabilidades. Un caso como él acumularía unas cientos de miles de facturas médicas, desperdiciaría unos pocos litros de sangre donada, tal vez incluso uno o dos órganos donados, y luego moriría cuando la infección nadara a través de la nueva y brillante sangre y partes de su cuerpo. Probabilidades de supervivencia: no jodidamente buenas.

Pero, mientras Eddie miraba a Richie, su rostro enmarcado por la brumosa luz del sol, y mientras sentía la mano de Richie alisar su cabello, dulce y tierno como Eddie nunca lo había visto antes, no podía preocuparse. Esto fue suficiente. Si moría en cuestión de minutos, habría valido la pena luchar por esto. Un momento más al sol. Un minuto más con Richie, con personas que lo amaban.

La visión de Eddie seguía borrosa, así que no fue tan fácil ver a Richie como le hubiera gustado, pero aún podía distinguir el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes rotos. Podía ver la forma de sus labios mientras se movían. ¿Estaba diciendo algo? Eddie se esforzó por escuchar.

— ... te tengo— prometió Richie.

—Lo sé— dijo Eddie y lo hizo.

Arrastrarse fuera del pozo había sido la segunda parte más difícil, justo después de patearlo para abrirlo en primer lugar. No había logrado desalojar por completo los escombros que cubrían su salida, pero lo había hecho lo suficientemente ancho como para salir de allí. Había tirado y rasgado la herida de su abdomen horriblemente, renovando el dolor que irradiaba desde su núcleo. Pero cuando estuvo fuera, apropiadamente fuera, pudo escuchar a Richie hablando. El sol brillaba tanto que casi cegaba, pero lo había logrado. Había tropezado y cuando supo que ya no tenía que quedarse de pie, se derrumbó.

Lo que sea que lo había ayudado a salir de las alcantarillas había estado en lo correcto. Confiaba absolutamente en la voz de Richie. Ahora que había salido, los últimos restos de fuerza salvaje que habían llevado a Eddie a la superficie se drenaron casi instantáneamente. Estaba muy cansado, pero eso estaba bien, porque ahora podía estar cansado, podía estar débil.

—¿Chicos?— Gritó Richie, su voz sonó amortiguada en los oídos de Eddie. Aunque sonaba aterrado. Sonaba asustado. Eddie quería decirle que estaba bien, que había salido y que lo había _logrado_ , que ya no tenían que preocuparse, pero esas eran muchas palabras y su arrastraba las palabras más de lo que lo había hecho antes. —¡Chicos...! Ben, ¿me ayudas...?

—Lo tengo, sí...—

—Cuidado, ten cuidado de no...—

—Jesús, ¿cómo él...?

—¡Ben!

Algo golpeó el brazo destrozado de Eddie y un leve grito escapó de él. Su visión se volvió cristalina y teñida de rojo por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para ver a los Perdedores acurrucados a su alrededor, una expresión de horror abyecto en el rostro de Ben.

—No sé a dónde...

—No es su jodido brazo; ¿tienes ojos, no?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo levántalo del otro lado...

—Todavía está sangrando...

—Puedo caminar— dijo Eddie, tratando de sonar frío, despreocupado y burlón. Salió un poco más como «U do cmar» pero al menos Ben parecía entender lo que había dicho. Ayudó a Eddie a ponerse de pie con una cantidad francamente injusta de facilidad y colocó el brazo bueno de Eddie alrededor de su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Eds?— La voz de Ben golpeó su oído como un accidente automovilístico y Eddie decidió que tal vez no debería haber dejado escapar su obstinada determinación tan rápidamente. Todas las sensaciones del mundo se estrellaban contra él desde diferentes lados a intervalos caóticos y de alguna manera había perdido de vista la cara de Richie. Se las arregló para sacudir la cabeza antes de desplomarse completamente contra Ben, pensó que era un atuendo decente y que era una lástima que Eddie lo estuviera empapando de sangre.

—¡Eddie, Eddie, joder!

Su brazo derecho palpitaba con renovado dolor, pero sus amigos no lo dejaron golpear el suelo. Entonces sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra y había brazos debajo de sus piernas y su espalda. Alguien acunó a Eddie contra su pecho. Quien lo sostuvo era cálido, muy agradable y Eddie inclinó su cabeza hacia este. No se había dado cuenta de lo frío que estaba hasta que sintió el calor que emanaba la otra persona.

—Abre la puerta— dijo Richie desde arriba de la cabeza de Eddie. Su voz sonaba tensa por el esfuerzo.

—Rich, puedo cargarlo si...—

—¡Sólo hazlo!

El movimiento oscilante que acompañó a Richie caminando hacia adelante con él fue desorientador y un poco nauseabundo, pero Richie sostuvo a Eddie con rapidez y él no tenía miedo de caerse.

—Mi auto es más rápido.

—Tu auto apenas tiene un asiento trasero y necesita recostarse...

—¡ _Necesita_ llegar a un hospital lo antes posible!

—¡Solo entra en la maldita parte de atrás, Richie!

El brazo de Eddie fue empujado nuevamente y dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de poder contenerse. Richie se quejó, un eco del dolor de Eddie, y por su vida, a Eddie no se le ocurrió algo reconfortante que decirle.

Sin embargo, a Richie si y él susurró —Vamos, Eds, lo sé, sé que duele, pero estamos casi dentro, solo agárrate fuerte.

Eddie no podía hacer tal cosa, pero asintió con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Richie de todos modos. Un par de manos diferentes le estaban empujando las piernas, el dolor en el tobillo palpitó pero no gritó, luego Richie lo atrajo cada vez más cerca y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

A continuación, se oyeron crujidos de pasos en la grava, más puertas que se abrían y se cerraban, el sonido ahora relajantemente familiar de los perdedores adultos discutiendo entre ellos («¡Entra en la parte de atrás!» «¡ayuda a los chicos...!» «¡Viaja con Mike!») y el suave timbre del auto, haciéndoles saber que las puertas no estaban cerradas y los cinturones de seguridad no estaban abrochados. (Los cinturones de seguridad eran una de las mejores formas de prevenir accidentes automovilísticos, así como evitar conducir distraído, no llamar, no enviar mensajes de texto, no conducir cuando estabas emocionalmente comprometido, ¿estaban emocionalmente comprometidos?)

Sin embargo, bajo todos estos sonidos, Eddie podía escuchar un sonido más suave. Justo sobre de él había un jadeo irregular y húmedo, exhalando en suaves lloriqueos, una voz que sonaba familiar pero incongruente. El aliento de Richie parecía salir en forma del nombre de Eddie en un susurro áspero pero reverente — _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_.

Algo caliente y húmedo cayó sobre la mejilla de Eddie y con gran, gran esfuerzo, Eddie abrió los ojos y los forzó a enfocarse, la cara contorcionada de Richie apareció ante su borrosa vista.

—Lo siento— dijo Eddie. —Lo estaba haciendo bien antes, lo juro.

—Cristo, Eddie— Richie sonaba como si estuviera tratando de hablar sobre algo grueso, su voz bastante atrofiada. —No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

—¿El teléfono de alguien sigue funcionando?— La voz de Bev, pensó Eddie.

—No, ¿no sabes dónde está el hospital?

—¡¿No lo sabes tú?!

—¡Está en el centro de la ciudad como todo lo demás!— Gritó Richie, apartándose de Eddie antes de hacerlo para que Eddie no recibiera la fuerza de sus palabras. —¡¿Empezarás a conducir maldita sea?!

—Richie, cálmate, todo va a estar bien.

—¡No me calmaré!

Otra cálida gota cayó en la cara de Eddie. Pero Richie no estaba sangrando y no había una gotera en el techo del auto. Estaba llorando, se dio cuenta Eddie débilmente. ¿Había visto alguna vez llorar a Richie?

—Debe ser malo— dijo Eddie. —Mi doctor es... mierda... nunca va a creer esto.

—Ahorra el aliento, deberías...

—Los pulmones están...— Eddie tosió, todo su torso se agitó y ardió debido al esfuerzo —...bien. Por una vez.

Estaba tan cansado, tan seguro, tan cálido, y sucumbir a la somnolencia sería tan fácil como respirar –más fácil en este punto– pero Eddie no había luchado para irse a dormir. Había luchado por esto, la vista y la compañía, por lo que mantuvo su mirada fija en Richie y dejó que lo calentara de adentro hacia afuera.

El auto cobró vida y la extraña y vacía sensación de náuseas volvió a vencer a Eddie. Supuso que no era como si pudiera vomitar. Su estómago podía convulsionar, pero no quedaba mucho de este para provocarle náuseas. Era, irónicamente, un pensamiento repugnante.

—Está bien— Ben estaba hablando ahora, cuanto más trataba de prestar atención Eddie, más fácil era. —Está bien, esto va a ser... duro. Richie...

* * *

—¿...Puedes mantenerlo quieto?

Richie se veía salvaje cuando se volteó hacia Ben, su rostro era el de un animal salvaje y herido. Estaba rojo y manchado y o muy triste, o muy enojado, o ambos.

Ben tragó saliva y se negó a retroceder. No apartó la vista, sino que mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Richie, esperando el permiso.

Finalmente, Richie asintió y Ben sacó un pequeño par de tijeras de su pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Richie hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta y Ben lo miró, trató de mantener su voz nivelada y tranquila. Nivelada y tranquila, podría mantenerse nivelado y tranquilo y ser maduro, sensible, adulto y podría desmoronarse más tarde.

—Eddie— dijo Ben, en parte porque hablar con él era más fácil que con Richie y en parte porque pensaba que haría que Richie fuera un poco más amable. —Necesito cortar la camisa, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi turno para realizarte una cirugía de emergencia, ¿sí? ¿Como lo hiciste cuando Bowers me atacó?

Eddie hizo un ruido que Ben pensó que era un acuerdo. Había hablado un poco, pero sus palabras eran confusas debido a la sangre y el agotamiento y el hecho de que todavía estaba claramente muriéndose. Él se veía como...

Bueno. Se veía como si lo hubieran dado por muerto en una alcantarilla hace unas horas. _Horas_. Casi un día.

Ben cortó la tela empapada de sangre lo más rápido que pudo con las pequeñas tijeras, no eran mejor que un cortaúñas, realmente. Apartó los dos lados de la camisa de Eddie y no hizo ninguna mueca, excepto por el ensanchamiento de sus ojos cuando vio la herida abierta que quedaba.

Parte de la sangre debe haber sido arrastrada por el agua de alcantarillado, lo que, aunque repugnante, hizo que a Ben le resultara más fácil ver con qué estaba trabajando. Este pensamiento se hizo un poco menos reconfortante por el hecho de que la mayor parte del estómago de Eddie parecía haber desaparecido, reemplazado por el agujero irregular y trozos de carne y sangre. El plan de Ben había sido intentar vendarlo para frenar el sangrado, comprarles un poco más de tiempo porque sospechaba que no les quedaba mucho.

Pero esto... esto de aquí, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía vendar? ¿Qué podría hacer que de alguna maldita manera sirviera?

Respiró hondo y continuó por tres razones que inmediatamente flotaron en su mente. La primera y más egoísta era que si se rendía o decía que no había esperanza, Richie lo asesinaría. Posiblemente literalmente. Ben no quería probarlo. La segunda y mejor razón fue que era _Eddie_. Eddie quien lo había vuelto a unir hacía tanto tiempo, quien había sido un mocoso molesto, a veces, pero siempre ferozmente cariñoso, ferozmente defensivo, leal hasta la muerte. Eddie quien casi había muerto por ellos.

La tercera razón vino como si proviniera de fuera de la propia mente de Ben. Una voz lejana que no sonaba como su monólogo interno, sino como algo completamente extraño, dijo « _Tú puedes. Puedes y tienes que hacerlo_ ».

Ben sacó la cinta médica y arrancó una tira larga con una mano, luego con la otra cerró la herida lo mejor que pudo. Era _grande_ , sí, pero casi podía hacer que un lado de la piel intacta tocara el otro y cuando lo hizo, lo pegó con fuerza. Distantemente, Ben sabía que estaba causando un lío. Podía oír el jadeo de Eddie y el grito de Richie y sabía que esto tenía que doler, pero sabía con la misma firmeza que tenía que seguir adelante. Hizo lo mismo en el otro lado, haciendo una 'X' blanca estéril sobre el profundo negro, rojo y el marrón que cubría el resto de Eddie.

Una vez que fue unido tan bien como Ben posiblemente podría hacerlo, se giró y rebuscó en su caja un trozo de gasa para cubrirlo y, con suerte, también para contener un poco más de sangre. No era el _mejor_ trabajo y de hecho, no estaba seguro de que fuera un _buen_ trabajo, pero era mejor que nada.

Pero, por supuesto, había perforado a Eddie por completo, lo que significaba...

—Richie— dijo Ben, su voz baja, apenas atreviéndose a mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Richie. Su voz también era baja, cerca de lo que Ben podía llamar un gruñido y esto no iba a ser más fácil.

—También necesito llegar a su espalda.

Entonces levantó la vista y Richie lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Ben sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar, a pesar del ardor de los ojos de Richie sobre los suyos. Girar a Eddie en un auto en movimiento definitivamente no se sentiría bien para su brazo aplastado, pero Ben había escuchado que las personas podían desmayarse por un dolor lo suficientemente intenso, por lo que tal vez tendrían la suerte de que eso sucediera.

—Maldito milgro de mirda— murmuró Eddie. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no como si estuviera dormido, sino arrugados por el evidente dolor.

—Richie, a menos que haya dejado de sangrar...

—¡Bien!— Dijo Richie. Él también arrugó la cara, un espejo de Eddie debajo de él, y dijo con una voz tan suave que Ben apenas podía reconocerlo —¿Puedes prepararte, Eds? Esto va a ser una mierda.

Eddie asintió una vez. Ben lo agarró por las piernas y Richie lo sostuvo por la parte superior de sus brazos, y lentamente, minuciosamente, le dieron la vuelta, manteniendo su brazo bueno debajo de él mientras lo hacían. Eddie, por su parte, jadeó un poco, pero en gran medida pareció manejarlo bien.

Ben repitió el proceso de tratar de cubrir el asunto en su espalda, esperando que al menos estuviera desacelerando el flujo de sangre. También le aplicó una gasa, luego desdobló la chaqueta de Richie y la colocó sobre los hombros de Eddie antes de darle la vuelta una vez más.

—¿Y ahora qué?— Preguntó Richie.

El auto chocó contra un bache y los sacudió a todos. La cara ya contraída de Eddie se apretó aún más y Richie hizo un sonido de dolor comprensivo.

—Ahora— Ben se quitó su propia chaqueta, sucia pero seca y la extendió sobre el pecho de Eddie. —Lo mantenemos lo más cálido y cómodo posible mientras ejercemos presión sobre la herida hasta que lleguemos al hospital. ¿Cómo va esa navegación, Bev?

Beverly, con los nudillos blancos en el volante, simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Bien, creo. ¿Quizás? ¡Dijo 'centro' y ese es el centro, así que...!

Se interrumpió, miró a Eddie e hizo un suave ruido de angustia.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Beverly— dijo Ben. —Solo mantén tus ojos en el camino, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en un área principal, por lo que debería haber algún tipo de señal. Mantente atenta a eso.

Beverly asintió y Ben se volvió hacia Eddie. Sus párpados se agitaron, luego permanecieron abiertos. Ben le sonrió con una expresión que esperaba que fuera algo alentadora.

—Vas a estar bien— dijo Ben. —Ya casi llegamos, creo.

Eddie hizo una mueca, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Susurró algo, tan bajo que era inaudible y Ben se acercó para escucharlo.

—Está en la calle Witcham— dijo Eddie, luego dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo, como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Y oh, qué malditos idiotas eran. Por supuesto que Eddie sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Oye, Bev?— Dijo Ben. Ella se giró con el pánico aún ardiendo en sus ojos y Ben casi sonrió. —Está en la calle Witcham.

* * *

Eddie recordó la sala de emergencias en el Derry Home Hospital muy claramente, una vez que llegó allí. Había pasado muchas tardes en esta misma sala de espera, su madre se lamentaba sobre cómo alguien necesitaba atender a su Eddie _ahora_ y ¿no podían ver lo _enfermo_ que estaba?

El peor recuerdo aquí ni siquiera fue la visita de casi doce horas después de que salieron de Neibolt por segunda vez, el vómito de la criatura marinado sobre la piel de Eddie porque su madre no lo dejo ducharse primero. Tampoco fue la vez en que realmente tuvo una infección en el oído, una tan dolorosa que había estado llorando dentro de la curva de su codo y tratando de no dejar que su madre lo viera y se asustara aún más. El peor momento había sido venir por su brazo roto. Su madre gritó y todos lo miraron luciendo disgustados, como si fuera un bebé que no podía soportar un hueso roto cuando estaba siendo tan cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido. Peor que todo eso fue el pensamiento de que tenía que pasar por toda esta mierda y ni siquiera llegaría a quejarse con sus amigos después. Eddie no apreciaba la idea de desobedecer a su madre, pero a él realmente no le importaba lo que ella pensara de sus amigos. Para empezar, nunca le habían gustado mucho. Pero después de la forma en que ella les había gritado, dudaba que ellos quisieran verlo.

Llevaba esa soledad fría como hierro en su estómago como un recuerdo, incluso cuando ya no recordaba a qué momento estaba unida la emoción. Fue el peor viaje que había hecho a la sala de emergencias de todos los tiempos y a veces, parecía que vivía allí cuando era niño.

Mientras se apresuraban por entrar nuevamente, sintió una energía igual y opuesta. Esta vez estaba realmente herido, tan malherido que pensó que podía sentir la vida drenándose de él poco a poco, pero ahora sus amigos estaban con él. O, Richie estaba con él. Había escuchado las voces de Ben y Beverly hasta hace unos segundos, pero con muchos portazos de puertas de auto se habían ido y solo estaba Richie, acercándolo de nuevo, y una bocanada de aire fresco en su rostro.

—Casi allí— dijo Richie, sonando distraído. Resopló y lo alzó, el sol caía directamente sobre Eddie nuevamente. Fue interesante notar que, si bien Richie parecía nervioso, aparentemente era bastante fuerte. Claro, Eddie no era un tipo grande, pero la capacidad de llevarlo no era una hazaña pequeña. Richie cambió su peso y Eddie rodó hacia su pecho nuevamente, con cuidado de mantener su brazo derecho tan tenso como pudo. La mayor parte del dolor provenía del brazo roto en este punto e incluso eso no era tan malo como lo había sido. Eso fue agradable, la falta de dolor y Richie parecía preocupado, así que tal vez Eddie debería decírselo.

—Ya no duele— dijo Eddie, dándole a Richie una aproximación de una sonrisa. Lo poco que Eddie podía ver de la cara de Richie, borrosa y tan lejos como estaba, no parecía reconfortada. Parecía contraída y asustada y Eddie era incapaz de tratar de decirle que todo estaría _bien_ , realmente, todo iba a estar bien.

—No tengo dolor— intentó Eddie nuevamente.

—No quiero desalentarte, Eds, pero no creo que eso sea una buena señal— dijo Richie. Su voz era aguda y húmeda y Eddie dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente para no tener que mirar su expresión torturada. Todo lo que podía ver a través de los párpados semicerrados eran los trozos manchados de rojo que sospechaba que deletreaban "Sala de emergencias". Sabía cómo era este lugar. Todavía era el hospital con el que soñaba cuando soñaba sus angustiosos sueños con aroma a cloro de hospitales, agujas, sangre y sábanas.

—¿Richie?— Eddie lo intentó de nuevo, pero su voz era muy débil y Richie no lo escuchó. Eddie intentó decir su nombre nuevamente, pero Richie aun así no respondió, por lo que Eddie contuvo el aliento. Sería más fácil contar un chiste cuando estuvieran sentados de nuevo y Richie sería más amable acerca de dejar que el ánimo se aliviara si no se estuviera esforzando, probablemente.

Sin embargo, la orden de esperar aún no había llegado a la boca de Eddie y murmuró —Tu madre va a estar devastada— sobre el pecho de Richie. Richie hizo un ruido que podría haber sido una risa y Eddie dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Se oyó el zumbido de las puertas del hospital abriéndose y de alguna manera la chaqueta de Ben se deslizó de su estómago. El aire frío y climatizado golpeó su piel manchada de sangre y Eddie se estremeció con un espasmo. Una mujer gritó y Richie dijo —Mi amigo, por favor, está herido, él...

Eddie estaba acostado en algo suave, más suave que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, pero antinaturalmente plano. Entonces él estaba corriendo, volando. Abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse.

Todo gritó en protesta por su intento de levantarse... los restos desiguales de sus músculos, su espalda adolorida, su brazo y tobillo punzantes, la multitud de personas a su alrededor y Richie frente a él, demasiado lejos.

—¡Richie...!— Eddie trató de llamar, pero su voz era un susurro ronco y delgada como el papel, y nadie a su alrededor parecía escucharlo. Nadie más que Richie, quien realmente estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo, pero que se encontró con los ojos de Eddie con la misma expresión abiertamente en pánico que tenía cuando Eddie estaba...

Ser alejado de sus amigos no era por lo que se había dejado matar y Eddie estaba enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decirle esto a la multitud de personas con sus uniformes de colores brillantes, alguien lo empujó con _fuerza_ y él estaba boca arriba nuevamente sobre la camilla. Estaban volando de nuevo y alguien le puso una máscara en la boca.

 _«No, está bien_ » pensó Eddie. « _Ya no necesito ayuda para respirar_ »

Pero hablar iba a ser una dificultad y reconoció a través de la bruma que los médicos y las enfermeras estaban tratando de ayudarlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaría bien. Este era el objetivo final y había llegado tan lejos como pudo por sí mismo. Alguien más podría preocuparse por mantenerlo con vida por un tiempo.

Lo único que arruinó la tranquilidad general del momento fue el sonido, claro, pero cada vez más distante, de Richie gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

* * *

Bev odiaba el deja vu casi tanto como odiaba ver a sus amigos sufriendo. Por lo tanto, no fue divertido ver a Richie luchando contra los brazos de Ben, otra vez, y gritar el nombre de Eddie, otra vez.

—¡Eddie!— Gritó Richie. Ben lo tenía sujeto por los codos y lo estaba reteniendo, con los ojos en el suelo, como si no quisiera estar allí. Beverly no podía culparlo. Ella tampoco quería estar allí, no quería ser testigo de la muerte de Eddie mientras Richie gritaba y suplicaba por él _de nuevo_. —¡Eddie!

—Richie— dijo Bev finalmente. Ella se colocó frente a él, entre él y el pasillo de acceso restringido al que intentaba correr. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara y la sostuvo, forzándolo a seguir haciendo contacto visual. —Richie, estás haciendo una escena.

—¡No me importa!— Dijo. Trató de pasar a Ben, pero Ben se mantuvo firme y Beverly lo empujó ligeramente desde el frente, moviéndolo de regreso a la sala de espera, guiándolo hacia un asiento. Luchó menos mientras se movía, una especie de nitidez horrible cada vez más visible en sus ojos. El pánico ciego se fue drenando de su rostro y siendo rápidamente remplazado por la comprensión. La situación seguía siendo grave, si acaso más que antes. Eddie estaba herido y en lugar de recibir tratamiento de inmediato, había estado esperando, desangrándose, _muriendo_ en la alcantarilla por...

No, él estaba en el hospital ahora y Richie finalmente estaba comenzando a retroceder, a hundirse en los brazos de Ben en lugar de alejarse. Estaban cerca de las sillas, casi lo habían sentado, cuando Ben cometió el error de hablar.

—Richie, hombre, tenías razón, siento mucho que...

De repente, Ben fue interrumpido por el codo de Richie contra su nariz.

Beverly saltó hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido y se preparó para evitar que Richie corriera hacia adelante, pero en cambio él se dio la vuelta, girándose para mirar a Ben incluso cuando Ben se cubrió la nariz con la mano, la sangre salpicando su rostro.

—¡Richie!— Susurró Beverly. Los ojos de Ben estaban muy abiertos y su rostro se estaba volviendo blanco, toda la sala de espera se volteó para mirarlos a los tres. Ella los rodeó para agarrar a Ben y alejarlo, pero quedó atrapada en la feroz intensidad de la mirada de Richie. Ella trató de no hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, se encogió. Fue instintivo y Richie estaba tan enojado, muy muy enojado y conocía muy bien esa cara. Tenía la intención de pararse frente a Ben y preguntarle por qué demonios hizo eso, pero no podía soportar el peso de su mirada y se paró detrás del hombro de Ben. « _Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo sien...»_

—Richie— dijo Ben, el sonido de su nombre saliendo a través de su nariz ensangrentada y cubierta. —R-

—Ustedes me hicieron irme— dijo Richie. Había una furia en blanco en su voz y repitió —¡Ustedes me hicieron irme!—

La puerta corrediza se abrió de nuevo y Bill y Mike entraron corriendo, ambos deteniéndose cuando vieron la cara de Richie.

—¿Él esta...?— Preguntó Bill.

—Bueno, si lo logra, no será gracias a _ti_ , ¿verdad?

La voz de Richie todavía era demasiado alta y a medida que la sangre goteaba de la cara de Ben sobre el linóleo blanco y estéril, Beverly pensó que estaba tan harta de la sangre, tan cansada de que todos sangraran. Si nunca volviera a ver una gota de sangre, sería feliz. Richie comenzó a levantar de nuevo la mano y ella pensó que iba a _golpearla,_ que de alguna manera, insondablemente, _Richie_ la golpearía, pero él se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Bill abrió la boca para decir el nombre de Richie también, pero nada salió de su boca. Parecía vacío, drenado de todo lo que le quedaba. Se dejó caer, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Richie gritara como un hombre esperaría a que cayera el hacha mientras estaba en la guillotina.

Toda la pelea se drenó del cuerpo de Richie. Se desplomó, una marioneta con las cuerdas cortadas y miró a Bill con ojos suplicantes.

—Me hicieron dejarlo— dijo Richie. Sus ojos estaban llorosos con lágrimas brotando de ellos. Beverly se puso delante de Ben nuevamente. Richie ya no era intimidante, era Richie nuevamente. Era Richie y estaba llorando, de nuevo, cuando Richie no lloraba. Era Richie quien la necesitaba.

—¡Me hicieron dejarlo allí abajo!— Gritó Richie y se dejó caer entonces. Bill y Bev lo atraparon antes de que sus rodillas se estrellaran contra el suelo. Bill atrajo a Richie hacia él y Richie sollozó sobre la camisa de Bill, temblando contra su pecho mientras Bill lo sostenía.

—¡Me hicieron dejarlo allí!— Sollozó, con los vidrios rotos apretados contra el pecho de Bill. —¡Me hicieron dejarlo, lo hicieron, lo hicieron!

Los hombros de Bill también temblaban y las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Richie y lo sostuvo allí, murmurando algo tan suavemente que Beverly no pudo distinguir lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que sea que estaba diciendo, se lo dijo directamente a Richie y pareció hacer que Richie llorara más fuerte.

—¡Lo hicieron... me hicieron dejarlo!— Dijo de nuevo y Beverly finalmente escuchó las palabras ásperas que Bill repetía constantemente: una letanía de —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

El corazón de Beverly se retorció en su pecho. Ella dio un paso adelante hasta que vio a una mujer en uniforme acercándose a los cinco.

—¿Perdónenme?

Beverly se interpuso entre ella y los demás, entre ella y Richie. La mujer no parecía complacida ni impresionada.

—¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?— Preguntó Beverly. Cortés, sin pretensiones y con su voz sonando más aguda de lo que sonaba naturalmente. Quizás no era tan divertida o dramática como una de las voces de Richie, pero fue igualmente efectiva. La convirtió en otra persona, alguien dócil, alguien débil. La mujer le sonrió a Beverly, fría y educada.

—Vamos a tener que pedirle a su amigo que se vaya, señora. Está causando un gran disturbio.

Beverly se volteó y miró a sus amigos. Richie estaba llorando suavemente ahora, Bill y Mike a cada lado de él y ninguno de ellos hacía mucho ruido. Especialmente no comparado con algunas de las otras personas en la sala de emergencias, quejándose con los dientes apretados o llorando en voz alta mientras sostenían sus pechos. El espectáculo había terminado y todos habían vuelto a sus emergencias programadas regularmente. Beverly se volteó hacia la mujer con una ceja arqueada, todos sus músculos tensos como si estuvieran listos para otra pelea.

—Atacó a otro paciente— dijo la mujer, su falsa alegría desapareció. Ella también parecía tensa, tal vez lo suficientemente tensa como para pasar por delante de Bev y echar a Richie afuera, algo con lo que ninguno de ellos podría lidiar. Beverly podía sentir la desesperación burbujeando en ella.

—¡Escucha, no entiendes el día que hemos tenido...!— Comenzó y dejó de hablar cuando sintió una mano firme y familiar en su hombro. Ben se paro a su lado. Tenía la cara y el pecho manchados de sangre, pero aun así sonrió cortésmente.

—Lo siento por eso. Solo un pequeño desacuerdo entre viejos amigos, ¿entiende?— Preguntó. Tenía una voz naturalmente relajante y una sonrisa encantadora, y parecía que la mujer en uniforme no era inmune a eso. —Pero lo estamos hablando y prometemos que no haremos ruido.

No parecía completamente feliz, pero asintió, luego caminó de regreso al escritorio. Beverly exhaló profundamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando, y Ben la abrazó con cuidado, vacilante.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió.

Se las arreglaron para convencer a Richie de que se sentara en una de las duras sillas de plástico que se alineaban en la pared, donde él rápidamente se dobló sobre sí mismo y dejó de hablar. Bill seguía apoyado en él, los dos rodeados por los demás, pero de alguna manera llorando solos, por separado. Beverly no podía decidir qué odiaba más; la forma en que se habían recluido, alejándose de los demás, o el hecho de que parecían estar llorando a Eddie de nuevo. Quería agarrarlos a ambos por los cuellos y gritar, decirles que no estaba muerto, esta vez no, no – _todavía-_ aun, pero de alguna manera no pudo romper el denso silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Bueno, pensó para sí misma, había querido que todos se quedaran un tiempo más, para pasar un poco más de tiempo poniéndose al día. Supuso que, en cierto modo, había conseguido su deseo. Y Eddie incluso estaría allí, si él...

No, no si. Los milagros no te fueron dados y luego arrancados de ti. Así no era como funcionaba la magia y a pesar de todo el mal en la ciudad, Derry hizo que Bev creyera en la magia.

En algún momento, mientras esperaba, subió sus piernas sobre la silla y contra su pecho mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Mike. Seguía siendo fuerte, como si todos los músculos provenientes del trabajo en la granja de cuando eran adolescentes, nunca se hubieran ido. Los cinco se sentaron en fila, Bev en el exterior junto a Mike, junto a Richie, quien no hablaba con nadie, pero se apoyó en Bill, quien tenía la mano de Ben sobre su rodilla. Actuaron como lo hacían cuando eran niños, uno encima del otro y tocándose para consolarse, siempre y cuando nadie estuviera mirando, o hubiera algún otro niño que llamara a Bev una puta y a todos los chicos maricas.

Beverly no podía entender como había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba esto. Incluso en la sala de espera del hospital, el lugar más sombrío que podía imaginar y que no estaba bajo el control directo de ESO, se sentía más completa de lo que se había sentido durante años antes de Derry. Ella tenía a sus chicos. La mayoría de ellos, al menos.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, prácticamente dormida (y Dios, ¿cuándo había dormido por última vez? Estaba tan cansada, todos tenían que estar tan cansados) cuando la mujer de la recepción se les acercó de nuevo. «Lisa» decía su etiqueta con su nombre y Beverly se sentó y puso los pies en el suelo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Todos conocen al hombre que trajeron?— Preguntó Lisa.

—¡Sí!— Dijo Bev. —Ese es Ed...

—¿Eddie?— Preguntó Lisa. Les hizo una mueca, pero había un poco de diversión en sus ojos. Beverly no podía ver qué era tan gracioso al respecto, pero al menos ya no los fulminaba con la mirada. (Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, Bev?)

—Edward Kaspbrak— dijo Bill. Sonaba horrible, como si le hubieran triturado la garganta en una trituradora y su nariz hubiera sido aplastada como la de Ben, pero levantó la vista con una mirada nivelada. Lisa escribió en su portapapeles y asintió, luego acercó una silla frente a los cinco.

—¿Supongo que ninguno de ustedes sabe su tipo de sangre?

Tipo de sangre. ¿Beverly sabía su tipo de sangre? Era Eddie, así que seguramente les había _dicho_ su tipo de sangre, probablemente varias veces camino a Neibolt, probablemente cientos de veces cuando eran niños. Pero ella no podía recordar nada. Aun así, vio a Richie mirando al suelo, claramente volviendo a entrar en pánico y habló de todos modos.

—No estoy segura, pero te garantizo que si mi amigo está despierto, él conoce su propio tipo de sangre— dijo Beverly.

—¿Alguna alergia?— Preguntó ella, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el portapapeles.

—Probablemente todo— dijo Ben débilmente. Entonces ella levantó la vista y él se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero decir... ¿no que yo sepa?— Dijo Ben. —¿Rich?

—No... no lo sé con certeza— dijo Richie. —Como dijo Ben. Probablemente todo lo que tegan disponible.

—Nos aseguraremos de... tomar precauciones, entonces— dijo Lisa. Parecía molesta de nuevo y Beverly quería explicarle que era Eddie, la broma era que pensaba que era alérgico a todo, pero que probablemente no lo era, pero por otro lado, podría serlo y era difícil de decir porque ella solo recordaba que lo conocía hace dos días, pero eso parecía mucho para explicar en medio de una crisis sensible al tiempo.

—¿Pariente más cercano?— Preguntó ella, y todos se congelaron.

—Myra Kaspbrak— dijo Mike entonces. —Su esposa.

—¿Y cómo podemos contactarla?

—No... lo sé— dijo Mike vacilante. —Lo siento mucho, tenía su número en mi teléfono, pero no ha funcionado desde que... Lo dejé caer en una alcantarilla. Algo por el estilo.

Lisa todavía lucía inexpresiva.

—¿Supongo que ninguno de los demás tiene su número tampoco?

Los cinco sacudieron la cabeza. Beverly se sintió ligeramente como si estuviera reprobando una prueba para la que no sabía que necesitaba estudiar.

—¿Por qué necesitan un pariente más cercano?— Preguntó Richie. —Él no...

—Se va a someter a una cirugía de emergencia— dijo Lisa, sin crueldad. —Incluso si se me permitiera decírtelo, no habría nada que pudiera decir con seguridad en este momento. Es política contactar a los familiares más cercanos, un cónyuge o una madre, si es posible.

Richie dejó escapar una carcajada al oír eso, luego se dejó caer hacia atrás, luciendo ceniciento.

— Las buenas noticias son que obtendrás ambas cosas— dijo, todavía resoplando. Beverly se apartó de él, no queriendo verlo desmoronarse nuevamente.

—Ella vive en Manhattan, ¿si eso ayuda?— Dijo Mike. —¿O podría volver a casa y ver si lo tengo escrito en alguna parte?

—Podemos ocuparnos de eso— dijo Lisa, con su apariencia de amabilidad. —Siéntense y les haré saber lo que pueda. O, si lo prefieren, todos podrían volver a casa y dejarme alguna información de contacto para que pueda llamarlos con noticias.

Richie debe haberle dado a la pobre mujer una mirada apta para matar cuando Beverly no estaba mirando, porque sacudió la cabeza y se fue sin decir una palabra, luciendo un poco alarmada. Y luego volvieron a ser los cinco, volviendo a sentarse en silencio. Sentados y esperando, esperando sin monstruos con los que luchar y sin carreras que ganar.

Nada que hacer excepto esperar.

* * *

Richie no tenía mucha experiencia con los hospitales. Nunca se esforzó mucho para asegurarse de que tenía buena salud, pero tampoco había estado tan enfermo como para tener que ir a la sala de emergencias debido a la gripe peligrosa y mortal del año. Cuando su madre se estaba muriendo, hace años, su padre se encargaba de llevarla y traerla del hospital y el lugar hacía que Richie se sintiera tan fuera de lugar que nunca lo visitó por más de unas pocas horas.

Se sintió culpable por eso, más tarde. Sus últimos días y su hijo solo vendría a saludarla y despedirse una vez por semana, como un niño petulante. Pero no le gustaban los hospitales. A nadie le gustaban.

En cualquier caso, entendió el concepto de horario de visitas y sabía que, dado que ninguno de ellos estaba legalmente relacionado con Eddie y tampoco eran pacientes, eventualmente iban a ser expulsados, pero eso no tenía que gustarle.

—Pueden venir tan pronto como sean las nueve de la mañana— explicó el hombre que había tomado el relevo de la mujer malvada hace unas horas. —Pero la sala de espera aquí es realmente solo para pacientes y sus acompañantes.

—Y trajimos a un paciente— dijo Richie, bastante seguro de que estaba explicando todo esto con calma y razonablemente, a pesar de las miradas aflijidas en los rostros de sus amigos. —Y no me voy a ir a casa hasta que alguien me diga cómo carajos está.

—Señor— suplicó el tipo de uniforme. El sol se había puesto hace algún tiempo y la habitación estaba mucho menos llena de lo que había estado cuando irrumpió con Eddie. Los brazos de Richie, su camisa, su pecho, estaban empapados en sangre. Por si fuera poco, lo había lavado todo y ahora estaba cubierto de sangre de Eddie _de nuevo_.

—Lo siento, señor— dijo Ben. Pacificador Ben, con quien Richie tendría que disculparse, eventualmente, después de que Ben se disculpara con él. —Nos iremos ahora. Pero llamarán, ¿no? ¿Si hay alguna noticia?

—Legalmente solo podemos revelar información médica a la esposa del señor Kaspbrak— dijo el hombre. Ben le dirigió una mirada suplicante que claramente pensó que Richie no podía ver y el hombre asintió con rapidez. —Pero, por supuesto, cualquier cosa que podamos decirles, llamaremos al instante.

Que jodida mierda. Richie no tenía cinco años, no estaba hecho de vidrio y estaba seguro de que no iba a llorar de nuevo frente a todos hoy. No mientras Eddie aguantara.

 _«¿Cómo podría hacerlo, sin embargo?»_ Preguntó la voz mala en la cabeza de Richie. « _Estaba frío cuando lo dejaste, sangrando durante todo ese tiempo,_ _ensuciándose_ _e_ _infectándose_ _y muriendo como siempre supo que lo haría y lo dejaste así, lo dejaste nadar en el agua de la alcantarilla y sangrar y agravar sus heridas y sufrir y sangrar y sangrar y sangrar...»_

—Muy bien— dijo Richie. Colocó una sonrisa grande y falsa, la sonrisa para los paparazzi y dijo: —Gracias por la ayuda, amigo.

Luego salió del hospital sin mirar atrás para ver si sus amigos lo seguían. Él sabía, a estas alturas, que lo hacían.

Hubo una larga y sombría caminata hacia el estacionamiento, donde alguien más fastidioso que él había movido debidamente los dos autos fuera del camino. Richie ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía el otro auto, pero se dirigió directamente al suyo, incluso sin las llaves en la mano. El auto de quienquiera que fuera estaba lleno de la sangre de Eddie y Richie quería su propio y familiar auto deportivo, el olor a cuero nuevo y su bolso de dormir en la parte posterior. Quería un leve recuerdo de ser alguien famoso en una ciudad lejos de aquí sin lazos emocionales que pudieran hacerlo sentir así.

Sus amigos parecían entenderlo. Mike le arrojó las llaves mientras se acercaban a los autos y Bill se puso a su lado, automáticamente asumiendo que viajaban juntos. ¿Siempre habían sido así? ¿Tan enredados, pero eficientes? ¿Moviéndose como un organismo masivo en lugar de siete? (¿Seis? ¿Cinco?)

—Nos vemos en el Town House— dijo Richie en voz alta a nadie en particular y Ben hizo un ruido de acuerdo. Se subió a su auto, cerró la puerta de golpe y cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente. No tenía el efecto calmante y escapista que había esperado. Su lindo y brillante auto olía a agua viciada y polvo y estaba demasiado oscuro y frío en el estacionamiento como para sentirse similar a cualquiera de los estados soleados y desérticos por los que le gustaba conducir a cien millas por hora.

La presencia de Bill a su lado fue el último clavo en el ataúd para recordarle que todavía estaba aquí. Que este no era el tipo de sueño del que podías despertarte.

—¿Puedo pedir un favor?— Dijo Bill.

—Claro, Bill— dijo Richie, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su agotamiento hasta los huesos. —Pero tengo que decir que no estoy de humor para volver a la guarida de ese maldito payaso para, no sé, vengarnos de las rocas o salvar los restos quemados de tu maldito barco o... ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Bill había comenzado a reír, un sonido levemente histérico que regresó a Richie de nuevo en sí mismo con un sobresalto, en el oscuro y húmedo auto.

—Lo siento— dijo Bill. —No es gracioso, lo siento. Pero iba a pedirte que volvieras a Neibolt.

—¿Me estás jodiendo ahora mismo?— Preguntó Richie. —No creo que Stan esté jugando a las escondidas entre los escombros.

—No— dijo Bill. —Dejé mi bicicleta allí. De cierto modo quiero mantenerla esta vez.

Richie miró la cara semi-pálida de Bill en la penumbra del estacionamiento, pero él mantuvo una cara totalmente seria. Richie soltó una carcajada hueca.

—Está bien— dijo Richie. —Si, seguro. Un último rescate. Vamos a salvar a Silver.

Richie condujo de regreso a Neibolt, pateado en el pecho por el repentino y visceral recuerdo de que _odiaba este lugar_. No quedaba casa, por supuesto, pero Richie odiaba simplemente el estar en la calle. Odiaba la cerca rota, odiaba los jodidos girasoles que crecían en el polvo, amarillos como la podredumbre. Odiaba los baches en la calle y el parche de cielo vacío donde una vez estuvo la casa del mal.

Pero, allí estaba Silver, tirada en el camino porque Bill tenía cuarenta años y aparentemente todavía no había aprendido a usar un pie de apoyo. Richie tenía toda la intención de salir y ayudar a Bill a recoger la bicicleta, pero dudó. Mientras las puertas estuvieran cerradas, él no estaría en la calle Neibolt y ni siquiera tendría que respirar el aire a su alrededor. Y luego Bill salió del auto, dejando la puerta abierta mientras el tablero le timbraba a Richie, y Richie se quedó en el auto porque salir tan tarde hubiera sido extraño.

Bill caminó de regreso, Silver traqueteando a su lado. Dios, pero eso fue un desastre absoluto de una bicicleta. Richie no estaba completamente seguro de cómo eso había logrado llevarlo a Neibolt en primer lugar. Y luego Bill trató de llevar la pila de óxido dentro del auto de Richie.

—¡Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!— Dijo Richie, con las manos extendidas sobre el volante. —¡No, no no no, no dentro del auto!

—¿Quieres que la ate a la parte de atrás y viaje sobre ella detrás de ti?— Preguntó Bill despectivamente.

—¡No, quiero que la pongas en el maldito maletero!— Dijo Richie. —Esa cosa es un ochenta por ciento de óxido.

—¿Eres uno de esos tipos amantes de su auto?— Preguntó Bill. —¿Cómo, realmente?

—Sí, es un coche de mierda caro— dijo Richie.

—Ambos somos ricos.

—Bill, ¿puedes simplemente joder...? Abriré el baúl, ¿de acuerdo?

Bill rodó los ojos en el espejo retrovisor, pero sacó la bicicleta del auto (Richie lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio mientras lo hacía) y la metió en el maletero. Al menos, pensó Richie, a Bill no le importaba tanto la integridad de su bicicleta como a Richie la de su auto. Richie oyó el choque y la raspadura de la bicicleta cuando la metió en la parte trasera e hizo una mueca en nombre de Silver.

Richie los llevó a los dos de regreso a Town House en relativo silencio. Silver fue una buena distracción. Era mejor que recorrer sin parar los recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza. Eddie escupiendo sangre en su rostro, Eddie tropezando con los escombros, Eddie tratando de ahogar el nombre de Richie mientras era arrojado lejos.

—¿Ellos pudieron contactar con su esposa?— Preguntó Richie, solo deteniéndose alrededor de la última palabra por un momento. _Esposa_. Pensarlo en un momento serio lo hizo sentir algo. No podía decir exactamente qué le hizo sentir, pero ciertamente lo hizo sentir algo muy fuerte y no pensó que lo hiciera sentir bien.

(Y, oh, Richie no era estúpido, pero podía mantener sus pensamientos a distancia, podía mantener sus sentimientos sobre _eso_ lejos de sus sentimientos acerca de que Eddie estuviera vivo).

—No lo sé— dijo Bill. —No nos lo dijeron, pero Mike buscará su número y la llamará esta noche. Pensé que sería bueno si pudiéramos hablar con ella.

—Oh hombre, ¿realmente quieres hablar con alguien casada con _Eddie_ sobre su salud?— Preguntó Richie y Bill se echó a reír. No sonaba forzado, triste o medio enloquecido tampoco y cuando Richie se echó a reír, se dio cuenta de que se estaban burlando de Eddie. Como si esto fuera normal.

—¿Sabes algo de ella?— Preguntó Bill.

Richie vaciló antes de responder eso. Después de ver a Eddie nuevamente en el Jade de Oriente, se tomó cada segundo libre para buscarlo en las redes sociales. Como era de esperar, Eddie era terrible en el uso de Internet, pero Myra Kaspbrak tenía una cuenta de Facebook muy activa. Ella no publicó mucho sobre sí misma, pero le gustaba comentar sobre las publicaciones de todos los demás. Cuando publicó, publicó sobre sus problemas de salud, los problemas de salud de Eddie, los tratamientos homeopáticos y sus propias opiniones.

Para ser sincero, Richie no pensó que alguna vez podría ser amigo de la mujer. Parecía una persona ocupada e incesantemente nerviosa. También publicó una foto extraña de sí misma y Richie no pudo evitar notar las similitudes entre ella y la fallecida Sonya Kaspbrak. A pesar de todo eso, ella parecía una persona decente. No parecía tan desagradable como la vieja señora Kaspbrak. Ella simpatizaba con las minorías, de una manera distante, y ni siquiera era una anti-vacuna, lo que fue una agradable sorpresa para Richie.

Pero eso era mucho que decir y no quería particularmente confesar cuánto tiempo había pasado acosando a Eddie en Internet, así que se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Definitivamente se parece a la señora Kaspbrak— dijo Richie y Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

Se detuvieron en un espacio frente al hotel y Richie salió rápidamente del auto y cruzó la calle. Abrió de golpe la pesada puerta, haciendo saltar a todos los perdedores que ya estaban sentados en el salón delantero.

Y todos miraban directamente a Richie, con sus ojos grandes y compasivos. Richie cerró los ojos y lanzó un gran suspiro.

—Hey chicos— dijo Richie. ¿Era así, se preguntó, cómo se sentían los alcohólicos en sus reuniones de AA cuando decían sus nombres? Estaba molesto y esperaba que se notara.

—Hey, Richie— dijo Bev. Tenía ojos especialmente grandes y suplicantes y se puso de pie, con un brazo extendido, como si fuera a consolarlo o algo más que él no quería.

—Me voy a la cama— dijo Richie antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo más. Sus amigos parecían vacilantes, preocupados, pero ¿qué podían decir? Ir a la cama probablemente era bueno para Richie. No hizo contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. —Necesito un sueño reparador para seguir el ritmo de, ya sabes, todo esto.

—Te despertaremos si pasa algo— dijo Beverly. Hablaba en voz baja, como a un animal salvaje, pero las palabras tenían el peso suficiente para que los hombros de Richie se hundieran.

—Gracias— dijo con brusquedad y luego corrió escaleras arriba.

Richie odiaba esta maldita ciudad. Odiaba el viejo y mohoso edificio en el que se alojaban, odiaba que la habitación de Eddie estuviera al lado de la suya, vacía pero con demasiado equipaje y presumiblemente mucha sangre. Dijo que lo habían apuñalado en su habitación y Richie creía que el equipo de limpieza no venía todos los días a un lugar como este.

La sangre de Eddie fue pintada por toda esta ciudad abandonada por Dios.

Richie no podía respirar en su habitación, no cuando solo podía imaginar el aroma de la sangre de Eddie atravesando las paredes. Eddie, quien no estaba muerto. Eddie, quien lo logró. Eddie, a quien habían dejado para que saliera solo de las alcantarillas...

Richie salió a la escalera de incendios otra vez, pero no corrió hacia abajo. Se sentó de espaldas a la pared y miró a su ciudad natal, la ciudad que tan voluntariamente había olvidado, y no durmió en toda la noche.

Regresaron al hospital antes de que comenzaran las horas de visita. Esperar frente a las grandes puertas de vidrio se sintió extrañamente como esperar en la fila para un concierto de rock como cuando Richie estaba en la universidad, haciendo fila para ver otra banda de pop punk de mierda, todas ellas esperando ser la próxima Green Day. Su estómago estaba lleno de la misma ansiedad, sus amigos aún lo rodeaban. Richie se sentía extrañamente frío, a pesar de que era un cálido día de verano.

El guardia de seguridad parecía molesto cuando les abrió las puertas y Richie se preguntó vagamente si también había sido grosero con él el día anterior. Richie estaba bastante seguro, por la forma en que muchos trabajadores lo miraban, que no había hecho muchos amigos en el Derry Home Hospital.

Golpeó sus palmas sobre la recepción y le dio a la mujer que trabajaba allí la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir. Sabía que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, pero era la intención lo que contaba, pensó.

—Hola— dijo Richie. —Estamos aquí para ver a Edward Kaspbrak.

—Todavía no ha recibido autorización para visitas, señor— dijo la mujer. Ni siquiera pretendió mirar su computadora primero y la sonrisa falsa en la cara de Richie vaciló.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo está?— Preguntó Richie. Arqueando sus cejas hacia la mujer.

—No es política del hospital divulgar información médica sin el permiso del paciente o, si el paciente no puede responder, el permiso de sus familiares.

—¿Puedes decirme si está _muerto_?

—Actualmente es un paciente, señor.

Richie seguía sosteniendo la dolorosa y forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Dile que estamos aquí— dijo Richie.

Ella frunció los labios, lo que Richie sospechó que significaba que Eddie no era capaz de dejar entrar visitas por su cuenta todavía. Claramente, esto no iba a ser tan fácil como Richie había esperado, pero no estaba intimidado. Esto se debió en parte a la feroz idea de que si Eddie se había arrastrado fuera de las alcantarillas por ellos, Richie podría llegar a una maldita habitación de hospital por él. También fue en parte porque cuanto más tiempo permanecía en Derry, más cosas inocuas podía recordar. Una de esas cosas era que Bev era una agente total del caos cuando la situación lo requería y esta situación lo requería absolutamente.

Entonces, Richie sonrió con la sonrisa más amigable que pudo poner en su rostro (había aparecido en una película o dos, pero estaba seguro como la mierda de que no era un actor) y camino de regreso a su anterior refugio de sillas de plástico alineadas bajo la TV cercana.

—¿Te estás rindiendo?— Preguntó Bill con un tono incrédulo.

—Joder, no— dijo Richie y no dio más detalles. —Bev, ¿podría fumar un cigarrillo?

—¿Todavía fumas?— Preguntó Beverly.

—Cuando la situación lo requiere— dijo Richie. Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. —De todos modos, mi lady, ¿quiere acelerar el proceso de cáncer de pulmón a todos los pacientes aquí?— Hubo un momento de silencio, luego los ojos de Beverly se iluminaron.

—Dirige el camino— dijo. Extendió una mano hacia Ben para decirle que se quedara sentado y los dos salieron.

La zona de fumadores aislada realmente no estaba tan lejos de la entrada, pero había árboles plantados con buen gusto a su alrededor. Presumiblemente, esto era para los ojos y los pulmones del público no-fumador, pero tenía el beneficio adicional de mantener a Richie y Bev bien escondidos de los ojos del personal del hospital. Bev se iluminó tan pronto como estuvieron ocultos y no le ofreció un cigarrillo a Richie.

—¿Incluso fumas?— Preguntó ella.

—¿Vapeó?— Dijo Richie encogiéndose de hombros. Beverly se ahogó, fingiendo vomitar en el arbusto.

—Jesús, Richie. Por supuesto que vapearías— dijo Beverly. Richie iba a preguntarle qué coño se suponía que significaba eso, pero ella le hizo un gesto impaciente y le dijo: —Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Me alegra que hayas preguntado— dijo Richie. —Myra Kaspbrak llamará e insistirá en que los amigos leales y confiables de su esposo puedan entrar y verlo de inmediato.

—¿Dónde está escondiendo a aquellos leales y confiables?— Preguntó Beverly, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Richie la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella fumaba su cigarrillo. Un verdadero cigarrillo que ahogó el aire con tabaco justo afuera de un hospital en 2016. Por un momento, todo lo que pudo ver fue su cara manchada de sangre cuando le dijo que Eddie se había ido. Le mintió. Lo hizo irse. Ella también lo había hecho irse y la ira era tan intensa que era dolorosa. Se la tragó y mantuvo la cara nivelada. Bev, quien no había notado nada de esta repentina emoción, lo miró fijamente. —Vas en serio.

—¿Por qué bromearía en estos momentos?

—Porque eres Richie— dijo. —Bromear es lo que haces, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no es el momento de estar bromeando.

El corazón de Richie quedó atrapado en su pecho, tartamudeando contra la parte superior de su caja torácica.

—Ahora no— dijo. —No cuando se trata de él.

Beverly lo examinó y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lleno de humo. Richie notó, por fin, que era un lindo día afuera. Pájaros cantando y todo. No tendría que darse cuenta si Beverly hablara más rápido, pero estaba tratando de no molestarse. Tratando de no desquitar sus sentimientos sobre nadie más.

—Ella sabrá que soy yo si llego justo después de la llamada.

—Ella lo haría si no estás allí cuando la señora Kaspbrak llama— dijo Richie. Le tendió su teléfono y le dijo: —Vamos a necesitar grabar bastantes frases para mantener una conversación realista.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Mira, es muy simple. Graba algo de mierda básica: hola, adiós, mi esposo es muy frágil, luego entra. Llamaré, reproduciré tu voz y luego podemos entrar.

—Eso suena como una manera muy elaborada de ser arrestado— dijo. Richie no bajó su teléfono. Bev siguió mirándolo suplicante, pero justo como él sabía que lo haría, ella cedió.

—¿Y qué hacemos cuando aparezca la verdadera Myra?— Preguntó, pero su corazón ya no estaba en la pelea.

—Fácil— dijo Richie. —Eddie se encarga de ello por nosotros.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si está consciente, Rich.

—No hay vuelos desde Nueva York a Bangor durante los próximos dos días— dijo Richie. —Y ni siquiera creo que haya escuchado que él está en el hospital todavía. Si no está consciente dentro de dos días, tendremos otros problemas.

Bev finalmente dejó caer la renuente fachada.

—Está bien— dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono. —¿Cómo debería sonar?— Richie sonrió.

Fue difícil concluir la conversación. Richie tuvo que equilibrar los dos teléfonos y desplazarse a la frase correcta para decirla en un instante, sosteniendo el teléfono con grabaciones contra el otro. Afortunadamente, había pensado lo suficiente como para pedirle a Beverly que se disculpe por la recepción, por lo que la trabajadora del hospital no lo encontró fuera de lugar. Después de colgar, volvió a entrar, se sentó y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y cuando pasaron quince minutos, no importó cuánto esfuerzo y pensamiento había puesto en su plan. Tenía que ver a Eddie _ahora_ , tenía que verlo _ayer_. Estaba herido y solo y ¿no lo habían dejado solo demasiado tiempo? Richie estaba en la recepción, aun sonriendo con su sonrisa horrible, falsa y dentada.

—Yo otra vez— le dijo a la mujer exhausta detrás del mostrador. —¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes entrar a ver a Edward Kaspbrak?

—Mire, señor, tiene permiso de su esposa, pero él está en la UCI— dijo la mujer. —Realmente no podemos permitir que un grupo de su tamaño entre allí.

Richie debería haber sido noble. Debería haber defendido fervientemente a sus amigos. Una parte de él ya estaba abrumada por la culpa ante la mera idea de ignorar su difícil situación en favor de la suya. Pero cada ba-bump de su corazón parecía latir el nombre de Eddie y _tenía_ que verlo. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa con una sola persona?— Suplicó. La sonrisa que había puesto en su rostro se había ido y no había nada más que pura desesperación.

La mujer en uniforme abrió la boca para decir que era peligroso, que el riesgo de infección era demasiado alto, que en realidad solo los padres o los cónyuges debían visitar mientras el paciente estaba en la UCI, pero de alguna manera nada de eso fue lo que salió de su boca. En cambio, miró larga y duramente a Richie, luego asintió lentamente.

—Tendrás que firmar algunos documentos— dijo. —Y recuerda que debes ser muy, muy cuidadoso. Acaba de salir de la cirugía esta mañana y todavía no sabemos qué tipo de complicaciones puede haber.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Richie. No tenía la intención de sonar dudoso, pero hasta ese momento no había esperado que lo dejaran entrar. La mujer simplemente empujó los papeles sobre el escritorio hacia Richie. Sintió un cálido destello de culpa atravesándolo, pero firmó los papeles sin siquiera mirarlos. La enfermera lo miró un poco cansada, pero no peleó con él.

—Ven conmigo— dijo. Richie, por su parte, se volteó con la intención de despedirse de los Perdedores y darles una disculpa, sin embargo.

Todavía estaba molesto. Todavía no recordaba todo acerca de ellos. Todavía lo habían hecho dejar a Eddie en la cisterna. Lo hicieron irse.

Pero también amaban a Eddie.

—Lo siento— dijo Richie. Se detuvo, le dolió hacerlo, y esperó allí. El umbral del pasillo estaba justo frente a él y Eddie estaba tan jodidamente cerca. —Yo... ¿podemos entrar uno a la vez?

La mujer le dio a Richie una mirada cansada y Richie, a quien no le quedaba energía para tratar de hacer el ridículo, simplemente le rogó.

—Sé que no debemos hacerlo— dijo. —Pero tienes que... no tienes idea de los últimos días que hemos tenido. Nosotros siete...

Richie no pudo continuar. Sintió que le picaban los ojos de una manera que se había vuelto familiar desde que regresó a la ciudad. Richie nunca solía llorar así. Nunca lloró en absoluto. Estaba tan cansado de llorar, pero Stan ya no estaba y Eddie también se había ido antes y Richie los amaba de la manera sincera y abierta como no había amado a nadie desde que era un niño. No había llorado así desde que su madre había muerto y de alguna manera esto se sintió peor. No peor, sino más fresco.

Como el duelo de un niño.

Pero, por algún milagro, la mujer pareció entenderlo. Ella entendió de una manera que ninguno de los empleados lo había hecho el día anterior y extendió la mano y apretó el brazo de Richie.

—Haré lo que pueda— prometió. —Por aquí, señor Tozier.

Richie no recordaba nada entonces, del borroso paseo por el pasillo. No recordaba los números de las puertas por las que pasaron ni siquiera el aspecto de la mujer que lo guiaba. Todo lo que fue sólido para él, en lugar de una neblina humeante de un hospital anodino y el rugido de la cascada de su sangre corriendo por sus oídos, fue la apertura de la puerta y él, parado frente a una cama de hospital. De pie frente a Eddie, por fin.

* * *

Eddie no se despertó de una vez. Francamente, no estaba seguro de poder llamarlo despertar. No había estado exactamente dormido, para empezar. Estaba cubierto por la empalagosa neblina de drogas que no lo mantenía en ningún lugar, envuelto en algodón y separado del mundo, mientras que de alguna manera tampoco estaba en el oscuro otro mundo de los sueños.

Donde sea que estuviera, todavía sentía frío y dolor y todavía sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Había venido a Derry. Habían luchado contra ESO. Él había – _muerto–_ estado a punto de morir y salió de las alcantarillas destruidas debajo del 29 de Neibolt, había llegado a un hospital y luego sintió una máscara de gas en la cara y el pinchazo de muchas agujas antes de que el entumecimiento comenzara a tejer su red a su alrededor.

Ah, y Eddie había estado esperando los analgésicos durante mucho tiempo, esperando por ellos como por un estreno de medianoche. Había pensado que serían más poderosos, por todo lo que los había deseado y soñado mientras todavía se arrastraba a través de la guarida de ESO. El dolor era significativamente menor, pero aún estaba allí, agujereando a Eddie a través del estómago y las manos, el brazo y la espalda, desprendiéndose de él como una piedra desmoronada. Era casi más alarmante el estar bajo la influencia de medicamentos para el dolor, porque ahora no podía cuantificar realmente el dolor en el que estaba. Había crecido asociando la pérdida de la sensibilidad con la muerte, y tan agotado y vacío como se sentía, cada vez que su mente se hundía más en la niebla, se sacudía de vuelta como si despertara de un sueño en el que caía. No morir, no morir, no morir.

El tiempo fue igual o más difícil de cuantificar que el dolor. Habían estado yendo, yendo y yendo sin parar desde que llegaron a Derry, cada momento era crucial y ahora que estaba acostado, todavía se sentía eterno y como un parpadeo los momentos entre cuando estaba sentado en una camilla y cuando abrió los ojos

La primera vez que pudo recordar con solidez mirar hacia arriba, vio un par de ojos sobre él, de color verde oscuro en una cara arrugada, encajonados entre una gorra azul y una máscara azul que cubrían el resto de su rostro, empolvados en la tenue visión de Eddie. Parpadeó para tratar de aclarar su visión y las cejas del médico se fruncieron. Escuchó un tenue «-quinientos más-» antes de que su audición fuera superada nuevamente por un ligero zumbido. Hubo un pinchazo en su brazo y el mundo se convirtió en manchas azules y blancas antes de desvanecerse en negro una vez más.

La segunda vez, abrió los ojos a un mundo nuevo y manchado de blanco, crema y beige. Una habitación de hospital se solidificó a su alrededor. Había el pitido bajo y arrullador de una maquinaria detrás de su cabeza y un gorgoteo casi inaudible. Sintió una presión en la curva de su brazo el cual sospechaba que estaba conectado a una bolsa llena de sangre. Quería girar la cabeza y verlo por curiosidad mórbida, pero descubrió que su cabeza estaba demasiado pesada como para moverla y, en cualquier caso, tenía mucho frío y no quería mover las sábanas a su alrededor y dejar entrar más aire frío. Se quedó dormido muy rápidamente, por su cuenta esta vez.

Cuando se despertó por tercera vez, fue como si alguien lo hubiera despertado. Hubo una especie de empujón en el fondo de su mente, empujándolo a través de las muchas capas de su letargo para que volviera a despertarse. Luchar por la vigilia era un un poco similar a abrirse camino a través de un capullo de algodón, pero estaba seguro, en el fondo, de que necesitaba estar despierto en ese momento.

Los ojos de Eddie pesaban a medida que se abrían. La habitación a su alrededor todavía estaba borrosa, pero había una forma oscura frente a él en lugar del hospital-blanco-crema-contrastando-con-luz-azul, con todo a su alrededor pálido. Eddie parpadeó varias veces seguidas, tratando de enfocar la imagen. La figura frente a él era alta y cuando Eddie entrecerró los ojos a través del zumbido líquido de su visión, pudo ver el resplandor de los anteojos en lo alto.

A pesar de lo lento, pesado y drogado que se sentía, las comisuras de los labios de Eddie se arquearon en una sonrisa cansada. Richie estaba parado frente a él, vestido con ropa oscura y holgada, luciendo exhausto, pero mucho más limpio que cuando Eddie lo vio por última vez. Eddie parpadeó de nuevo y sus ojos se enfocaron por completo. Detrás del brillo plateado de sus gafas, Richie parecía estar llorando.

Eddie abrió la boca y forzó la parte posterior de su garganta, tratando de encontrar el aire para decir el nombre de Richie, para saludar. No salió nada más que un susurro sin forma, pero Richie pareció hundirse en sí mismo de todos modos.

—Hola— logró decir Eddie en el segundo intento, con un gran esfuerzo personal.

—Hola— dijo Richie. Su voz se quebró, se limpió la nariz con la manga y luego se sorbió la nariz. —Te ves como una mierda, Eds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)c.diif: Clostridium difficile o C. difficile, es una bacteria que puede causar diarrea y afecciones intestinales más serias, como la colitis. La C. difficile causa cerca de medio millón de casos en los Estados Unidos cada año.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	4. Capítulo 4: La Nueva Sra. K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la última actualización de esta traducción del año 2019, cuando él último capítulo sea publicado ya estaremos en el 2020. Es por esto que quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Espero que se cumplan todas sus metas y que este nuevo año sea mejor que el que se nos va ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Eddie realmente se veía terrible. Alguien le había limpiado la peor parte de la mugre, pero definitivamente le vendría bien una ducha. Sus uñas todavía estaban rasgadas y ennegrecidas, su cabello aún grasiento y enmarañado. Estaba limpio en su mayor parte, probablemente era necesario por todas las incisiones y puntos de sutura, pero eso solo hizo que la suciedad que quedaba sobresaliera contra el blanco puro de las sábanas del hospitaly la pálida bata de hospital. Su rostro estaba demacrado, lo que no ayudó a su apariencia general. El contraste entre los huecos sombríos de sus mejillas y el blanco ceniza de su nariz y frente era marcado. Le habían cambiado el vendaje a un costado de la cara, eso fue bueno. El cuerpo de Eddie, donde se hallaba herido, estaba oculto por una delgada sábana de hospital, pero se veía abultado alrededor de su sección media, como si estuviera distendido con vendas.

Sin embargo, lo que ocupaba la mayor parte del campo de visión de Richie eran lo que parecían docenas de máquinas. Bolsas intravenosas de color amarillo pálido y blanco turbio estaban conectadas a las curvas de los brazos de Eddie, junto con una de color rojo viscoso que solo podía ser sangre. Algo estaba sujeto a su dedo, una pantalla digital medía los latidos de su corazón y una de las grandes cajas plateadas detrás de él emitió un estremecedor sonido de respiración mecánica.

Sin embargo, a pesar de cuan desagradable fue de ver, lo que Richie más vio fue a Eddie. Eddie, vivo, respirando (a pesar de que necesitaba ayuda a través de los tubos en su nariz) y mirándolo con la misma mirada cariñosa que siempre había tenido.

—Me siento peor de lo que parezco— logró gruñir. Richie se echó a reír, repentinamente consciente de que se estaba asfixiado y avergonzándose por las lágrimas, olisqueó ruidosamente.

—Puedo apostar que sí, mierda. Fuiste empal...

Richie se atragantó con la palabra empalado, las lágrimas cayendo más rápido. Trató de quedarse quieto pero se tambaleó hacia adelante de todos modos, más cerca de la cama de Eddie, incapaz de evitar gemir. _Empalado_ , había sido _empalado_ , había...

Richie se arrodilló junto a la cama de Eddie, poniéndolos casi a la altura de sus ojos. La habitación zumbaba débilmente por los tubos fluorescentes, pero también había luz solar suave y cálida entrando por las ventanas. Era suficiente para iluminar la cara de Eddie, para darle un poco de color a sus mejillas, para que pareciera que ya no era el cadáver ceroso que Richie había dejado en las alcantarillas.

—Oye— dijo Eddie. Su garganta estaba áspera; sonaba peor que Richie, lo cual fue un logro. —¿Estás bien, Richie?

Y luego, Richie, quien había estado aguantando, se rompió. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama del hospital para no poder ver a Eddie y no tener que soportar el peso de su propia cabeza y sollozó, sus hombros sacudieron toda la cama. No sabía que era un llorón ruidoso; casi nunca lloraba, así que, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que haría algo tan humillante como llorar sobre las sábanas? Sin embargo, allí estaba él, probablemente atrayendo a todas las enfermeras interesadas en el hospital. ¿Cómo podría Eddie, apenas vivo, preguntarle si estaba bien? ¿Cómo se suponía que Richie volviera a escuchar su nombre en la voz de Eddie? ¿Sabiendo que estaba vivo, sabiendo que esto no era un adiós?

Cuando, después de un momento, sintió unos dedos fríos corriendo torpemente sobre su cuero cabelludo y escuchó a Eddie decir —Rich, oye, todo va a estar bien hombre— solo lloró más fuerte.

Finalmente levantó la vista, la peor parte de los sollozos que sacudieron su cuerpo presumiblemente siendo dejados tras de él. Eddie parecía mucho más despierto entonces, mirando a Richie con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos.

—¿Qué-?— Comenzó Eddie y Richie sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la manga por la cara otra vez.

—Nada, hombre, ¿podemos... podemos fingir que eso no sucedió?— Suplicó. Eddie asintió lentamente, pensativo.

—Richie— dijo, su voz dura y seria. —Si quieres fingir que eso no sucedió, debo decirte que estoy muy, muy drogado en este momento. Probablemente creería todo lo que me dijeras en este momento. Si me dijeras que el mundo se estaba acabando, o que Bill se casó con Mike...

—Definitivamente una posibilidad— dijo Richie. Eddie exhaló bruscamente en una aproximación cansada de una risa.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Eddie.

—No— dijo Richie, riendo huecamente. Le dolían las rodillas, pero incluso cuando apoyó la mano sobre la cama para ponerse de pie nuevamente, Eddie la agarró y Richie se sintió abrumado al saber que se arrodillaría allí hasta que sus rodillas se agrietaran y se disolvieran debajo de él si eso significaba que podía seguir sosteniendo la mano de Eddie, por lo que no se movió. —Quiero decir, no estoy herido en un hospital. No tan mal como tú, amigo.

—Te dije que esa mierda era peligrosa— dijo Eddie.

—Sí, creo que todos sabíamos que los payasos comedores de niños que viven en las alcantarillas son peligrosos, Eds— dijo Richie. Eddie resopló de nuevo y luego hizo una mueca.

—Whoa, oye...

—Está bien— dijo Eddie. —Probablemente bien. La mayoría de las puntadas modernas son bastante duraderas y no deberían rasgarse simplemente por reírse. Pero no hace daño tener cuidado.

Ante eso, Richie no podía pensar en una sola replica ingeniosa. Solo miró a Eddie, totalmente consciente de lo terriblemente extraño que debe parecer el que lo mirara de esta manera. Pero no podía tener suficiente de verlo. Eddie, apoyado sobre almohadas blancas y planas, las comisuras de sus labios arqueándose en una sonrisa. El ascenso y la caída de su pecho. La completa conciencia en sus ojos. Cada signo de vida en él era intoxicante.

Eddie tosió dos veces, profunda y estremecedoramente, lo que hizo que Richie quisiera vomitar, luego arrugó la cara con lo que podría haber sido dolor, pero Richie sabía que era frustración.

—¿Podrías llamar, er... alguien ha llamado a Mi- Mi- Mi-?— Eddie se interrumpió con otra fuerte oleada de tos mientras Richie apretaba su mano con demasiada fuerza como para que fuera realmente reconfortante para Eddie. Y dándose cuenta de lo que Eddie estaba tratando de decir, respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Sabía que esto vendría. Podía manejarlo. Le dolía pensar en eso, pero Richie estaba más que agradecido de que Eddie estuviera vivo, incluso si su primer pensamiento fue sobre su esposa. ¿Por qué no lo sería?

—¿Myra?— Preguntó Richie. Su nombre sabía quemado en su lengua por alguna razón, pero él iba a poner una buena cara aunque eso lo matara. Para su sorpresa, Eddie arrugó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi MG— dijo Eddie. —Por lo general, lo llamo con más frecuencia y además, dudo que alguna vez crea los cambios en mi historial médico si no lo ve en persona, así que...

—¿MG como en médico general? ¿Cómo un doctor?— Preguntó Richie. —Espera, solo has estado aquí por tres días, ¿con qué frecuencia llamas a tu médico?

—¿Tres días?— Preguntó Eddie.

—No en el hospital, en Derry— dijo Richie. —Solo has estado aquí como por un día, no te asustes.— Las palabras habrían sido más punzantes si no fuera por el hecho de que, no solo Richie no había soltado la mano de Eddie, ahora él estaba pasando el pulgar sobre los nudillos magullados de Eddie.

 _Eddie lo sabrá_ , pensó Richie para sí mismo, pero no podía preocuparse demasiado. No mientras todavía se tocaban, no mientras todavía se miraban el uno al otro.

—Supongo que tiene sentido— dijo Eddie, las palabras siendo arrastradas juntas. —Richie- Rich- Richie, estoy _tan jodidamente drogado—_ anunció, luego dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, riendo en voz alta.

—Jesucristo, quiero lo que sea que te hayan dado— dijo Richie, totalmente consciente de que no sonaba más que cariñoso y que no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar a Eddie con adoración mientras se reía, suave, dulce y vivo sobre la cama.

Oh, ¿cómo podría Richie haber olvidado lo enamorado que estaba? Claro, la ciudad se llevó todo cuando se mudó, Derry le robó sus recuerdos, pero ¿realmente podría haber olvidado sentirse así? ¿Desesperado, indefenso y horrorizado consigo mismo mientras seguía sintiendo que estaba montando una montaña rusa imposiblemente alta que lo dejaba sin aliento y nunca, nunca se detuvo? ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a Eddie cuando Eddie lo hacía sentirse de _esta_ _manera_?

Eddie, por su parte, hizo un gesto hacia una de las bolsas llenas de líquido con su brazo bueno, apenas haciendo una mueca al levantar la mano.

—Si tienes tus propias cosas de punción venosa— dijo.

—¿Mis propias que?— Preguntó Richie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Punción venosa— dijo Eddie. —Como, meter una aguja en tu brazo y...

—Sí, claro— dijo Richie. —Creo que necesitas eso. ¿Qué, mierda, cuánto hay allí?

Eddie se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca.

—No sé lo que hicieron con tu chaqueta— dijo Eddie. —O la ropa en la que casi me muero—. Hizo una mueca hacia Richie, un intento de una sonrisa torcida que todavía parecía bastante sombría en su rostro herido. Richie hizo todo lo posible para devolverle la sonrisa a través de la abrumadora marea de emoción. Eddie probablemente iba a estar bien. Estaba sentado y hablando y estaba haciendo bromas para tratar de hacer que Richie sonriera, pero estaba tan herido, más herido que las peores pesadillas de su madre. Y Richie lo había dejado allí. Había alegría, dolor, culpa, anhelo y una emoción que Richie solo pudo definir claramente como _Eddie_ , el tirón magnético que surgió de su pecho y lo tiró siempre hacia Eddie. Los ojos de Richie se sintieron hinchados y llorosos nuevamente mientras miraba la cara de Eddie, su sonrisa inquebrantable y sangrienta.

 _No seas estúpido_ , se suplicó a sí mismo y convocó tanto coraje como pudo, hablando alrededor del grueso nudo en su garganta.

—¿Acaso no empacan la ropa de todos los John Doe **(1)** y se la dan a las personas sin hogar?— Preguntó Richie.

—¿Ellos qué? ¡No hacen eso! ¡Y no soy un John Doe!

Eso se sintió un poco mejor. Eso reavivó algo del calor en el pecho de Richie, porque incluso demacrado y herido, Eddie podía enardecerse. Su cara estaba demacrada y angustiada y sus hombros estaban tensos, y cuando Richie reprimió una sonrisa, fue real.

—Totalmente lo hacen, vi un documental sobre cómo las personas sin hogar bien vestidas obtenían su ropa de las víctimas de accidentes automovilísticos. Y no tenías tu billetera o identificación cuando llegaste, así que...

—¡Sabes mi nombre!— Dijo Eddie y Jesús, tenía que saber que era una broma, pero si estaba siguiéndole el juego o simplemente estaba demasiado drogado para estar consiente de ello, Richie estaba pasando el mejor momento que había tenido desde que regresó a Derry con esto, así que siguió sonriendo.

—No sé hombre, esta ciudad te hace olvidar las cosas.

—¡Imbécil!

—Quizás, pero definitivamente tu favorito— dijo Richie. Tantas preguntas lo molestaban mientras miraba a Eddie, su expresión se suavizaba de nuevo ante la opaca y drogada bruma en sus ojos. Parecía tan cansado, tan abierto, tan insoportablemente Eddie. Y Richie quería saberlo todo. ¿Eddie se sintió traicionado por que no se habían esforzado más para salvarlo? ¿Estaba inconsciente o simplemente era incapaz de hablar? ¿Cómo lo había logrado y francamente, cómo se había aferrado a la chaqueta de Richie en medio de toda esa escalada?

_¿A dónde irían desde aquí?_

—Eds— comenzó Richie, tratando de forzar una de sus preguntas, pero su garganta se estancó de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de dejar de llorar, ¿por qué hoy todo lo hizo fue llorar? Pero Eddie, drogado y exhausto, claramente no se dio cuenta y estaba mirando a Richie con un enfoque confuso. Richie se tragó el nudo en la garganta. —¿Cómo lo hiciste?

No estaba seguro de qué tipo de respuesta esperaba, pero no esperaba que Eddie sonriera débilmente y soltara una carcajada.

—Nunca me creerías— dijo Eddie, con la voz quebrada bajo presión. Estaba cansado, Richie debería dejarlo dormir y lo haría, pensó. Lo dejaría dormir tan pronto como descubriera como consiguió hacerlo su Eddie. ( _su_ )

—Bueno, acabo de recordar toda mi infancia reprimida y maté a un payaso de alcantarilla, así que creo que mi credibilidad es bastante baja en este momento— dijo Richie. —Pruébame. Creeré cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Eddie se cerraron y Richie sintió un momento de pánico obsceno, de no, no, no, no iba a perder a Eddie nuevamente, solo volvió en si cuando vio el tembloroso ascenso y caída del pecho de Eddie bajo un aluvión de demasiadas mantas delgadas. Él estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

—La tortuga me sacó— dijo. —Había una tortuga. Hablaba con tu voz. Me dijo la salida cuando estaba demasiado oscuro para ver y me llevó a través de las alcantarillas sobre su caparazón. Al principio pensé que estabas allí conmigo, pero la tortuga...

Los labios de Eddie se movieron, pero no salió ningún sonido. Por un momento, Richie pensó que se había quedado dormido. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro, suave y casi musical.

—... la tortuga sonaba como tú.

—¿Por qué la tortuga sonaba como yo, Eds?— Preguntó Richie. Ahora que los ojos de Eddie estaban cerrados, no tenía razón para contener su sonrisa. _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_.

Eddie murmuró algo, silencioso cual alas de un insecto. Richie se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Richie se dio cuenta de que él también estaba susurrando, reflejándolo sin pensarlo.

—Necesitaba escuchar a alguien en quien confiara.

Richie dejó que sus ojos se cerraran también y se inclinó hacia adelante, su cabeza rozó el brazo de Eddie, y se quedó allí hasta que la respiración de Eddie se volvió profunda y constante debido al sueño.

* * *

Bill hizo un gran esfuerzo para no revolcarse en su culpa. Esa fue la gran lección que se suponía que debía llevarse al volver a casa, ¿verdad? ¿Que no era su culpa si había monstruos en el mundo, que no podía salvar a todos? No fue su culpa que Georgie muriera y tampoco fue su culpa que Eddie muriera.

Excepto.

Excepto que Eddie no había muerto en lo absoluto. Pero Bill lo _había_ dejado pensando que lo estaba.

Cuando la enfermera regresó con Richie, ahora sonriente y tranquilo y preguntó si alguien más quería entrar, Bill ya se había dicho a sí mismo que iba a dejar ir a otra persona. No merecía ver a Eddie, no sabía qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle, ni siquiera cómo empezar a disculparse. Y aun así.

Aquí había una oportunidad para hacer lo que nunca había podido hacer con Georgie. Para explicarse, disculparse, tener un poco más de tiempo con Eddie y apreciarlo mientras aún estaba vivo.

Joder, pero Bill realmente no creía que lo fuera. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría Eddie seguir vivo?

Entonces, quiso dar el paso a otro cortésmente cuando la enfermera entró y dijo que alguien más podía ir a ver a Eddie. Tenía la intención de asentir hacia Mike o Bev y sentarse, asegurarse de que Richie estaba bien. Pero no pudo evitar la forma en que su cabeza se levantó con esperanza, la forma en que miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos porque Dios, necesitaba ver que Eddie estaba realmente, verdaderamente vivo.

—Ven por aquí— dijo y tan pronto como Bill se volvió hacia los demás -para disculparse y preguntarles si alguien más quería ir primero- Bev le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ben gesticuló la palabra _Ve_ hacia él y Mike asintió. Sin ninguna otra confirmación, Bill siguió a la mujer de regreso a la UCI.

Bill había escrito un montón sobre las UCI, pero nunca había visto una en la vida real. Era una cosa extraña y egocéntrica en la que pensar, pero era todo lo que podía pensar. Tenía cuarenta años y en todas sus novelas escribió sobre el olor a lejía, el ruido de las ruedas metálicas sobre el linóleo. No podía oler la lejía en la vida real, aunque había un penetrante aroma a alcohol que le recordaba al desinfectante para manos. También se imaginó a los hospitales como lugares muy antisépticos, blancos como el hielo y muy limpios, pero había un olor subyacente de enfermedad aquí y las luces fluorescentes eran de alguna manera amarillentas.

Nada de esto fue especialmente reconfortante, pero todo fue interesante y pensar en cómo podría mejorar su escritura era infinitamente mejor que pensar en Eddie, con un agujero en el pecho, sangre goteando por su rostro, la forma en que se veía la última vez que Bill lo había visto. Mejor que pensar en cómo fue él quien hizo que Eddie estuviera allí.

Al igual que Stan, al igual que Georgie, todo es culpa suya.

La enfermera hizo un gesto hacia la habitación sin abrir la puerta. Bill estaba un poco derrotado como para entrar solo, repentinamente golpeado con algo parecido al miedo escénico, pero de todos modos abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Allí, en la cama del medio, yacía Eddie. Solo habían conocido el rostro adulto del otro durante unos días y sin embargo, Bill sintió que podía reconocerlo en una multitud de millones, como reconocería a cualquiera de sus amigos de Derry. Eddie estaba conectado a cerca de un millón de máquinas e incluso con las cánulas atascadas en la nariz, su respiración era dificultosa.

 _No es asma_ , pensó Bill para sí mismo, un poco histéricamente.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Eddie, tampoco había sillas en esta UCI, pero Bill no estaba seguro de si eso era algo normal o simplemente cortesía de la hospitalidad regular de Derry. De todas formas, se sentó al pie de la cama, con cuidado de no golpear el pie de Eddie. Se sentó de esa manera, completamente inmóvil y en silencio, excepto por el goteo, el pitido y los ruidos lejanos de un bullicioso hospital, por lo que podrían haber sido cinco minutos o una hora.

—Hola, Eds— dijo Bill por fin, su voz áspera y agrietada.

Podría haberlo imaginado, pero pensó que vio la boca de Eddie torcerse, solo un poco, como si estuviera tratando de sonreír pero estaba muy, muy cansado.

—Lo... lo siento mucho, hombre— dijo Bill. Las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos. —Mierda, no quise... Supongo que no puedo decir que no quise que nadie se involucrara, pero nunca quise que te lastimaras.

Eddie murmuró algo. Su voz era ligera como una pluma, inaudible sobre los monitores y las vías intravenosas conectadas a él. Bill se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Susurró. Ni siquiera pensó que Eddie estuviera despierto, probablemente lo había imaginado, pero...

—Dije, 'No mierda'— murmuró Eddie, luego suspiró.

Bill comenzó a reír y luego se carcajeó incapaz de detenerse. Sí, no mierda, por supuesto. Eddie definitivamente sonrió esta vez y no había sangre atascada en sus dientes, no estaba sosteniendo sus propias tripas y por horrible que fuera este pequeño hospital de mierda, estaban bien. Por una vez, estaban bien.

—El mismo viejo Eds— Bill finalmente logro decir, apenas conteniendo más risas histéricas.

Eddie nuevamente no respondió. Puede haberse quedado dormido; Era difícil de decir. Bill apretó su mano antes de irse y volvió a la sala de espera, sintiendo el mismo alivio que había visto en la cara de Richie. Eddie estaba bien. Todos estaban bien.

* * *

—Así que, en serio, no es por anunciar el día del juicio final, pero ¿dónde diablos está Myra?— Preguntó Richie.

Los cinco se habían establecido en la biblioteca. Nadie los molestó arriba y aunque nadie parecía molestarlos en el hotel tampoco, Mike todavía estaba paranoico. Todavía no podía confiar en la buena gente de Derry, no después de vivir allí durante veintisiete años sin el resto de sus amigos. Sabía que la biblioteca era segura, su santuario, un pequeño lugar donde nadie vendría a buscarlo.

Por supuesto, también sabía que estaba siendo paranoico. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba después de que Eso murió, más claramente se dio cuenta de cuánto Eso se había metido con su cabeza. Lo mucho que Eso le hizo pensar que lo seguían, que lo odiaban. Había mucho racismo en Derry y a mucha gente no le agradaba, pero sospechaba que se correspondía con cuánto estaba en su cabeza.

Pero aun así, Mike quería ir a casa para descomprimirse. Trajo a sus amigos a su lugar (ahora despierto y vivo y lo suficientemente libre como para sentirse un poco más avergonzado por el ático viejo y polvoriento, completamente cubierto de telarañas y repleto de libros) y les dio cerveza barata, se sentaron en el suelo porque no había suficientes asientos, con montones y montones de libros como respaldo. Richie, un poco borracho, había logrado dirigir la conversación casi de inmediato hacia Eddie.

—Digo, alguien la contactó, ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

—La llamé anoche— dijo Mike. —Y ella está en camino, pero creo que Eddie tomó su auto, así que puede tomarle un tiempo.

—Dios, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo— dijo Beverly. —Escuchar que alguien a quien amas pasa por algo así y luego simplemente, ¿simplemente no poder estar allí? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

—Mm— dijo Richie, bebiendo profundamente.

—Sí, supongo que todos tenemos personas a las que deberíamos llamar— dijo Bill. —No sé sobre ti y tu esposo, Bev, pero no he llamado a mi esposa desde que me fui. Ella debe estar asustada.

—¿Te ha estado llamando?— Preguntó Beverly.

—No lo sabría— dijo Bill, riéndose un poco. —Mi teléfono ha estado muerto desde que volvimos a Neibolt.

—Ooh, esa es una llamada telefónica de la que no querría ser parte— dijo Richie. Había una acritud en sus palabras, una que Mike no podía entender.

—¿A quién necesitas llamar para decirle que sigues vivo, Rich?— Preguntó Bill. Era un tipo de borracho perezoso, todo sonrisas suaves y buen humor.

—¿Mi gerente?— Dijo Richie. Sacó la tapa de otra botella, todavía cauteloso, todavía molesto por... algo. Mike no podía identificarlo y no solo porque ya había tomado algunos tragos también. Richie no había sido tan malhumorado cuando eran niños, ¿verdad? —Joder, quiero decir, en realidad, realmente necesito llamar a mi gerente. Tiene que estar enojado conmigo. Abandoné a mitad de la gira.

—Incluso un gerente está más cerca que cualquier persona a la que necesite llamar— dijo Ben. Todavía tenía una actitud tímida y autocrítica, el mismo pequeño pato **(2)** mentalmente, como si no se diera cuenta de que ahora era la materia prima candente entre los perdedores. —No creo que haya hecho nada peor que perder un par de reuniones y pueden continuar sin mí en todas ellas.

—¡De ninguna manera!— Dijo Bev, fuerte y risueña. Ella casi cayó en el regazo de Ben con su cerveza en la mano. —Esos edificios se derrumbarán sin ti, chico nuevo. Todos simplemente... ¡se estrellarán!

—Pienso que puedes haber tenido una de más— dijo Ben, todavía riendo ligeramente.

—¿Cómo creen que es ella?— Preguntó Richie. Ben y Beverly estaban demasiado envueltos el uno en el otro como para darse cuenta, pero Mike y Bill se volvieron hacia él. —Quiero decir, ¿con qué clase de persona se casaría Eddie?

—Yo... creo que debería estar aquí mañana. Podremos conocerla entonces— dijo Mike.

—Claro, claro— dijo Richie. —Pero... no lo sé, no puedo imaginarlo.

—El hecho de que ustedes dos estuvieran siempre en la garganta del otro no significa que él sea así con todos— dijo Bill. —Y, quiero decir, Eddie siempre pensaba demasiado las cosas. Apuesto a que eso podría hacer que fuera realmente romántico. Recordaría cada aniversario y todas esas cosas. Soy muy malo recordando aniversarios.

—No te perdiste tu aniversario mientras matabas a un payaso, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Richie.

—No— dijo Bill, luego frunció el ceño. —Espera, espera, ¿lo hice?

Mike escupió cerveza al suelo, pero luego Bill negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hice— dijo, luego asintió para sí mismo, como si dijera que estaba seguro de eso.

—Cristo, hombre— dijo Mike, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Me estás poniendo ansioso por esta mierda, quiero decir, no hay forma de que seas _tan_ malo...

—Lo soy, lo juro-

—Quiero decir, ella se parece a su madre, no crees que ella también actúa como ella, ¿verdad?

Mike y Bill se voltearon hacia Richie y Mike trató de no parecer molesto. Se deleitaba con el éxito, la libertad, la idea de un Derry que ya no estaba maldecido y la capacidad de vivir el resto de su vida. Tenía sentido que Richie estuviera preocupado antes de saber cómo estaba Eddie y que él estuviera deprimido antes de que Eddie regresara, pero esto se estaba volviendo demasiado.

—No lo sé Richie— dijo Mike. —Creo que lo sabremos mejor cuando la conozcamos.

—Sí, claro— dijo Richie. —¿No es extraño que aún no lo hayamos hecho? Quiero decir, él es su esposo. Uno pensaría que ella encontraría la manera de llegar aquí más rápido. Maine no está tan lejos de Nueva York.

—Rich, lo prometo, puedes odiarla todo lo que quieras después de haberla conocido— dijo Beverly con un toque de burla en su voz. —¿Qué, estás celoso de que una chica tonta se interponga entre los Perdedores?

Richie se echó a reír y Mike notó el excesivo color en sus mejillas. No estaban tan borrachos, pensó Mike. Solo habían tomado unas cuantas cervezas y Richie todavía se había visto pálido como la leche en el Jade de Oriente.

Y algo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mike hizo clic.

Oh. Richie estaba... oh.

—Estará bien durante la noche, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, probablemente va a dormir toda la noche. Esta bastante drogado actualmente— dijo Richie. Terminó con una risita nerviosa, tratando de sonar como si estuviera bromeando.

—Estará bien, Rich— dijo Mike. Se estiró, puso una mano sobre la mano de Richie y la apretó. Richie levantó la vista, sorprendido como un ciervo paralizado en la carretera, pero Mike simplemente le sonrió lo más tranquilizador que pudo.

—¿Va a estar bien?— Repitió Richie.

—Lo hará— dijo Mike.

Recordaba su infancia. Los recordaba alejándose y olvidando, uno por uno. Recordó el día en que Richie apareció en la granja, tratando de no llorar, porque había llamado a Eddie en Nueva York y Eddie había olvidado el nombre de Richie. Mike se sintió estúpido, pero ¿cómo podría haberlo sabido? Apenas sabía que existían personas homosexuales en 1990. Y sin embargo.

Él lo amaba. Estaba enamorado de él.

Fue lindo, pensó Mike vagamente. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando y brumoso entre el polvo y la bebida, y no podía formar pensamientos sólidos. Pero decidió que era lindo. Quizás enredado -con Myra- y él no sabía nada sobre cómo se sentía Eddie, pero el amor, pensó Mike, no era algo malo. No podía serlo, no con la forma abierta y desinteresada que Richie amaba, incluso si nunca hablaba de eso.

Era un desastre enredado, seguro, pero cuando Mike miró a Ben y Bev, sentados acurrucados y entrelazando los dedos entre sí, también pensó que su grupo tendía a tener una forma de resolver estas cosas.

* * *

Richie, una vez más, estaba esperando afuera del hospital como si estuviera haciendo fila para el boleto más popular de la ciudad. Había visto a Eddie dos veces el día anterior y finalmente llamó a su gerente para decirle que tardaría un poco más antes de volver a la gira.

—¿Pero _cuándo_ , Rich?— Había preguntado, el alto nivel de ansiedad era claro incluso por teléfono. —¡No puedes dejarme así, Richie!

—Es un poco complicado— dijo Richie. —En el futuro previsible. Es una emergencia, como te dije.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencia, Rich? ¿Qué quieres que le diga a la gente? Porque en este momento el público cree que tomaste la salida tradicional de la comedia y saltaste de una silla con un cinturón alrededor del cuello.

—Morboso— dijo Richie. —Y totalmente fuera de lugar. Si me matara, haría algo extraño, como ese tipo francés que hizo una guillotina casera en su habitación de hotel.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego:

—Jesús, Rich, no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¡No!— Dijo Richie, avergonzado de que su gerente incluso pensara que era una posibilidad. —No, solo... estoy con amigos. Alguien resultó herido y realmente no puedo contarte todos los detalles, así que inventa algo colorido.

—Me estás matando, Rich, ¿lo sabes?

—Uh-huh, me tengo que ir— dijo Richie y colgó.

Bill había llamado a su esposa en algún momento y fue reprendido adecuadamente por teléfono. Beverly le explicó al resto en términos vagos que ella y su esposo se estaban separando y ella agarró la mano de Ben con fuerza mientras decía esto. Todo estaba funcionando bien en casa, más o menos y Richie había vuelto a esperar la parte importante. Esperó a ver a Eddie nuevamente.

Y luego, cuando estaban en la sala de espera, Mike aun firmando por ellos, un fantasma del pasado de Richie irrumpió por las puertas principales.

—¡¿Dónde está él?!— gritó Sonia Kaspbrak mientras corría hacia la recepción. —¿Dónde está mi Eddie?

El hombre de la recepción estaba de pie detrás del escritorio, con las palmas extendidas, tratando de aplacarla, y Richie parpadeó. Eddie dijo que su madre había muerto, así que...

—Oh, Dios mío— susurró Richie. Su cabello era rubio brillante y antinatural y su cara llena de lágrimas era más suave, menos tensa, menos maliciosa. Parecía familiar, pero...

—Usted debe ser la señora K— dijo Richie. Él se acercó a ella con su sonrisa más encantadora y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Ya no estaba celoso. Este, decidió, era el mejor día de su vida y ninguno de los otros perdedores había llegado todavía para tratar de evitar que enloqueciera con esto.

—¿Conoces a mi Eddie?— Preguntó ella.

—Claro que sí, señora K— dijo Richie. —Soy un buen amigo de Eddie. Lo conocí desde que era un niño y lo vi ayer. Va a estar bien.

Parecía aún más familiar cuando arrugó la cara, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si él le gustaba o no.

—¿Cómo pudiste a verlo? Acabo de llegar, no...

—¿Alguna vez conociste a su madre?— Preguntó Richie.

—Nos conocimos una o dos veces, ¿por qué?— Preguntó ella.

—No, no hay razón— dijo Richie, apenas conteniendo la risa. —¿Tienes algún apodo lindo para Eddie? Su madre solía llamarlo...

—Oye, Richie, ¿con quién estás hablando?— Preguntó Beverly con una gran y amplia sonrisa de "no te atrevas".

—Me estoy familiarizando con la _nueva_ _Sra_ _. K_ — dijo Richie, poniendo un gran peso en cada palabra. Los ojos de Bev se posaron en Myra, había un destello de pánico en su rostro y forzó la falsa sonrisa de regreso a su rostro.

—¡Encantada de conocerte! Soy Beverly Marsh ¿Debes ser Myra?— Dijo Beverly. Myra parecía infeliz con ella, pero estrechó la mano de Bev. El hombre que trabajaba en la recepción parecía profundamente agradecido cuando Richie lo miró.

—Soy la esposa de Eddie— confirmó. —¿Cómo esta él? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Y, curiosamente, nadie le había preguntado a Richie qué le había pasado a Eddie. Miró a Beverly y ella tragó saliva.

—Es una especie de larga historia— dijo Beverly. —Pero lo importante es saber que va a estar bien y que necesita descansar mucho.

—Hola— dijo Bill, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba a ellos. —¿Eres Myra Kaspbrak?

—¿Cuántas personas has dejado ver a mi esposo mientras se supone que está descansando?— Gritó Myra, girando hacia el recepcionista. El recepcionista parecía asustado, pero hizo clic en la computadora. Richie se dio cuenta de que había una muy buena posibilidad de que estuviera imprimiendo una nota que decía que Myra les había dado permiso y Richie intervino para detenerlo.

—Le encanta la compañía, Sra. K— dijo Richie apresuradamente. —Debes tener mucha prisa para volver a verlo, ¿verdad?

Richie le dirigió al recepcionista una mirada de complicidad y él asintió.

—Sí, señora Kaspbrak, si desea tomar asiento allí, haremos que alguien la lleve a la habitación de su marido en un momento.

Parecía lista para discutir, pero aparentemente todos los amigos de Eddie eran una fuerza más formidable como adultos que como niños. Posiblemente Myra era menos contundente que Sonia, aunque parecían idénticas por fuera. Cualquiera que sea el caso, ella se dejó llevar por Bill y Beverly a los asientos, sollozando en lugar de llorar mientras preguntaba qué le había pasado a Eddie y si los médicos sabían a qué era alérgico y ¿estaba seguro siendo tratado aquí?

Seguramente alguien vendría a buscar a Myra en cualquier momento, tan pronto como una enfermera estuviera libre, pero Richie no pudo evitar pensar que él ya conocía el camino a la habitación de Eddie. Suponiendo que la puerta no estaba cerrada (y después de todo, ¿por qué lo estaría?), nada realmente impedía que Richie simplemente... entrara.

Consideró por el más breve de los momentos si esto era una muy buena idea, luego descubrió que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Creía que era una muestra de cuánto le importaba Eddie el que prefiriera ir con él a quedarse en la sala de espera y burlarse de su esposa/madre.

Luego estuvo en el pasillo y en la puerta de Eddie y sin detenerse a llamar, Richie irrumpió, sin contener las risas de su encuentro en el vestíbulo.

Eddie se veía mucho más lúcido ahora y miró a Richie con ojos despejados que parecían completamente conscientes.

—Hola, Richie— dijo. —¿Se te permite estar de vuelta aquí?

—Eh— dijo Richie. —No está claro. Supongo que ya veremos. ¿Cómo te sientes, Eddie-Spaghetti?

—Oh, Jesús, peor ahora— dijo Eddie, rodando los ojos. —Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras olvidado ese estúpido apodo.

—Nunca, Spaghetti-Man— dijo Richie. —Incluso te pareces un poco al espagueti en este momento, ¿De la forma en que se pone realmente pálido y flácido cuando lo cocinas demasiado?

—¿Viniste aquí para insultarme?— Preguntó Eddie.

—Definitivamente— dijo Richie. —Además, para traer noticias: tu esposa está en camino.

—¿Ella qué?— Preguntó Eddie, sentándose demasiado rápido por su cuenta y tirando de los cables pegados a sus brazos. Richie levantó las manos y trató de leer la expresión de ojos desorbitados en el rostro de Eddie sin ser demasiado obvio. ¿La había extrañado tanto? Realmente no la había mencionado, pero suponía que ya que estaban casados era lógico que Eddie la echara de menos y era estúpido que los celos comenzaran a gruñir como un perro rabioso en la boca del estómago de Richie. Eddie no le debía nada.

—En la sala de espera. Probablemente llegue en cualquier momento, momento en el que realmente estaré en problemas. Más cuando se de cuenta de que Bev se hizo pasar por ella para otorgarnos los derechos de visita.

—Tú... lo siento, ¿qué?— Preguntó Eddie, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Eddie definitivamente se estaba enojando con él, el corazón de Richie palpitó mientras escuchaba la voz de Eddie. Estaba vivo, estaba bien, era todo lo que Richie necesitaba para no caer llorando de nuevo porque se sentía bien aquí, junto a Eddie, quien todavía respiraba.

—De todos modos, si pudieras hablarle sobre eso, sería muy apreciado— dijo Richie. —Yo... nosotros, solo necesitábamos ver que estabas bien.

Realmente no había querido decir algo tan tierno y abierto, pero al parecer había sido lo correcto, porque Eddie se suavizó un poco, luciendo menos molesto que hace un momento.

—No has conocido a M-Myra, ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

—Sí, la Sra. K y yo estábamos empezando a conocernos— dijo Richie. Arqueó las cejas, agachó la cabeza, y dijo: —Ya sabes, Eds, me estaba desanimando por ser viudo después de la muerte de tu madre, pero ahora estoy empezando a ver que podría haber encontrado un reemplazo en-

—Cállate antes de que presione el botón de llamada y le diga a la enfermera que cometiste falsificación médica— dijo Eddie. Richie resopló. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta comenzando a abrirse. No había tiempo real para correr, por lo que Richie se arrojó sobre la cama junto a la de Eddie y corrió la cortina a su alrededor, rezando para que Myra no estuviera allí por mucho tiempo.

Además, ahora que lo pensaba bien, realmente esperaba que no trajeran a otro paciente.

—¡Oh!— Richie escuchó decir a la mujer. Incluso con las gafas puestas, apenas podía ver las sombras de los Kaspbrak a través de la cortina, pero Dios, Myra incluso sonaba como Sonia. Era espeluznante, y casi esperaba que ella le gritara a Eddie que enviara a sus sucios amiguitos a otro lugar.

—Oh— dijo Myra de nuevo, su voz húmeda y vacilante. —¡Oh, Eddie!

Un suave sonido de cuerpos colisionando, el crujido ominoso de una cama de hospital y un fuerte jadeo de Eddie.

—¡Ay, cariño, ten cuidado!— Jadeó y la cama crujió de nuevo cuando ella retrocedió. —Oye, no llores Marty, estoy bien.

Su amonestación fue en vano. Myra (¿qué clase de apodo era Marty?, se preguntó Richie) estaba sollozando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar y Richie pensó que vio la sombra del brazo de Eddie a medida que él lo levantaba para sostener su mano. Su pecho oprimido se tensó nuevamente, otro destello de celos helado. « _Toma mi mano_ ».

—¡Eee-eddie, estás _herido_!— Gritó ella. —¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué tan malo es, Eddie?

—No es tan malo— dijo Eddie. Sonaba suplicante, engatusador, pero no manso, como lo hacía cuando eran niños. —Es doloroso, pero apenas lo siento. Muchos medicamentos para el dolor.

—¿Demasiados? ¿Todavía puedes sentir todas tus extremidades Eddie? ¿Tampoco te dieron nada a lo que eres alérgico que podría debilitar tu frágil sistema...?

—Está todo bien— dijo Eddie. Su voz era suave y relajante y nada como Richie había escuchado antes. Había una gentileza en él que parecía completamente desconocida para Richie. —Marty, cariño, vamos.

Su voz se hizo más baja, demasiado baja para que Richie oyera las palabras, pero podía oír el tono. Él le habló en voz baja, suave, su voz como un bálsamo. La estaba sosteniendo y ella lloró en su pecho, fuerte, húmedo, gimiendo, y las costillas de Richie se contrajeron alrededor de sus pulmones.

—¡Eddie, estaba tan asustada!— Sollozo ella, su voz amortiguada por su bata.

—Lo sé, cariño— dijo, todavía bajo y suave. Su voz era extraña para Richie, quien nunca, nunca lo había escuchado así. —Está bien, todo va a estar bien.

Richie podía sentir su corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte en lugares improbables, como debajo de las uñas y en la base de su cráneo. Todo tipo de recuerdos volvieron a él, cuando era niño siempre creyó que algún día Eddie crecería y conseguiría una novia como todos los demás, pero Richie nunca antes había tenido que verlo. Nunca tuvo que escuchar la forma en que Eddie hablaba con alguien de quien estaba enamorado.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Richie se asomó por detrás de la cortina azul polvo. La cara de Myra todavía estaba enterrada en el pecho de Eddie y Richie quería gritarle, decirle que estaba herido y que no debía perturbar la herida, e incluso cuando las palabras se elevaron en su garganta él podía escucharlas, no en su propia voz, sino en la de ella. En la de Sonia. Eddie no lo vio, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara pegada a la parte superior de su cabeza y la nariz enterrada en su cabello. Richie pensó, estúpidamente, que la mitad de la jodida razón por la que había renunciado a los contactos era por cuánto le hacían arder los ojos y sin embargo, incluso usando anteojos, sus ojos seguían jodidamente adoloridos y las lágrimas amargas seguían cayendo cuando ni siquiera lloraba, no por relaciones, no por otros _chicos_.

Mientras estaban envueltos el uno en el otro, Richie abrió la cortina y salió de la cama. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, corrió por el pasillo, componiendo su expresión antes de llegar con los Perdedores en la sala de espera.

Eddie estaba vivo y estaba emocionado. Su corazón podría estallar en su pecho, estaba tan contento de que Eddie lo hubiera logrado.

Pero no detuvo la punzada.

* * *

Eddie extrañaba su inhalador.

Sí, sí, él sabía que no lo necesitaba. Nunca lo había necesitado y después de salir de la corteza terrestre sin él, tenía todas las pruebas que podría necesitar, pero parte de este, aparte de calmar los ataques de pánico, se había convertido en algo reconfortante. Incluso sin apretarlo en su boca y sentir la rápida ráfaga de aire artificial y limo medicinal rodando por su garganta, solo tocarlo en su bolsillo lo consolaba, lo calmaba. Su compañera de trabajo en New Age, quien legalmente se llamaba Lentil, tenía una piedra de preocupación para este propósito exacto. Ella incluso le dio una, en una fiesta de Navidad en la oficina. Una piedra de color púrpura pálido, pulida y lisa cual espejo, la cual según ella le ayudaría a absorber su ansiedad. Aceptó cortésmente y la tiró a la basura después.

Sí, su inhalador había sido una especie de piedra de preocupación todos estos años, por lo que tal vez tendría que ir a una librería de autoayuda que vendiera CD de canciones de ballenas y paquetes de salvia y comprarse otra pieza de amatista, ver si funcionaba mejor como reemplazo. Un placebo para su placebo. Dios, era desagradable incluso para sí mismo.

Myra había estado en su habitación de hospital durante cuatro horas seguidas, la mayor parte del tiempo llorando y diciendo lo _preocupada_ que estaba, lo _asustada_ que estaba y lo _horrible_ que era toda esta situación. Y ella ni siquiera sabía la mitad. Ella le había preguntado varias veces cómo había resultado herido, pero cada vez se las arregló para desviar el tema, describía algún otro síntoma o medicamento que tenía, ante lo cual Myra siempre estaba profundamente interesada.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, la sacó de la habitación fingiendo necesitar una sudadera, algo más cálido que la bata de hospital, y ella podría encontrar una guardada en su habitación en el Derry Town Home. Tenía un poco de frío, pero extrañaba a los demás, extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba a las personas que lo conocían no como un hombre enfermo y débil con un temperamento corto el cual era divertido por su debilidad, sino como otro niño. Como un héroe Como alguien... valiente.

Ella le dijo que regresaría muy pronto y él mencionó con una voz casual que sus amigos podrían estar visitándolo mientras ella estaba fuera. Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Como ese tipo Richie Tozier? ¿El comediante? Lo conocí en el vestíbulo y no me habías dicho que lo conocías.

—Supongo que se me debe haber olvidado— dijo Eddie. —No te preocupes por nada, Marty. Te gustarán. Son grandes personas, la razón por la que estoy aquí.— De una manera indirecta, en cualquier caso.

Parecía dudosa, pero le dio un beso húmedo en la frente antes de salir corriendo.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, él dijo: —¿Richie?— Sospechaba que Richie se había escapado (de alguna manera) en algún momento antes, solo porque nunca había sabido que Richie podía quedarse quieto por más de cinco minutos, mucho menos cuatro horas.

Nadie respondió, en cualquier caso, así que Eddie se rindió y presionó el botón de llamada. No era como si pudiera estirarse y abrir la cortina por sí mismo. Tenía un rango de movimiento muy limitado, e incluso si pudiera ponerse de pie, no estaba seguro de poder levantar ninguno de sus brazos tan alto.

—¿Está bien, señor Kaspbrak?— Preguntó el enfermero. Estaba nervioso, era joven y por la forma en que miraba los vendajes de Eddie, probablemente le preocupaba que pasara algo con las heridas de Eddie.

—Bien— dijo Eddie, lo cual era apenas cierto. Le dolía en todas partes, más profundo de lo que cualquier analgésico podía alcanzar, pero no quería mencionar eso o lidiar con ello en ese momento. Había vivido cosas peores en este punto, aunque notó distraídamente que probablemente era la primera vez que decía que estaba bien cuando, físicamente, no estaba bien en absoluto. —Me preguntaba si podrías traer a mis amigos desde el vestíbulo.

El enfermero se inclinó en un ángulo incómodo para mirar la historia clínica recortada en la cama de Eddie, luego le hizo otra cara nerviosa, una energía ansiosa irradiando definitivamente de él.

—¿Realmente no parece que esté autorizado para múltiples visitantes?— Dijo. —Todavía está en una etapa muy temprana de recuperación y-

—Estoy muy jodidamente... muy consciente de mis heridas, lo prometo— dijo Eddie. —Pero tener a cinco personas en mi habitación no va a hacer una diferencia en mi curación, estoy absolutamente seguro de ello.— Tanto por no maldecir. El enfermero parecía más agitado que nunca, pero asintió y salió de la habitación de Eddie, para su alivio. Mientras tanto, Eddie miró los plafones del techo y dejó que su mente divagara.

Principalmente, estaba nebuloso y con dolor, con una ligera sensación de picazón que asumió que era por estar _sanando_. Nunca había tenido que curarse de algo peor que un brazo roto antes, pero esto tenía un tipo similar de picor a cuando su hueso se compuso nuevamente. Sintió una especie de dolor hueco en el pecho que se dio cuenta era porque _extrañaba_ , extrañaba a Richie, extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba las comodidades del hogar, como comida sólida y ropa de verdad. Incluso extrañó a Myra, aunque unos minutos después de que llegó se sintió satisfecho de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que podía prescindir de ella.

Ah, estaba el problema de Myra.

¿El problema? La amaba, la extrañaba, cuando ella lloraba quería verla feliz y bien otra vez. No le asustaban ni le llenaban de temor como las lágrimas de su madre. (E incluso si no admitiera para sí mismo el que sabía por qué lo _hizo_ , definitivamente sabía la diferencia de que si bien se había casado con su madre, se había casado con la versión amable de ella, la versión amorosa de ella, la versión de ella que no se había podrido, oscurecido y vuelta vengativa bajo la sombra de Derry.) Pero mientras la abrazaba y la silenciaba y le decía que en realidad no era tan malo y que algunos de esos tatuajes que siempre odió se habrían ido ahora, «vamos Marty, sonríe» él llegó lentamente a la aplastante comprensión de que no estaba enamorado de ella. Verla lo llenó de cariño, la misma sensación de que le sirvieran una comida caliente en un día frío. Ella era su esposa y él la quería mucho.

Pero estar con ella no era lo mismo que...

—Mierda, amigo— dijo Richie. —Tu esposa.

—¿Qué es tan jodidamente gracioso, gilipollas?— Preguntó Eddie, e hizo un esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca. Hablar demasiado fuerte o demasiado rápido sacudió los vendajes alrededor de sus costillas, su estómago, incluso sus brazos y piernas. Cada vibración desencadenó una terrible reacción en cadena en todo su cuerpo, por lo que trató de quedarse quieto.

—Nada— dijo Ben, mirando mal a Richie. Ben, todavía tan dulce y sensible como era cuando era un niño. Ben, dedos entrelazados con los de Beverly. Eddie sonrió levemente. Ya era hora.

—No, adelante— dijo Eddie. Sonaba combativo, como era su costumbre, pero se sentía derrotado. —Puedes decir que ella se ve familiar.

—Bueno— comenzó Beverly, con una media sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro.

—Te casaste con tu puta madre, amigo— dijo Richie. —Eso es raro como la mierda.

—Bip-bip— dijo Bill, completamente descarado. —Ella parece, ah-

—¡Bueno, yo diría que única en su clase, pero-!— Richie fue interrumpido mitad por su propia risa y mitad por el codo de Beverly atrapado entre sus costillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó Beverly. Eddie, para su inmenso crédito, ni siquiera se rió de ella.

—Me he sentido mejor— dijo. —Casi me muero... ¿ayer?

—Antes de ayer— corrigió Beverly. Se había ablandado con la edad, se había vuelto dulce y redondeada donde, de niña, había sido de bordes completamente afilados. Eddie pensó, por un momento, que se había vuelto más femenina, pero no, se dio cuenta, no era eso. Todos se habían vuelto más suaves. Más débiles tal vez, pero también más amables.

—Cierto, bueno, casi me muero hace un par de días— dijo Eddie. —Y todavía tengo mucho frío y estoy muy drogado.

—¿Frío?— Preguntó Mike.

Eddie se encogió de hombros e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que el dolor fue cual fragmentos de hielo clavándose en los omóplatos.

—Todavía me inyectan sangre fresca de la nevera— dijo. —Sangre fría.

Richie resopló, la risa de un niño pequeño, y Bill rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo también. Eddie no quería decirlo en voz alta y gafarlo, pero se sintió bien. Igual de agradable como cuando se reunieron inicialmente en el restaurante.

—Y me veré como una mierda cuando salga de aquí— se dio cuenta Eddie en voz alta, sintiendo su cara caer en consternación como si sus músculos estuvieran reaccionando en cámara lenta.

—Te ves como una mierda en este momento, amigo— le dijo Richie.

—¡Amigo!— Dijo Ben.

—¿Qué? Eddie, sabes que parece que te aplastó un puto camión Mack, ¿no?

—Bip-bip— dijo Eddie con amargura. —Me refería a mi pecho, mi estómago.

—Tendrás algunas cicatrices increíbles— dijo Richie.

—No voy a tener músculos estomacales cuando salga de aquí— dijo Eddie.

—No eras exactamente Ben cuando entraste— dijo Richie.

—¡Amigo!— gritó Ben de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Yo tampoco, solo digo que ambos tenemos la definición muscular de una pasta cocida.

—Tengo un entrenador personal en casa— dijo Eddie. No estaba realmente picado, ya que era Richie, pero estaba emocionado por la oportunidad de demostrar que estaba equivocado. —Hago ejercicio; es parte de un estilo de vida saludable.

—¿La nueva Sra. K te deja salir de casa para algo tan peligroso?— Preguntó.

—Richie, si no te comportas, te pondremos en tiempo muerto— dijo Beverly. Él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara hasta que ella sacudió la cabeza como para decir que no estaba realmente enojada con él, porque él era Richie y todos tenían reglas diferentes para él. Estaban todos allí, todos bien, y algo profundo en la boca del estómago arruinado de Eddie se aflojó minuciosamente.

Entonces, un destello de frío otra vez. No, no estaban todos allí. Realmente nunca lo volverían a estar.

—¿Alguien ha hablado con Patty?— Preguntó. Había estado hablando tanto todo el día que su garganta irregular se estaba volviendo seca y arenosa por el uso excesivo, pero esto era importante. Sus amigos se pusieron serenos a la vez y Richie pareció encerrarse en sí mismo, reemplazado por un exterior gris y tranquilo que tenía poco que ver con el verdadero él.

—En realidad no— dijo Mike. —Revisé el obituario y hay un funeral este fin de semana. Pensamos en registrarnos, pero...

—Pero no es como si alguno de nosotros la conociera— dijo Eddie. —Sí, lo entiendo.— Se quedó callado por un momento. Finalmente tuvieron un minuto para respirar y el dolor golpeó a Eddie. No conocía a Stan como adulto, pero eran mejores amigos cuando eran niños. Más cerca que cerca. Stan se había colado en su casa después de que Eddie se rompió el brazo para pasar el rato con él y darle libros y Eddie le dio un regalo tardío de Bar Mitzvah, el cual Stan le dijo que era considerado pero claramente odiado. Se reunían y hablaban mientras Bill y Richie se lanzaban de cabeza en cualquier peligro que pudieran encontrar. Y ahora, de repente, se había ido.

Que estúpido era, estar tan molesto. Eddie no había hablado con él en años. No lo había _recordado_ en años. Sin embargo, su pecho relativamente intacto dolía.

Eddie abrió la boca para decir algo... recordar a Stan, sugerirle que le enviara flores a Patty, no estaba seguro, pero todo lo que salió de él fue una tos profunda, seca y desgarradora. La herida en su estómago punzó y envió disparos de dolor a través de él mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, jadeando por un aliento que no estuviera tan seco e irregular como todo en su garganta. Se agarró a los bordes de su cama con manos frías y frágiles, solo para descubrir que su agarre era demasiado débil para hacer más que tocar el colchón antes de deslizarse. Eddie tosió hasta que su visión se volvió gris y el único color que pudo ver fue una neblina roja en su regazo pálido y cubierto de mantas.

Entonces alguien gritó y Eddie ni siquiera tuvo aliento para decirles que estaba bien, realmente chicos, no se sentía peor de lo habitual.

Los otros perdedores se volvieron borrosos en su visión y Eddie, una vez más, pensó en cuánto echaba de menos su inhalador.

* * *

—Ya se lo hemos dicho, Sr. Tozier— dijo la mujer de la recepción. —No podemos revelarle información médica personal sobre nuestros pacientes sin el permiso expreso del paciente o de sus familiares. Y como el señor Kaspbrak está actualmente sedado...

—He estado en su habitación todo el jodido-

—Gracias— dijo Ben rápidamente. —Esperaremos aquí, entonces.

Tiró de Richie de regreso a las sillas por el codo. Para crédito de Richie, esta vez se dejó arrastrar, probablemente porque Eddie iba a estar bien. Ben no podía decir cómo sabía que esta vez no estaba en peligro, pero lo sabía y creía que Richie también.

Había más de un poco de ironía en el hecho de que, después de tantos años de que Eddie pensara que era frágil, ahora que demostró que no lo había sido, en realidad lo era. Reír demasiado fuerte o hablar demasiado alto podría sacudir algo suelto dentro de él y lastimarlo y luego...

Ben no estaba demasiado asustado. Eddie se veía lúcido y un poco avergonzado cuando el resto de ellos fueron sacados de la habitación. Sabía que toser sangre era generalmente una señal de muerte o una mala película sobre una niña bonita muriendo de tuberculosis, pero aun así.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Ben era la mirada en el rostro de Richie. Supuso que eso también tenía sentido. La última vez que Eddie había estado tosiendo sangre no había sido una gran experiencia.

Francamente, era una mierda el que Ben pudiera señalar la última vez que Eddie había estado tosiendo sangre. ¿Con qué frecuencia la gente tose sangre en su vida? No mucha, sospechaba Ben.

Sus pensamientos estaban todos desarticulados y cansados. Era difícil mantenerse concentrado, porque por mucho que le gustara pensar que, por fin, estaban fuera de peligro, ahora tenían que preocuparse por la vida de Eddie de una manera más larga y prolongada. A diferencia de Pennywise, no había nada contra que luchar y ningún monstruo para matar. Todo lo que podían hacer era sentarse en la sala de espera del hospital e intentar no comenzar a resentirse el uno con el otro.

No es que Ben albergara ningún resentimiento hacia nadie. O, si lo hizo, era por minuto. Bill podría haberlos metido en este lío en primer lugar, pero debido a él habían salvado innumerables vidas, habían convertido Derry en una ciudad habitable. Mike los había traído de vuelta sin decirles que el plan en el que había pensado tan meticulosamente había demostrado no funcionar, pero nuevamente, todo estaba bien si terminaba bien, supuso Ben. Volvió a ver a Beverly, le dijo a Beverly que él había sido quien estuvo junto a ella e incluso lo recordaban esta vez. Si no hubieran pasado por el infierno, a Ben nunca se le permitiría sentarse allí bajo la luminaria fluorescente y sostener su suave mano en la suya, todavía sintiendo una emoción de incredulidad ante su buena suerte cada vez que ella pasaba el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Claro, Richie lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza que todavía le dolía la nariz, pero Richie estaba preocupado, estaba molesto y Ben lo había sacado de Neibolt (para salvar su vida), así que estaba bien.

Y si no estaba del todo bien, podrían lidiar con eso más tarde.

El estado de ánimo de Richie no mejoró en lo absoluto cuando Myra regresó, con un grueso suéter doblado bajo el brazo, e inmediatamente la dejaron volver a ver a Eddie.

—Vamos, carajo— dijo Richie. —¿Entonces está lo suficientemente bien como para verla pero ni siquiera puedes decirnos cómo está?

—Política del hospital, Sr. Tozier— dijo la recepcionista, sin levantar la vista de su libro de bolsillo.

—Estoy segura de que nos mandará a llamar cuando esté despierto— dijo Beverly con dulzura.

Nadie estaba haciendo la pregunta clave, pensó Ben, aunque se sentía mal por siquiera pensarlo: ¿por qué Richie era tan intenso acerca de esto? Claro, siempre había tenido temperamento y él y Eddie siempre habían sido cercanos, pero no había sido un niño volátil. En el Jade de Oriente, parecía francamente despreocupado.

Ben supuso que la gente cambiaba cuando envejecía. Pero entonces, también pensó que tal vez Richie siempre había sido intenso cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Tuvo su gran pelea con Bill debido a que Eddie estaba herido. Regresó cuando escuchó que Bev estaba en peligro. Tal vez fue tan leal que funcionó en su propio detrimento.

Ben fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Bev, apoyándose en su brazo y susurrándole al oído.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte aquí?

Fue en una voz tan baja que Ben podría haberla escuchado mal, aunque sabía que no lo hizo. Por su voz baja, la pregunta era solo para él, aunque eso en sí mismo abrió todo tipo de preguntas. ¿Se irían juntos cuando se fueran? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Beverly tenía que hacer algo más formal para deshacerse de su esposo? ¿Que eran?

Estas fueron todas las preguntas que podrían haberse hecho (¡deberían haberse hecho!) antes, pero entonces Eddie había aparecido vivo y había una emergencia tras otra, cada momento libre junto al grupo o durmiendo. Ben todavía estaba tan cansado y no había sido capaz de pasar más de un minuto solo con Beverly. Hubiera sido peor si no hubiera pasado toda su vida esperando tener un minuto a solas con Beverly. Como eran las cosas, estaba acostumbrado a la sensación.

Quería preguntarle todas estas cosas y más, pero primero, pensó que la respuesta a su pregunta era obvia.

—Hasta que Eddie sea liberado— murmuró de vuelta. —Ambulatorio y en vías de recuperación, supongo. Si no quieres quedarte tanto tiempo en Derry...

—No, tienes razón— dijo Beverly. —Deberíamos quedarnos al menos durante ese tiempo. Es solo que estoy acumulando una factura en el hotel y no sé cuándo Tom... No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo podré pagarla.

Oh, Ben no había escuchado a Beverly decir una palabra contra él, pero no le gustaba Tom en absoluto. Si Bev hubiera dejado Derry con Bill, habría estado... bueno, no exactamente feliz, pero feliz era la mejor palabra que podía pensar para ello. Se habría alegrado de que Beverly fuera feliz y habría apreciado el hecho de que ella fuera feliz, en algún lugar. Le habría roto el corazón, pero estaría feliz de todos modos. Pero Tom, Ben se dio cuenta, no se parecía en nada a Bill.

—Puedo encargarme de ello por ti— dijo Ben de inmediato y luego se encogió. ¿Sonaba raro? Probablemente sonaba extraño, una especie de sugar-daddy dominante con su 'No te preocupes' y su 'Yo me ocupare de ello, cariño'. Beverly podía cuidarse sola, Ben no era estúpido. Pero tampoco quería que se preocupara innecesariamente. Quería cuidarla, si podía. —O, quiero decir, ¿estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar un lugar más barato? Si llega a parecer que Eddie fuera a estar aquí un tiempo, ¿podríamos dividir un AirBnB a largo plazo? Eso es lo que hago, ya sabes, proyectos largos— finalizó Ben sin convicción. Para su alivio, Bev seguía sonriéndole, esa sonrisa cariñosa y amorosa que le hacía sentir que el sol brillaba sobre él y solo sobre él.

—Eso sería realmente agradable— dijo Beverly. Ella apretó la mano de Ben y por un momento, Ben pensó que su corazón simplemente se detendría allí mismo. Ella se inclinó sobre su regazo hacia los otros chicos. —¿Ustedes quieren mudarse del pequeño hotel espeluznante a alguna casa por un rato? Ben y yo íbamos a quedarnos al menos hasta que Eddie salga del hospital.

—Obviamente— dijo Richie. —¿Ustedes tenían algo a lo que necesitaban llegar?

—Mi carrera ya está en ruinas— dijo Bill. —Y no iría a ningún lado de todos modos.

—Vivo aquí— se rió Mike cuando se giraron hacia él. —Espero que no por mucho tiempo, pero vivo aquí ahora. No voy a ninguna parte.

—¿Tienes que volver al trabajo, Mikey?— Preguntó Bill.

—En realidad, la biblioteca está cerrada al público en este momento— dijo Mikey. —No hay trabajo mientras se ocupan de la escena del crimen.

—Oh, mierda— dijo Ben. —Richie, ¿tus huellas siguen en el arma homicida?—

—Joder— dijo Richie. Estaba mirando hacia adelante, con las cejas fruncidas. —Presumiblemente. ¿Me acusarán de asesinato?

—No lo creo— dijo Mike. —Este pueblo siempre tiene una forma de encubrir estas cosas.

—Sí, pero si la maldición esta rota, entonces ya no lo hará, ¿verdad?— Dijo Richie. —Realmente no tengo tiempo para ser acusado de asesinato en este momento. Mi carrera ya está en problemas.

—Todos te daremos una coartada— dijo Ben. —Por lo que valga nuestra palabra.

—Esa sería una noticia— dijo Beverly con una sonrisa. —El _famoso autor Bill_ _Denbrough_ _insiste en que Richie_ _Tozier_ _no es culpable_ , ¿se imaginan?

Todos se rieron un poco más fuerte de lo que realmente justificaba la broma, porque todavía estaban tensos, seguían nerviosos y todavía esperaban escuchar que Eddie estaba bien otra vez. Eventualmente, Bill y Mike fueron a buscar comida, aunque Ben no estaba seguro de que tuvieran la intención de conseguir algo. No había visto más que una máquina expendedora desde que ingresaron al hospital, pero supuso que Mike conocía el lugar mejor que él. Entonces, Beverly se levantó para usar el baño y solo estaba Richie sentado junto a Ben, hosco y silencioso. 

Lo que Ben quería decir fue «Lo siento». Lo que lo que salió de su boca en ese momento fue:

—Solo estaba tratando de salvarte.

Richie lo fulminó con la mirada. Todavía parecía cansado y algo en el fondo de sus ojos estaba profundamente triste de una manera que el que Eddie estuviera vivo no había logrado cambiar.

—Si quieres que me disculpe, me han dicho de buena fuente que soy un imbécil. Lo prometo, no va a suceder.

—Claro— dijo Ben. Tenía la intención de dejarlo caer, pero se giró en su asiento para mirar a Richie. —Mira, estábamos tratando de salvarte. Lamento haber dejado a Eddie, ¿está bien? Lo siento y apestó. ¡Más que apestar! No puedo decirte lo jodidamente mal que me siento por haberlo dejado allí. Pero sobrevivió y no podemos deshacerlo. Y allí abajo, tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos y no se movía, mientras que nosotros sabíamos que estabas vivo. El lugar se estaba viniendo abajo, Rich. Teníamos que hacer algo.

Ben pensó por un momento que Richie no iba a decir nada. Le preocupó, solo por un segundo, que Richie lo golpeara nuevamente y se fuera. Pero en cambio, Riche suspiró y se encorvó. Para un hombre de más de seis pies de altura, parecía muy pequeño.

—No deberíamos haberlo dejado en absoluto— dijo Richie. —Incluso si hubiera estado muerto. No deberíamos haberlo dejado allí abajo.

—Rich, no sabíamos si podíamos salir con vida— dijo Ben, suplicando. —Ninguno de nosotros querría que los demás murieran tratando de llevar nuestro cuerpo a un lugar mejor.

—Habla por ti mismo— dijo Richie. —Ustedes dejan mi cuerpo en una alcantarilla y yo los perseguiré por toda la eternidad.

Ben le sonrió, pero eso no fue tan divertido.

—El hecho de que él esté bien no es el punto— dijo Richie. —El punto es que nunca deberíamos haberlo dejado en primer lugar.

—Richie, si él hubiera estado muerto-

—¿Habrías dejado a Beverly?

Por un momento, Ben no procesó lo que Richie dijo.

—¿Si ella hubiera estado muerta? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con algo? Ya dije que cualquiera de nosotros...

—Está bien, pero no estoy hablando de ninguno de nosotros, Ben— dijo Richie. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. Luego miró a Ben. La mirada en sus ojos era penetrante, pesada, sufriente y más que nada, parecía que estaba suplicándole a Ben que lo entendiera. —Te pregunto si _hubieras_ dejado a _Bev_. Incluso si pensaras que estaba muerta, ¿cómo te sentirías si te arrastráramos fuera?

Ben parpadeó hacia Richie, tratando de comprender lo que Richie quería que comprendiera. Entonces, de repente, Ben entendió.

—Espera, ¿tú-?

—¿A alguno de ustedes le gustan los ositos de goma?— Preguntó Bill. Tenía un brazo lleno de bocadillos envueltos en plástico y una expresión divertida en su rostro. —La máquina escupió siete bolsas, así que...

—Suena genial, Gran Bill— dijo Richie. Abrió una bolsa con los dientes y vació la mitad de la bolsa en su boca.

Volvió a mirar a Ben cinco minutos después, cuando Ben estaba casi convencido de que Richie nunca lo volvería a mirar. Su expresión era muy abierta, una pregunta sin palabras. ¿Ben lo entendía?

Sí, Ben lo entendió.

Y cuando Myra caminó hacia la sala de espera y al verlos dijo: —Oh, bien, todavía están todos aquí— con una voz que sonó solo un poco sarcástica y los invitó a volver a la habitación de Eddie. Ben observó a Richie mirarla. Observó la manera en que Richie, el comediante rico y exitoso, quien tenía todo en el mundo, miraba a Myra Kaspbrak de todas las personas con lo que era inconfundiblemente envidia.

Ben lo entendió todo.

* * *

Eddie decidió que no le gustaba especialmente tener a Myra y a los perdedores en la misma habitación. Eran, en su mayor parte, todos educados. Incluso Richie se mantenía atenuado con Myra, posiblemente porque no quería que Eddie se lastimara nuevamente, más probablemente porque Beverly había hablado muy firmemente con él. Eddie tendría que agradecerle cuando se sintiera un poco más lúcido.

Con las cosas así, Eddie estaba muy fuera de sí. Volvió a la normalidad: su nueva normalidad, de todos modos, la normalidad en la que sentía un cincuenta por ciento de bruma inducida por drogas y un cincuenta por ciento de dolor sordo corriendo como espinas calientes arriba y abajo de su torso desde el núcleo de su dolor, el agujero aún sanando en su estómago. Y trató de no sentirse completamente mortificado por la presencia de su esposa.

—... ¡ya tienes un sistema digestivo tan _inquieto_ , qué se supone que debes hacer ahora! ¡Oh, Eddie, ni siquiera puedes comer así! ¡Sabes que necesitas una dieta _muy_ alta en proteínas para funcionar correctamente y contrarrestar tu deficiencia de vitamina K!

—Conozco una manera fácil para que Eddie obtenga una dieta alta en proteínas. Completamente líquida también— dijo Richie.

—¡Richie!— Susurró Bev y lo golpeó, y cuando Richie no estaba mirando, Eddie se rió contra su hombro.

—¿Conoces un buen batido de proteínas?— Preguntó Myra.

—Algo un poco más natural— dijo Richie y Eddie se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperse la piel con los dientes. No iba a dejar que Richie viera lo mucho que esto lo hizo reír. No lo haría.

—¡Oh, Eddie, encontraremos especialistas de todo el país si es necesario! Llamé a tu dietista esta mañana y ella dijo...

Myra siguió hablando, pero su voz se desvaneció casi al instante. Contra su mejor juicio, Eddie llamó la atención de Richie. Richie le sonrió, una sonrisa más suave y gentil de la que estaba acostumbrado Eddie. Eddie le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió que esto no era realmente tan malo. Vergonzoso, sí, pero no como con su madre. Y mejor aún, Richie estaba allí.

El estómago vacío y desigual de Eddie se revolvió mientras sostenía la mirada de Richie, sintiendo el calor tácito que irradiaba entre los dos. Eddie se sintió seguro, se sintió feliz y supo de inmediato que era porque Richie estaba allí.

Pero eso, se dio cuenta poco después, podría ser una complicación propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)John Doe: John Doe es un nombre ficticio y genérico usado principalmente en Norteamérica con respecto a alguien anónimo del cual no se sabe la identidad e incluso para referirse a un caso supuesto.
> 
> (2)Duck: Creo que todos sabemos que Duck significa pato, sin embargo cuando se dice que Ben sigue siendo un pequeño pato, o patito, se refiere a que sigue siendo una persona crédula o fácil de engañar, alguien que es un blanco fácil para matones y tal, alguien que al ser atacado es poco probable que se defienda por su cuenta.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	5. Capítulo 5: Pero vivió lo suficientemente bien

Richie se instaló en el Derry Home Hospital, o lo suficientemente cerca a eso. Mientras Bill, Ben y Bev volvieron a trabajar desde "casa", enviando diseños o manuscritos a agentes y editores muy, muy lejos de Derry, Richie esperó en el hospital. Mientras Mike empacaba su pequeño departamento, Richie se sentó al lado de la cama de Eddie. Cuando, después de unos días de engatusamiento, Eddie convenció a Myra para que volviera a casa y volviera al trabajo en lugar de estresarse en Derry, Richie todavía estaba allí.

Después de una semana, tenían una especie de rutina. Richie fue a visitarlo por las mañanas, arrojándole servilletas enrolladas a Eddie y bromeando sobre lo sexy que probablemente pensó que habían sido sus abdominales, simplemente no deberían haber funcionado en primer lugar, al igual que Richie, así que no había nada que extrañar. Lamentaría la trágica pérdida de su verdadero amor, la Sra. K original y tramaría cómo robaría a la nueva Sra. K de Eddie. Eddie lo llamaría imbécil y Richie ordenaría a ambos comida del hospital (gelatina y una variedad de sopa para Eddie, comida normal y sólida para Richie).

Las mañanas fueron los momentos en los que Richie conocía a Eddie; no al niño pequeño con ansiedad no diagnosticada, sino al adulto. Eddie, quien, en lugar de decir todas las formas peligrosas de morir en un accidente automovilístico, amaba absolutamente los autos y podía decirle a Richie exactamente cómo desarmar su brillante auto deportivo y volver a armarlo más rápido que antes. Eddie tenía un miedo irracional de morir por gripe tópica de la temporada, e iba a vacunarse contra la gripe cada octubre, por si acaso. El adulto Eddie no se reía tan rápido como el niño Eddie, pero Richie pensó que al menos esto era lo mejor por el momento, como si el que se riera demasiado fuerte, pudiera arrancarle los puntos de sutura que mantenían su estómago unido.

El adulto Eddie no estaba enojado por todo el asunto "dado por muerto en las alcantarillas" (les dio el infierno al respecto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para hacerlo, pero no lo decía en serio), pero...

—Si te digo lo que pienso, pensarás que estoy loco— dijo Eddie.

—Ya sé que estás loco, Eds— dijo Richie. —¿Qué sucede?

—Me pregunto— dijo Eddie, luego hizo una mueca. —Quiero decir, sí, creo que deberías haberme revisado el maldito pulso primero, pero a veces me pregunto si los otros estaban equivocados.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Richie, ya seguro de saber lo que quería decir Eddie, pero esperando no hacerlo.

—A veces me pregunto si... a veces me pregunto si _estaba_ muerto— dijo Eddie.

Pero solo lo dijo una vez y Richie no deseaba volver a mencionarlo.

Hablaban y a veces, Eddie yacía allí con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente porque le dolía demasiado seguir hablando, tensaba su estómago de formas que no podía soportar. Se sentaban en silencio, a veces, o más a menudo, Richie hablaba de cualquier cosa o de todo mientras Eddie yacía allí y escuchaba. Era extraño hablar tanto tiempo sin contar chistes, porque no quería hacer reír demasiado a Eddie. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar en serio, pero si Richie podía hacer algo, era hablar.

Sobre todo hablaba de todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Cómo se había mudado a Chicago después de abandonar la universidad, demasiado disperso como para mantenerse enfocado todo el tiempo. Cómo había intentado (y milagrosamente, logrado) llegar a Second City. Él era la única persona allí que nunca antes había estado en un grupo de improvisación, ni siquiera uno horrible en la universidad. Pero lo hizo bien allí. No pudo repetir ninguna de las historias más divertidas, como el momento en que accidentalmente le contó a uno de los escritores principales de SNL que sus sketches eran la mierda más aburrida de la televisión y que ese mismo hombre lo contrató. Pero habló, para su propia consternación, sobre sus sentimientos. Cuan aterrador fue audicionar y cómo antes o después de la mayoría de las audiciones vomitó.

Y una vez, cuando pensó que Eddie estaba dormido, Richie incluso le dijo cuánto le dolió cuando su gerente le sugirió que solo usara guiones que otras personas habían escrito. —Te está agotando, Rich— dijo. —Escribir mientras estas de gira. Deja que alguien más se preocupe por la parte difícil y tú solo tienes que ser divertido en el escenario.— Richie ya era un nombre para entonces y le dijeron en términos amables que era ese nombre, esa marca de reconocimiento lo que atrajo a la gente, no los chistes que Richie escribió. Y Eddie resultó no estar dormido para esa confesión después de todo, pero con mucho tacto no hizo nada más que darle a Richie una sonrisa amable.

Por las tardes, el resto de los Perdedores llegaban. Pasaban el rato en la habitación de Eddie, generalmente siendo una molestia para los médicos y enfermeras al ocupar todo el espacio en la habitación. Eddie, afortunadamente, había sido trasladado de la UCI a un ala residencial tranquila, menos cautelosamente protegida, pero incluso entonces había un poco de alboroto para conseguir que cinco visitantes, ninguno de los cuales estaba relacionado con Eddie, se abarrotaran alrededor de una cama.

Eddie estaba exageradamente feliz por Ben y Bev. Richie sabía con certeza que Eddie le había ofrecido a Beverly el número de su abogado personal si necesitaba ayuda para arruinar la vida de su pronto-a-ser ex marido y exprimir hasta el último centavo de sus bolas de mierda sin valor. (Palabras de Eddie.) Le encantaba ponerse al día con Bill, los dos habían sido mejores amigos desde que Richie los conocía. Mike se había preocupado por el costo de permanecer en el hospital en voz alta y en respuesta Eddie se rió con una risa incrédula.

—Confía en mí, Mikey— dijo Eddie. —Tengo una muy buena póliza de seguro.

Richie se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que el aburrido trabajo de Eddie también lo había dejado absolutamente cargado **(1)** y realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no estaba preocupado, ni remotamente, por la prolongada estancia en el hospital. Lo dejó aún más curioso sobre por qué, entonces, Myra no se quedaba allí. Richie estaba desgarrado. Por un lado, no podía entender cómo Myra podía irse cuando su esposo, Eddie, todavía estaba en la cama, aún con el color de la muerte recalentada **(2)**. Le disgustaba por poder **(3)** porque él nunca podría dejar a Eddie así, nunca. ( _De nuevo_ )

Por otro lado, no quería particularmente que Myra se quedara. Le gustaba pasar las mañanas a solas con Eddie, beber café lleno de nata y azúcar y hablar una y otra vez sobre todo.

Y aunque se quejaba constantemente, a Eddie también parecía gustarle tener a Richie todo el tiempo. Fue sutil, la forma en que su rostro se animó cuando Richie entró en la habitación y la forma en que apretó la mano de Richie cuando realmente no estaba pensando en ello, pero Richie lo notó. Supuso que notaba de todo sobre Eddie. Una vez que todo esto terminara, supuso que volverían a ser mejores amigos. BFF.

A Richie le daban náuseas de solo pensarlo, pero las náuseas siempre eran mejores que el horrible vacío que lo había invadido cuando pensó que Eddie se había ido.

La parte de la que nunca hablaron fue el presente. El pasado y el futuro estaban bien, pero nadie habló de cómo era después de volver a las alcantarillas. Si Richie apretaba la mano de Eddie un poco más fuerte después de otra horrible pesadilla, otra noche despertando empapado en sudor que se sentía como la sangre de otra persona y gritando el nombre de Eddie en la tranquilidad de la casa que estaban alquilando, Eddie no lo mencionó. Richie no sabía si él también tenía sueños, o si los tenía, de qué se trataban, pero no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas horribles afligieron a las personas que habían muerto y regresado?

Richie reemplazó sus gafas unos días después, porque la grieta en su viejo par siempre lo hacía estremecerse. Compró ropa nueva y quemó las que había usado en la alcantarilla. Dos veces fastidió a Bill para que se quedara despierto toda la noche con él, e hizo lo mismo con Mike, aún con miedo de quedarse dormido y una noche particularmente patética, simplemente se coló en la habitación de Ben y Bev y durmió en el piso, solo capaz de calmarse cuando pudo escuchar su respiración tranquila y el ligero ronquido de Ben. No lo mencionaron en la mañana, de todos modos. Una vez se cortó al afeitarse y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la bañera, con la cabeza entre las rodillas durante treinta minutos porque la vista de la sangre le quitó todo el aliento de los pulmones.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad?— Le preguntó a Mike una muy, muy mala noche. Podía oír el agua gorgoteando en las tuberías y cada crujido de la casa chirriante sonaba como si una puerta manchada de sangre estuviera abriéndose lentamente, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no llorar, tal vez su aspecto era pálido y asustado, pero no estaba sollozando —Definitivamente lo matamos, ¿verdad? ¡Porque Bev también tuvo sueños la última vez y...!

—¡Richie!— Dijo Mike. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Richie y lo sostuvo allí, firme y sólido, como lo había sido el Mike de antaño. Atrás quedó su frenética energía maníaca, estaba de regreso el todavía apacible chico de granja. —Realmente se fue. Las personas tienen malos sueños después de eventos traumáticos. Pero solo son sueños y está bien. Yo también los tengo.

En su mayoría, no hablaron de eso. En su mayoría, cuando Richie llegó al hospital y vio que Eddie todavía respiraba, seguía sonriendo, seguía comiendo gelatina con una mirada agria y una fuerte queja de que el colorante rojo era definitivamente un factor contribuyente en muchos tipos de cáncer, se sintió mejor. .

Entonces, inevitablemente, Eddie recibiría una llamada de Myra y Richie se sentiría mal otra vez, pero no tan mal como antes.

Mientras Eddie estuviera vivo, Richie podría seguir amándolo hasta los confines de la tierra.

* * *

Cuantos más recuerdos volvían a Beverly, más preocupada estaba. Beverly realmente no recordaba mucho sobre su padre. Ella lo recordaba como el hombre que le enseñó a dibujar, como conserje, como un hombre frío, distante. Ella sabía que él la golpeaba, pero realmente no podía recordar ningún detalle. A veces, después de una noche terrible cuando Tom la dejaba negra y azul, ella se preguntaba si era debido a su padre, por cualquier recuerdo reprimido que tuviera sobre él, pero nunca pudo decirlo con certeza.

Ahora, recordando Derry, sabía que lo era. Tom y Alvin eran uno y lo mismo, cualquiera podía verlo. Era vergonzoso y ella no le contó a ninguno de los otros, a excepción de Ben, en susurros inconexos en medio de la noche sin ningún detalle. Mencionó su divorcio y que las cosas estaban mal de una manera distante y ambigua, y estaba bastante segura de que todos los demás Perdedores lo entendían. Había una oscuridad en los ojos de Eddie que decía que entendía perfectamente.

Aun así, ella no quería que lo supieran, no quería que lo entendieran. Ella era la única chica en el grupo y siempre luchó para no serlo. Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de ser uno de los chicos, de ser fuerte, de ser tan buena como cualquier chico y tan linda como cualquier otra chica y seguro, tal vez era tóxico, pero eso era lo que tenía que ser. Ella era fuerte. Eso era lo suyo. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera ella había acabado siendo la damisela en apuros. La mujer maltratada. La chica de cuarenta años que se cayó por las escaleras y chocó con las puertas y era tan torpe, _realmente, me lastimo todo el tiempo, no te preocupes por ello._

Incluso en su peor momento, Bill nunca habría escrito un cliché como ella. Pero ella pensó que tal vez los clichés existían tan a menudo porque se basaban en la realidad. ¿No era cierto que todos en realidad se casaban con sus padres?

Todos se casaron con sus padres. Ese pensamiento se atascó como un chicle viejo y molestaba a Beverly día tras día. Porque cuanto más tiempo permanecían en Derry, más recordaba Beverly. Recordaba a su padre, recordaba a Greta Keene, recordaba a Sally Muehler y el Depósito de los Hermanos Tracker y el atrapar insectos para hacer que los chicos se retorcieran y demostrar que podía. Recordaba los Baldíos y subir una milla de colina y a los Tozier quienes siempre fueron muy buenos con ella y luego, recordaba cosas menos agradables. Como Sonia Kaspbrak.

Beverly necesitaba hablar con Eddie sobre Myra. Pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera, también tendría que hablar sobre Tom.

Entonces, lo pospuso, en parte porque no quería hablar de Tom, no quería pensar en él. Además, ella nunca estaba a solas con Eddie y era mucho más fácil citar eso como la razón por la que nunca habló con él sobre las cosas reales, las cosas difíciles.

Esa razón se volvió más difícil de usar cuando, una tarde, se encontró completamente sola con Eddie.

Mike volvió a trabajar, al menos a tiempo parcial. No podía permitirse el lujo de no hacerlo y no dejaría que ninguno de los demás pagara por él. (No es que no lo hubieran intentado, Beverly había preguntado varias veces y Mike había aceptado quedarse en una casa con ellos, pero nada más). Bill y Ben habían programado por separado videollamadas de larga distancia esa tarde, Bill con el director de _La Habitación del_ _Ático_ _,_ y Ben con su empresa constructora. Parecía que Bev y Richie iban a ir juntos, pero Richie se ofreció con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos para ir a comprar un helado a una tienda especial del centro y regresar con este. Eddie sonaba emocionado, aunque trató de no hacerlo y Richie se había ido así.

Dejando a Bev sola con Eddie.

—Entonces— dijo Beverly. Tenía la boca seca. « _Pregúntale»_ , se dijo a sí misma. « _Pregúntale sobre_ _Myra_ _, si él lo sabe, si ella es mejor»_. —Ah, ¿han aprobado el que puedas comer helado?

—Más o menos— dijo Eddie. Parecía tímido, un poco de color subiendo por sus cerosas mejillas. —Um, no es una gran idea el que coma algo tan pesado todavía, pero no es como si fuera a comer el cono y quiero decir, estoy literalmente en un hospital siendo monitoreado a tiempo completo en este momento, así que sería mejor si algo saliera mal ahora que más tarde, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que estará bien, Eds— dijo Beverly. —No pensé que serías tan arriesgado por el bien del helado.

—Bueno, es una especie de tradición— dijo Eddie, enrojeciendo de nuevo. —Para Richie y para mí, de todos modos. Y podría ser bueno desenterrar un recuerdo decente de esta ciudad.

—Sí— dijo Bev. —Supongo que en Derry no hay mucho que hacer. No puedo imaginar lo que ponen en los folletos de viaje.

—¿'Un patio de recreo perfecto para una funeraria en ciernes?— Dijo Eddie y Beverly resopló.

—Algo como eso.

Beverly apoyó su mano sobre la cama, con la palma hacia arriba para que Eddie la agarrara en caso de que quisiera. Los dos no habían sido los más cercanos cuando eran niños; todos eran amigos, por supuesto, pero Eddie nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como Bill o Ben, o incluso Richie. Pero se amaban y tenían mucho en común. Quizás demasiado en común.

—Eddie, me preguntaba-

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo-?

Ambos se detuvieron, se miraron mutuamente. Eddie se echó a reír, una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Tú primero— dijo Bev. Ella jugueteó con las sábanas del hospital, rígidas y almidonadas bajo sus dedos. Mantuvo su mirada fija en las sábanas también, en lugar de mirar la cara de Eddie. El vendaje en su mejilla había sido desprendido, pero aún había una cicatriz inflamada de color rosa y blanco donde lo habían apuñalado. Fue difícil de ver.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Tom?

Bev levantó bruscamente la cabeza y Eddie pareció avergonzado de inmediato.

—Quiero decir— hizo una mueca. —Quiero decir, el proceso de divorcio, ¿cómo está yendo eso...?

—Va bien— dijo Beverly automáticamente. —Genial, quiero decir, todo está bien y todo es solo. Solo bien.

Eddie todavía la estaba mirando después de que ella dijera eso, así que Beverly se armó de valor y continuó.

—No está contento, por supuesto, pero bloqueé su número. Tengo una orden de restricción. Solo precaución, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto— repitió Eddie rápidamente. Bev sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que a menudo había hablado con Eddie cuando era niña, porque ella y Eddie siempre se dejaban mentir.

—Si necesitas ayuda, sé que mi abogado es un poco caro, pero...

—Eddie, es, está muy bien— Bev se rió con una ligera risa. Acuosa, como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo haría, se negó a llorar por esto delante de Eddie. Sus recuerdos de Derry y sus recuerdos de no-Derry se combinaban demasiado rápido, demasiado sólidamente. Había amado a Tom, se dio cuenta con consternación. Realmente lo amó. —Estoy... tengo mi propia línea de ropa, voy a estar _bien_ y no conseguí mucho prenupcial, pero-pero puedo manejarlo. ¿No tienes, ya sabes, facturas médicas de las que preocuparte?

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros que haya salido de Derry esté sufriendo mucho por dinero— dijo Eddie secamente y Bev se echó a reír, aunque no contaba como una broma.

—¿Cómo es?— Preguntó Eddie, justo antes de que el silencio realmente se hubiera hundido de nuevo, agobiándolos como siempre.

—¿Cómo es qué?— Preguntó Bev. Cuando finalmente miró a Eddie, vio que Eddie estaba mirando sus mantas, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Divorciarse?— Preguntó Eddie. Todavía sin levantar la vista.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Eds— dijo Beverly. —¿Vas a-?

—Llamé a mi abogado esta mañana— dijo Eddie. Sus mejillas, generalmente pálidas, estaban rojizas y parecía dolerle, aunque Bev dudaba que la morfina hiciera algo por él. —Myra vendrá mañana y se lo diré entonces.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Beverly. Porque claro, ella había planeado preguntarle por qué estaban casados, pero de repente la pregunta de por qué se iban a divorciar parecía mucho más apremiante.

—Yo...— Eddie hizo una pausa, la miró miserablemente. —Myra es genial. Ella es, vamos a conciertos y pasamos el rato y sé que no es, no es una supermodelo, pero a quién le importa, ¿sabes? Ella es mi _amiga_. Me gusta mucho porque somos amigos. Ella solo. Ella se preocupa. Ella se preocupa...

—...Mucho— dijo Bev con voz apagada. —Tom también se preocupa mucho.

—¡No es así!— Insistió Eddie. En ese momento se sentó, fervientemente, sus manos retorcidas como garras en las sábanas mientras le suplicaba a Bev que lo entendiera. —Ella es como mi mamá pero a la vez no, ¿sabes? Y realmente me gusta mucho, incluso si se preocupa. Es más que eso.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Beverly.

—Creo.— Eddie no se interrumpió tanto como simplemente se detuvo.

—¿Crees qué?— Preguntó Beverly.

—Me gusta Myra como amiga— dijo Eddie, seleccionando cada palabra con un cuidado deliberado, casi exagerado. —Solo como amiga.

Beverly hizo una pausa, asimilando eso.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado una mujer como algo más que una amiga?— Preguntó, tan delicadamente como pudo. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en lugares extraños, como sus palmas y la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Nadie había salido frente a ella antes, pero no podía pensar en nada más que pudiera estar sucediendo ahora.

—No— dijo Eddie. —Nunca.

—Entonces— dijo Beverly, después de una larga y pesada pausa. —Entonces, ¿crees que eres... gay?— Trató de preguntar objetivamente, para no decirlo como una mala palabra. Eddie, por su parte, lucía miserable.

—Sí— dijo. —Sí, creo que soy gay.

—Eds— dijo Beverly. —Quiero decir. Mierda ¿Alguna vez le has dicho...?

—No— dijo Eddie.

—No había... acabado— dijo Beverly.

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie— dijo Eddie. —No lo había dicho en voz alta en absoluto. No creo que yo... lo haya pensado en absoluto.

—Jesús— dijo Beverly. Eso era duro, no es que necesitara decirle eso a Eddie. Lo suficientemente duro como para que le picaran los dedos para encender un cigarrillo, pero, por supuesto, no se podía hacer eso en una habitación de hospital.

—Sí— dijo Eddie.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Beverly alcanzó un cartón de cigarrillos y los sacó por completo antes de meterlos de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Supongo que no quieres uno— dijo Beverly con una sonrisa.

—No— dijo Eddie.

—Realmente te vas a divorciar de ella, ¿eh?— Preguntó Beverly.

—Creo que sí— dijo Eddie. —Ella vendrá a visitarme mañana. Porque ella está preocupada por mí. Dios, ¿soy el gilipollas más grande del mundo?

—¡No!— Dijo Beverly inmediatamente. —Jesucristo, Eds. Es... más amable dejarla ir que mantener una mentira como esta.

—¡No es-! ¡No quise mentir!— Dijo Eddie.

—Joder, no quise decir eso— dijo Beverly. —Solo quiero decir...

—¡Lo entiendo!— Dijo Eddie. —Mira, lo siento. No estoy tratando de molestarte. Sólo estoy. Estoy pasando por muchas cosas en este momento.

—No me digas— dijo Beverly con una pequeña risa. —Jesús, estás pasando por todo ahora, ¿eh?

—¿No lo estamos todos?— Preguntó Eddie. No parecía que estuviera de humor para reír. A Beverly se le ocurrió una idea, una que surgió sin querer.

—¿A qué viene esto?— Preguntó Beverly. —Quiero decir, ¿qué hay de Derry que te hizo darte cuenta de que eras gay?

Eddie apartó la vista de ella una vez más.

—La cosa es...— dijo Eddie y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Amigo, hay un puto Starbucks donde solía estar la heladería!— Dijo Richie. Bev notó que sostenía un portavasos con tres frappuccinos de aspecto muy azucarado. —Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de ventas corporativas-?

—¿Me trajiste fresa?— Preguntó Eddie.

—Amigo— dijo Richie y le entregó a Eddie una copa rosa brillante más grande que su antebrazo. —¿Asumes que sé cuál es tu sabor favorito de frap? Eso es un poco engreído.

Eddie tomó la copa con su brazo bueno y bebió un sorbo, luciendo profundamente complacido. Le sonrió a Richie y Bev trazó su línea de visión hasta Richie. Eddie miraba a Richie con la sonrisa más cariñosa, con los ojos parpadeando entre los labios de Richie y sus propias rodillas.

Y entonces Bev lo entendió. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no entrar en contacto visual con ninguno de los dos y lo entendió.

Alguien le había recordado a Eddie quién era, no solo algo.

* * *

Eddie asumió que había terminado de vivir en un estado de temor después de que Eso había muerto. Habían matado al mal, salvaron el día. Se suponía que sería feliz para siempre. Pero ese día, después de hablar con Bev, recordó que podría haber sido valiente, pero ser valiente no le impidió tener miedo todo el tiempo.

—Entonces Eds, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?— Preguntó Richie. —¿Viaje por carretera? ¿Saltar en bungee? ¿Ir a pelear a una buena y anticuada casa? Estoy seguro de que podemos rasgar esos puntos de sutura para que puedas permanecer en tu lugar favorito de todos los tiempos, el Derry Home Hospital, durante la mayor parte del resto de tus días.

—Muy gracioso— dijo Eddie. —Hilarante.

—Es un _poco_ irónico que hayas pasado cuarenta años pensando que estabas enfermo y dañado y ahora que sabes que eso era falso, en realidad estás en cama.

—Como has mencionado varias veces— dijo Eddie. —Y no estoy completamente atado a la cama. Podría ser totalmente aventurero.

—Ooh, ¿aventurero? ¿Qué consideras como aventurero? ¿Ver TNT en lugar de CNN durante la próxima hora?— Preguntó Richie.

—Tuve una fase de chico malo en la universidad— dijo Eddie con una especie de resoplido quisquilloso que él estaba seguro había arruinado cualquier punto que intentara hacer.

—Oh, estoy seguro— dijo Richie. —¿Dejaste de pagar una multa de estacionamiento?

—¡Tengo tatuajes!— Dijo Eddie. —¡Conduje una motocicleta!

—Espera, ¿qué-?— Dijo Richie, con los ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula estúpidamente floja. Era tan dramáticamente expresivo que fue un poco impresionante para Eddie. Todo lo que hacía era como una representación teatral interminable, exagerada, ruidosa y única. Incluyendo su actual sorpresa encantada. —¿Tienes tatuajes?

—Ese no era el punto— dijo Eddie. —El punto es...

—¿Puedo ver?

—El _punto..._

—¿Tienes, un tatuaje de un pene? Escuché que tienes que estar totalmente erecto cuando hacen eso...

—¡No soy totalmente aburrido!

—¡¿Así que lo tienes?!

—¡Jesucristo! ¡No tengo un tatuaje de un pene!— Gritó Eddie, justo en el momento en que la enfermaba entró. Ella le sonrió, claramente apenas conteniendo la risa. Eddie sintió sus mejillas calentándose y Richie no contuvo la risa.

—¿Puedo verlos?— Preguntó Richie. —¿O solo tengo que adivinar? Espero que tengas algunas cosas de estilo lujurioso, Sailor Jerry. Tal vez un sello de vagabundo. O, oh, el clásico: ¡un corazón con "Mamá" escrito en él! Pero "mamá" está tachada y "Myra" está escrito debajo.

—¿Terminaste?— Preguntó Eddie.

—Nunca— dijo Richie.

—¿Realmente tenías algo en mente que hacer hoy o simplemente querías seguir siendo un imbécil?

—¿Podemos hacer algo mientras estoy siendo un imbécil? Me gusta hacer múltiples tareas— dijo Richie. Y Eddie rodó los ojos, porque se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose encariñado, porque era Richie.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?— Preguntó Richie entonces, con un toque de verdadera curiosidad. Incluso se quedó callado después de preguntar, como si sinceramente preguntara en busca de una respuesta.

—Yo...— dijo Eddie, sorprendido. Los repentinos episodios de seriedad de Richie salían de la nada y eran tan breves que siempre sorprendieron a Eddie con la guardia baja. —Quiero salir de esta _jodida_ habitación. Idealmente, quiero salir de esta puta cama.

—Puedo hacer eso— dijo Richie. —Siéntate, eh, recuéstate y mira al maestro trabajar.

—¿'El maestro'?— repitió Eddie y Richie lo hizo callar, luego salió corriendo por la puerta. Eddie contó sus respiraciones largas y profundas, ya no sacudían horriblemente los alrededores de su pecho destrozado, sino que se mantenía firme mientras esperaba para liberarlas. Solo había llegado a las treinta respiraciones cuando Richie volvió a entrar por la puerta, esta vez empujando una silla de ruedas.

—Su carruaje— dijo Richie. Cuando Eddie hizo una mueca, Richie puso los ojos en blanco, de alguna manera leyendo la mente de Eddie, y ya estando un paso adelante. —Puedo ayudarte a subir.

—Yo... gracias— dijo Eddie, a regañadientes. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, consciente gracias a sus pocas interacciones con las enfermeras que lo llevaban al baño, que esto iba a ser humillante.

Richie se inclinó para levantar a Eddie, estilo nupcial, y Eddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Richie. Richie lo levantó de la cama y Eddie hizo todo lo posible para tensar los músculos que podía para hacerse más ligero.

La cosa era que todos los músculos centrales de Eddie estaban destrozados y sus piernas todavía móviles, más o menos. Empezaron a empeorar cuando entró. No entendía toda la terminología médica que le dieron los médicos, pero lo esencial era que todo debajo de su cintura estaba inoperable como una radio en una tormenta eléctrica. Algunos días sintió que probablemente podría caminar con nada más que un bastón y luego, días como hoy, tenía suerte si podía levantar un poco las piernas para que a Richie le fuera más fácil colocarlo en la silla.

Lejos de ser ideal, pero Eddie supuso que era un precio bastante pequeño a pagar por estar vivo. Aun así, el que Richie lo levantara mantuvo a Eddie dividido. Por un lado, odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y vulnerable como lo hacía sentir esto, sostenido en el aire por nada más que los brazos de Richie, sintiéndose pequeño, avergonzado y muy, muy débil. Por otro lado, ser presionado contra el pecho de Richie, sin sentir nada en el mundo excepto los brazos de Richie envueltos alrededor de él...

Pero Eddie trató de no dejar que sus pensamientos se desviaran por ese camino y fue depositado en la silla con bastante facilidad.

—Muy bien, Eds, fuga de prisión— dijo Richie. —Intenta actuar de forma natural.

—Sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que lo más llamativo de nosotros eres tú, imbécil— dijo Eddie y Richie fingió una expresión de afrenta.

—Edward Kaspbrak, ¿es esa la forma de hablar con los amables y santurrones enfermeros que solo intentan darte el aire fresco y el sol que necesitas tan desesperadamente para sanar?— Preguntó Richie. Eddie estaba luchando por un nuevo insulto o queja cuando procesó las palabras.

—¿Aire fresco y sol?— Preguntó. Richie estaba detrás de él, empujando a Eddie hacia adelante (y Dios, pero todavía era desorientador, moverse sin su propio esfuerzo, deslizándose sin siquiera presionar el pedal del acelerador de un auto) para que Eddie no pudiera ver su expresión, pero estaba seguro de que podría imaginar la sonrisa un tanto traviesa y un tanto orgullosa que Richie tendría.

—No puedo estropear todas las sorpresas— le dijo Richie y lo hizo pasar frente a una estación de enfermeras donde nadie miró dos veces a Eddie y luego hacia un elevador que subía.

—¿Qué, hay un mirador aquí? ¿En un hospital construido para una ciudad de treinta kilómetros?— Preguntó Eddie. El ascensor subió y subió y Richie pudo haber hecho una mueca, pero Eddie no podía verlo.

—No, pero curiosamente, los hospitales para ciudades de este tamaño tienen formas bastante fáciles de eludir las reglas y, ya sabes, las protecciones contra incendios— dijo Richie. El ascensor volvió a sonar, pero ningún número brillaba en la pared. Las puertas se abrieron al cielo enfrente de ellos.

Richie empujó a Eddie sobre la gravilla que parecía que le aflojaría los dientes cuando la silla de ruedas trompicó sobre ella. A Eddie no le importó. Tres y cuatro e incluso el extraño edificio de cinco pisos se extendían a su alrededor y debajo de ellos, y en todas partes estaban rodeados por el cielo. Un letrero antiguo decía "Acceso restringido a la azotea"

Eddie sintió el aire atrapado en su garganta. Era un mediodía brillante y soleado, un clima perfecto de junio y como Derry no era conocido por sus rascacielos, todo lo que había a su alrededor era kilómetros y kilómetros de cielo perfecto y brillantemente azul.

Eddie no dijo nada, solo se regodeó en la soleada quietud mientras Richie lo empujaba sobre gravilla suelta y crujiente. Debía de estar muy comprimida para que la vieja silla de ruedas pudiera pasar por encima, pero aun así se sentía como si estuviera cruzando caminos llenos de baches fuera de Scranton Pennsylvania para Eddie. No es que le importara. No es que nada pudiera estropear el brillante sol del día, la cálida y firme presencia de Richie detrás de él. A Eddie no se le ocurrió nada que decir que no destrozara el frágil y bello momento, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

—Loco, ¿eh?— Dijo Richie después de un minuto. Estaban más cerca del borde, pero no _cerca_ , no tan cerca como para que la silla de ruedas de Eddie pudiera amenazar con acercarse a este. —Esta ciudad de mierda se ve bonita, ya sabes, desde la distancia.

—Ferris Bueller **(4)** — murmuró Eddie y luego hizo una mueca, seguro de que tendría que pasar una hora explicando cómo llegó a eso, pero sintió a Richie asentir detrás de él.

—A la inversa— dijo. —Finalmente dimos un paso atrás, pero siempre supimos que este lugar era una mierda.

—Se ve mucho mejor sin el payaso asesino— dijo Eddie y Richie se echó a reír, una risa quebradiza.

—Gracias— dijo Eddie, sorprendiéndose con la repentina sinceridad. —Esto es... quiero decir, es genial, aquí arriba.

—Sí—Richie olisqueó. —Pensé en traerte aquí en una tormenta de truenos, pero, ya sabes, creo que con tu suerte, la silla de ruedas se convertiría en un pararrayos y te freiría.

Eddie deseó poder ser siempre tan valiente como lo había sido en las alcantarillas. Deseó ser lo suficientemente valiente como para obligar a Richie a decir algo serio, por una vez, o para seguir siendo sincero él mismo. Deseó poder sonreír a sabiendas y decir «Sí, yo también te amo, imbécil» porque, por supuesto, incluso cuando Richie no hablaba en serio, Eddie sabía que era lo que quería decir.

En cambio, dijo: —Sí, jódete tú también, hermano— y esperaba que Richie supiera lo que significaba.

Y los dos se quedaron afuera y miraron el cielo.

* * *

Richie estaba atrapado en la sala de espera nuevamente.

Se las había arreglado para relajarse un poco. No apareció hasta media hora antes de que comenzaran las horas de visita y Bev fue lo suficientemente amable con las enfermeras para que ya no lo miraran mal. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía Eddie en el hospital, menos se familiarizaba Richie con la sala de espera.

Excepto por esta mañana, cuando Myra regresó y Eddie (a través del interminable juego telefónico con enfermeras y asistentes) les transmitió que quería pasar un rato a solas con su esposa. No totalmente inesperado, se dijo Richie, pero luego el poco tiempo se alargó más y más, de minutos a desagradables horas.

Al mediodía, Bill y Bev habían aparecido y nadie había salido de la habitación de Eddie y Richie estaba inquieto. (Para decirlo suavemente.) Caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, mirando ocasionalmente a quienquiera que se sentaba detrás del mostrador, incluso sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Eddie nunca pasó tanto tiempo a solas con Myra, no desde la primera vez que ella vino a verlo. Y Richie no podía entender lo que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo esta vez. Dudaba si Eddie, cuya sección media aún se estaba regenerando, estaba completamente listo para tener sexo de "recupérate pronto".

Richie estaba aún más confundido cuando, tres horas y veintidós minutos después de llegar a la sala de espera, Myra salió corriendo. Se dio cuenta de que no corría del todo, solo caminaba muy, muy rápido, con las manos cerradas en puños a su lado y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. El estómago de Richie dio una sacudida todopoderosa porque si Myra estaba alterada después de ver a Eddie...

—¡Oye!— Gritó Richie mientras se levantaba. —¡Oye, espera!

Richie trotó tras ella, tratando de contener su repentina ansiedad en un nudo firme en su garganta. Si algo estaba mal con Eddie ella les diría, ¿no es así? Él estaba bien, ¿no? No había forma de que estuviera _muerto_ , estaba mejorando, iba a ser liberado pronto, ¿no?

—¡Myra!— Gritó Richie. Perturbando la paz de la sala de espera, otra jodida vez. Abrió la puerta tras de ella y la agarró del hombro justo afuera de la puerta. Él tiró de su hombro y le dio la vuelta.

La cara de Myra estaba inflamada, roja y manchada de lágrimas y por un momento, Richie sintió que el fuerte temor comenzaba a hundirse en su pecho nuevamente, bandas de hierro encerrándolo. _No_.

—¡Déjame ir!— Gritó Myra y retiró su brazo de él. Ella no era más fuerte que él, pero Richie estaba tan afligido, tan confundido, que no pudo mantener su agarre.

—Myra, ¡¿qué pasó?!— Gritó Richie, pero ella huyó de él. Observó cómo ella cerró la puerta del auto de alquiler y se alejó, sintió su corazón latir irregularmente en algún lugar junto a su estómago.

¿Eddie no podía estar...?

Richie se obligó a caminar de regreso al hospital. Correr sería admitir que algo estaba mal y nada estaba mal. Nada puede estar mal.

Pero, si nada estaba mal, ¿por qué Myra había huido así?

Richie dejó de mantener la calma y regresó apresuradamente a la sala de espera. Una de las enfermeras que él definitivamente reconoció, pero por su vida no podía recordar el nombre, arqueó las cejas, mirándolo con algo de burla.

—¿Señor Tozier?— Preguntó ella. Richie asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente frío y sudoroso.

—Puedes regresar, si quieres— dijo, lo que a Richie no le pareció increíblemente profesional. Y entonces, se dio cuenta, no, si podía regresar y ver a Eddie, debía estar vivo. ¿Por qué la enfermera lo llevaría de vuelta para ver un cadáver? Incluso si no les gustaba mucho, seguramente ese tipo de cosas eran ilegales.

Richie le dirigió a los Perdedores una mirada impotente, como si uno de ellos pudiera explicárselo y luego, curiosamente, notó que Bev estaba mirando hacia abajo, incapaz o poco dispuesta a mirarlo a los ojos. Quería decirle algo, pero la enfermera parecía expectante y si Eddie estaba herido, o si Eddie lo estaba esperando...

Richie la siguió, aunque ella no necesitaba haberlo guiado. Él conocía el camino bastante bien.

Eddie se veía más pálido de lo habitual cuando Richie entró en la habitación, pero todavía estaba sentado, vestido y sin heridas visibles. O, no más heridas, de todos modos. Ciertamente no parecía feliz, pero no parecía que le hubieran dicho que tenía un mes de vida.

Richie estaba, en última instancia, confundido.

—Hola— dijo y Eddie levantó la vista. Le dio a Richie una sonrisa gastada, poco entusiasta, pero llena de intención.

—Hola, Rich— dijo. —¿Cómo, uh, te va?

—Bien— dijo Richie. —Entonces. ¿Tu esposa acaba de salir llorando?

Eddie se estremeció y Richie se sintió instantáneamente culpable. No era muy bueno con el tacto, nunca lo había sido. Le gustaba decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de pensarlo.

—¿Se veía... mal?— Preguntó Eddie. Parecía como si temiera la respuesta y de repente Richie temía dársela.

—Um— dijo Richie. —Bueno, ya sabes, ella estaba llorando, así que...

—Cristo— dijo Eddie, cerrando los ojos. —Supongo que... debería haberlo visto venir.

Richie se deslizó en la cama junto a Eddie, con la cara llena de ansiedad, lo cual era una mierda, porque ser un bicho raro ansioso por la salud de _Eddie_ era _el_ _trabajo_ _de Eddie_ , junto con el de su esposa y su madre, y Richie _no_ _quería_ preocuparse por Eddie _así_ , no quería tratarlo como si fuera frágil. El problema era que había visto morir a Eddie. Tal vez podría simpatizar con Sonia después de todo esto. Había tenido que ver a Eddie enfermarse tan mal después de ver morir a su marido, y Richie pensó que, después de todo lo que había visto y hecho, podía entender mejor por qué eso le haría mierda la cabeza a una persona. No es que simpatizar con Sonia no causara repulsión en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir físicamente enfermo cuando lo pensaba por mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás bi... qué pasó?— Preguntó Richie. Para su sorpresa, Eddie se echó a reír. No fue una risa particularmente feliz.

—Um— dijo. —Ella vino a sorprenderme. Con flores. Y le serví los papeles de divorcio.

Y _eso_ no era lo que Richie había esperado escuchar.

—¿Tú qué?— Preguntó. Había escuchado mal, estaba seguro.

Eddie volvió su rostro hacia Richie con una mirada fija de molestia.

—Le dije que me iba a divorciar— dijo, lentamente, como si estuviera explicando de forma tonta algo para un niño pequeño, lo cual era justo, porque Richie, en ese momento, podría usar un poco de tontería.

—De ella— continuó Eddie. Richie parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Está molesta porque rompí con ella?— Dijo Eddie.

Richie siguió sin decir nada.

—Ya no deseo estar casado con Myra y ella no está contenta con eso— dijo Eddie. —¿Todavía estás ahí?— Extendió la mano para tocar a Richie y Richie apartó la mano con un siseo.

—¡Detente, detente, te escuché la primera vez!— Dijo.

—Claro, bueno, entonces, ¡uh, bien!— Dijo Eddie. Parecía sonrojado y agitado y por su vida, Richie no podía entender nada de esto.

—Entonces— dijo Richie —te vas a divorciar.

—Lo haré— acordó Eddie. —Cuando regresé me di cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de quién era y pasé toda mi vida actuando como un niño pequeño que simplemente deja que otras personas le digan quién es ¿y sabes? me di cuenta de que yo ya no quiero ser así, que no tengo que ser así... ¿Es una puta broma?

Richie cerró la mandíbula. Se dio cuenta de que había estado bostezando, no porque estuviera aburrido, sino que era algo que no podía controlar. Y sin otra forma de fingir, esbozó una sonrisa, todo el tiempo sintiéndose culpable y un poco asqueroso.

—¿Supongo que cuarenta es lo suficiente viejo como para salir del sótano de tu madre?— Preguntó. Y la cara de Eddie cayó. _Maldita sea, maldita sea_.

—Gracias por el jodido aporte, gilipollas— dijo Eddie.

—Entonces, Myra está molesta porque te vas a divorciar— dijo Richie. Intentaba hablar en serio y no usar el humor por defecto simplemente porque estaba en pánico. —¿Qué, estuviste alguna vez enamorado de ella? ¿O simplemente saliste con ella porque... ya sabes...?

—¿Porque me recordó a mi madre?

—Porque te recordó a tu madre, sí.

—No lo sé— dijo Eddie. Estaba nervioso, pero ya no parecía particularmente nervioso con Richie, lo que Richie supuso que era una ventaja. —Quiero decir. Ella me gusta. Salimos. Pasamos el rato. A ella le gusta la música. También me gusta la música.

—Sí, Eds, creo que a la mayoría de la gente le gusta la música— dijo Richie. —Entonces. Jesús, te vas a divorciar. Eso es... grande. ¿Quieres una fiesta de divorcio? Escuché que todos los millenials de moda están organizando fiestas de divorcio.

—No, no quiero una fiesta de divorcio— dijo Eddie. —Solo quiero dejarlo atrás, ¿sabes? Seguir adelante. Tal vez empiece a ver a alguien que realmente me guste.— Eddie miró a Richie cuando lo dijo y Richie pensó, por un momento, que había algo en esa mirada, una chispa de sentimiento por _Richie_...

... Pero Entonces el momento pasó.

—Bien, abuelo, ¿sabes cómo usar Tinder? Te advertiré que la selección fuera de Derry será mejor, porque Ben es el boleto más popular de la ciudad y ya está tomado— dijo Richie. Y Jesucristo, ¿su intención aquí realmente era ayudar a Eddie a relacionarse con una chica nueva? Posiblemente. Era menos doloroso eso, de alguna manera, que saber que Eddie estaba soltero y que todavía no habían cambios. Al menos cuando estaba con Myra, había alguien a quien echarle la culpa.

Aun así, la idea de hacer esto dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

—Creo que estoy bien— dijo Eddie, arrugando la nariz. —Realmente no sé si quiero conocer... chicas... en este momento.

Eso sonó ligeramente fuera de línea con su intención anteriormente profesada de comenzar a ver a alguien que realmente le gustara, pero Richie supuso que todavía no estaba listo para comenzar a considerar a otras personas. Tenía que ser eso. Se negó a dejarse ilusionar por otra cosa.

Y -Richie se dio cuenta, mientras Eddie lo miraba, con la cara contraída como si estuviera tratando de hacer cálculos matemáticos difíciles- no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto. Había una brecha entre él y Eddie que no existía entre él y ningún otro perdedor. No sabían cómo hablar en serio, no sabían cómo dejar de bromear. Todos habían estado allí cuando Richie había... enloquecido, supuso. Dejó caer las paredes que sostenía constantemente a su alrededor. Quería hablar con Eddie, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, sospechaba que Eddie sentía lo mismo.

—¿Quieres... hablar de eso?— Preguntó Richie. Las palabras sonaron torpes y tensas tan pronto como las formó, e hizo una mueca después de hablar. Eddie se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca, probablemente porque estaba tirando de las heridas frescas.

—Estoy bien— dijo nuevamente y respiró profunda y vigorizantemente.

—Sí, bien como una cucaracha— dijo Richie y le dio un puñetazo (muy, muy leve) en el hombro, lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que Eddie arrugase la nariz, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo. —Eres invencible, ¿verdad? Nada te hunde.

—Sí— dijo Eddie, con los ojos fijos en Richie. —Supongo que sí.

* * *

Ben era el único en la habitación de hospital con Richie y Eddie cuando recibieron la noticia.

(Era notable que Ben nunca pensó que era extraño que Richie y Eddie siempre fueran Richie y Eddie. Ben podía ver la forma en que Richie miraba a Eddie, claro, pero era más que eso. Los dos siempre estaban enredados, siempre un paquete, desde que los conocía. Si hubiera entrado en la habitación de hospital y hubiera encontrado a Eddie solo, se habría preocupado, aunque nunca había manifestado este pensamiento en tantas palabras).

—Felicitaciones, Señor Kaspbrak— dijo el médico, enganchando un portapapeles a la cama del hospital de Eddie. —A partir de mañana, es libre de irse.

—Oh— dijo Eddie. —¿Solo... solo así?

La cuestión era que, por lo que Ben podía ver, deberían haber sido buenas noticias. Amaba a sus amigos, amaba sus recuerdos de la escuela secundaria y no quería perder un solo momento con sus compañeros Perdedores. Pero no era como si quisiera quedarse en _Derry_ , mucho menos quedarse en Derry Home Hospital.

Entonces, Ben no podía racionalizar por qué Eddie parecía un poco aterrorizado y un poco desconsolado al mismo tiempo. Incluso si pudiera entender por qué Richie se veía así.

¿A dónde, se preguntó, irían cada uno de los Perdedores una vez que no hubiera nada que los retuviera en Derry? ¿Cada uno por caminos separados? (O tal vez no todos. Bev, pensó, probablemente no querría volver a su casa).

—Así como así— dijo. —¿Necesita ayuda para hacer los preparativos para su traslado? ¿Un lugar para quedarse?

—Um— dijo Eddie. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia un lado por una fracción de segundo, luego se enfocaron nuevamente en el médico. —No... voy a... estaré bien.

—Haré que traigan sus documentos de alta— dijo y luego se fue.

Richie, por su parte, lucía como si alguien hubiera muerto.

—Entonces, Eds— dijo Ben. Hacer la paz, hacerlo normal, siempre fue su trabajo ser el amortiguador, mantener feliz. —¿Regresarás a Nueva York?

—Supongo que sí— dijo Eddie. —Puedo hacerles saber que probablemente estoy bien para volver al trabajo. Y no debería ser demasiado difícil encontrar un nuevo lugar. Podría estar un poco apretado hasta que las cosas pasen...— dijo. Richie se animó.

—Si quieres esperar un poco, antes de volver a trabajar, tengo un lugar— dijo Richie. —Un montón de espacio extra. Además, podría ser bueno, ya sabes, no volver directamente a tu pequeña mierda de nueve a cinco.

—Estaré bien— dijo Eddie, quien Ben se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, era un idiota. —Quiero decir, _tengo_ el dinero, solo quiero ser ahorrativo hasta que todo pase.

—Sí, pero quiero decir, el divorcio puede ser complicado y dependiendo de sus abogados, podrías perder mucho. Es mejor ser, ya sabes, extra ahorrativo— dijo Richie.

—No, no estoy preocupado, tengo un acuerdo prenupcial— dijo Eddie. Y pensar que ni siquiera había una pared convenientemente colocada para que Ben se golpeara la cabeza. Una y otra y otra vez. Eddie le prestó atención y Ben sacudió la cabeza hacia Richie, como un cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia.

—Pero, um, ¿si estas libre? No es realmente seguro para mí tomar esta alta dosis de medicamentos para el dolor mientras vivo solo, así que probablemente debería encontrar a alguien que se quede conmigo...

—¡Podría quedarme en Nueva York! ¡Mi agente dice que no estoy haciendo suficientes shows allí!— Exclamó Richie. Y Eddie sonrió, aliviado y Richie se iluminó como si Eddie le hubiera entregado su propio sol personal. Como si fuera el sol personal de Richie.

_Idiotas_.

* * *

Solo tuvieron un momento a solas y no fue suficiente.

Los perdedores estaban empacando las cosas de Eddie y todavía tenía que encontrar un lugar a corto plazo para quedarse, todavía tenía que contactar a la gerencia, todavía tenía que conseguir boletos de avión.

Pero solo tuvo unos minutos y Eddie se sentía valiente y de un humor completamente bueno para hacer que los próximos meses fueran incómodos.

Si no se hubiese imaginado lo que Ben le estaba mostrando, esa mirada en el rostro de Richie, la voz de Richie proveniente de la tortuga...

Bueno, probablemente estaba loco, pensó Eddie. Era casi definitivo. Había imaginado una tortuga mágica que lo llevó a un lugar seguro e imaginó a Richie mirándolo con súplica desesperada e imaginó haber derrotado a un payaso de alcantarilla malvado e imaginó ser valiente y no tener asma y todo estaba en su cabeza de cualquier manera que lo cortara, _pero_.

—¿Rich?

—¿Si?

Richie se dio la vuelta un poco demasiado rápido, ¿no? Se veía un poco más intenso. Y tal vez, al igual que cuando Eddie no tenía ataques de asma al correr y nunca se dio cuenta, tal vez él y Richie nunca habían sido como los otros chicos. Tal vez. Nunca se dio cuenta.

Pero a pesar de toda esa valentía imaginada, Eddie aun así se acobardó en el último segundo.

—¿Me ayudas a salir de la cama?— Preguntó.

Su cerebro estaba en guerra consigo mismo mientras Richie se acercaba, caminando rápidamente, aunque de alguna manera sus pasos parecían agonizantemente lentos. La mitad de él todavía seguía siendo un cobarde, todavía quería ser manso y apacible y actuar igual que siempre. Para soportar los próximos meses viviendo con Richie como _amigos_.

La otra mitad de él quería decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

En lugar de llegar a ningún tipo de compromiso, Eddie se sobrecorrigió.

Cuando Richie se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Eddie, Eddie se tambaleó hacia adelante. _¡Hazlo ahora!_

No besó a Richie, no exactamente. Su boca chocó contra la de Richie, golpeando sus cabezas con tanta fuerza que las gafas de Richie se deslizaron por su nariz. Eddie se aferró a él, con sus dos brazos encerrándolo contra la cama del hospital, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentó aprovechar el momento del beso. Dejó que sus labios se suavizaran, intentó curvarse alrededor de la boca de Richie.

Por un horrible y agonizante segundo, Richie permaneció inmóvil como una piedra, como si fuera una estatua de plástico, como si todavía estuviera atrapado en las luces muertas. Toda esa estúpida e insensata valentía pareció chocar contra los oídos de Eddie con el abrumador conocimiento de que la había jodido.

Y entonces, Richie se dejó caer hacia adelante. Eddie fue empujado hacia atrás sobre la almohada y sus brazos se relajaron, y la boca de Richie atrapó la suya, un beso conmovedor, vivo, cálido y _Richie_.

Cuando Richie se retiró después de un buen rato, sus ojos eran enormes detrás de sus gafas.

—Wow— dijo Richie. —Um...— parpadeó un par de veces, luego sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de limpiar el agua de sus oídos. —Je. Uh, supongo que los buenos besos corren en la familia. Ya sabes, tu madre...

—¡Bip bip, gilipollas!

* * *

—Está bien, Eds— dijo Beverly. —Hemos empacado todas tus cosas, excepto el atuendo que estaba cubierto de vómito del leproso, lo cual quemamos como pediste y algo para que te pongas para ir a casa mañana.

—¿Quién eligió lo que me pondré para ir a casa mañana?— Preguntó Eddie, un poco alarmado.

—Yo— dijo Bill. —Solo, ya sabes, camiseta, sudadera, jeans. Ropa cómoda para usar en un avión.

—Oh, gracias a Dios— dijo Eddie y fulminó con la mirada a Richie.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos hice?— Preguntó Richie, ofendido.

—Simplemente no confío en que no hubieras escogido algo como una camiseta corta de Thundercats y pantalones cortos de ciclista— dijo Eddie.

—Bueno, primero, no sé qué son los jodidos pantalones cortos de ciclista, pero si eso es lo que pensabas que usabas cuando eras niño, tengo noticias: se llaman pantalones cortos de botín— dijo Richie. —Segundo, ¿es ese un atuendo real, lo empacaste actualmente?

— _No_.

Bill resopló. Todos estaban abarrotados alrededor de la cama de Eddie, una vez más, a pesar de que la habitación estaba claramente llena. Ben y Bev habían venido a decir adiós temprano esta noche, al parecer, habían encontrado una gran oferta en boletos de avión a París. Bill no los felicitó, no en voz alta, pero supuso que lo sabían de todos modos.

Fue casi solemne por un segundo, cuando Beverly cayó sobre la cama y rodeo el cuello de Eddie con sus brazos.

—Te voy a extrañar, Eds— dijo. —Todos volveremos a salir juntos pronto, ¿verdad? Al parecer, la casa de Ben es enorme y no he terminado de ponerme al día. ¿Vendrás para su cumpleaños?

—Lo prometo, no lo olvidaré— dijo Eddie, luego hizo una mueca. —Bueno, no otra vez, de todos modos.

Bev dejó escapar una risita acuosa. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero parecía feliz. Tan feliz que Bill sintió una ligereza en su pecho. Se había olvidado de la posibilidad de finales felices y estar rodeado de tantos se sentía indescriptiblemente bien para él.

No había suficientes términos para describir la felicidad, pensó. Había un millón de sinónimos de triste, pero no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento, pleno, cálido, tierno y contento. Aun así, él era el escritor. Tal vez encontraría algo para describirlo en el próximo libro.

—Creo que será la primera vez que alguno de ustedes recuerde mi cumpleaños, en realidad— dijo Ben. —Pero gracias.

—No es cierto— dijo Richie. —Mike te hizo un pastel cuando cumpliste catorce años y nos hizo sentir mal al resto de nosotros.

Ben se rió con su risa habitual y de buen carácter, y Bill pensó para sí mismo que estaba bien, que todo el mundo estaría bien. Tampoco había una palabra para eso, para un futuro donde todo estaría bien.

—Podemos visitarlos en Nueva York próximamente— dijo Mike. —Bill y yo estaremos en Los Ángeles, pero él me dice que vuela todo el tiempo. Podemos ir y asegurarnos de que no se hayan matado el uno al otro.

Richie y Eddie se miraron y sonrieron, una mirada conspirativa entre los dos. Bill bajó la mirada hacia la cama del hospital y vio que el brazo derecho de Eddie estaba debajo de la manta, su mano haciendo un bulto debajo de las sábanas azules. Notablemente, la mano izquierda de Richie _también_ estaba debajo de la manta de Eddie y el bulto deforme debajo de las sábanas se parecía un poco más a dos manos entrelazadas que a una.

De alguna manera, lo más sorprendente fue que Bill no estaba tan sorprendido.

Tampoco había una palabra para describir la sensación de ver a tus amigos resolverlo todo, descubrir cómo ser feliz, excepto quizás _finalmente_.

* * *

Probablemente deberíamos hablar, pensó Richie. Al igual que, realmente necesitaban hablar. Después de todo, él y Eddie se habían _besado_ , y aunque Richie estaba seguro de no quejarse de ello, probablemente valía la pena hablar de eso.

En cambio, como era su costumbre, Richie metió el pie directamente en su boca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte estas cosas excitantes?— Preguntó, sosteniendo el atuendo notablemente poco sexy que Bill había empacado para él. Eddie parpadeó hacia Richie, sin impresionarse y Richie podía sentir que se marchitaba por dentro.

—Entonces, sobre ayer— dijo Eddie y la cabeza Richie se alzó bruscamente. Eddie jugueteaba con sus sábanas, parecía avergonzado, parecía incómodo como el infierno, como si los dos todavía tuvieran 13 años. —¿Lo hice raro? Quiero decir, ¿quieres... lo que sea?

—¿Lo que sea?— repitió Richie dudosamente. —¿Quiero qué? Porque si quieres que tome, la identidad de tu casi ex-mujer antes de que la matemos, no estoy dispuesto a eso...

—¿Quieres tener una cita? ¿Supongo?— Dijo Eddie. —¡Nunca había hecho esto antes!

—Claramente lo has hecho— dijo Richie. —Y claramente no lo he hecho.

—No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, gilipollas— dijo Eddie. —¿Podrías solo...? Nunca he hecho esto con un chico. Nunca con alguien que me importara. Entonces. ¿Quieres... salir? ¿Supongo?"

Richie le dio a Eddie una sonrisa odiosamente cariñosa.

—No quiero nada más que salir contigo, supongo— dijo. Pero podría haber sido demasiado tarde. Eddie ya parecía molesto y un poco dolido, doblado sobre sí mismo en la pequeña cama de hospital.

—¡Si solo haces esto por lástima, o para que no sea raro...!— Comenzó Eddie y Richie era físicamente incapaz de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Eddie.

—Nada, solo... vamos. Quiero mostrarte algo antes de que salgamos de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

Eddie le dirigió una mirada dudosa, lo que Richie supuso que era justo, dado que era Derry y ¿qué bien podría tener Derry para ofrecerles? Pero no era bueno en esto, hablar sobre sus sentimientos y confesar su amor. Sabía cómo animar a la gente, más o menos. Él sabía que _amaba_ a la gente, incluso si todos los que alguna vez le habían gritado le dejaron muy claro que no lo demostraba. ¿Pero cómo demostrarlo? ¿Cómo decía la gente "Te amo" sin reírse de sí mismos con tanta fuerza que lloraron? ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que querías estar a su lado para siempre sin convertirte en el mayor imbécil del planeta?

Richie no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que tal vez mostrárselo a Eddie serviría para demostrar que quería esto. Que él... lo amaba. No importa cuán difíciles fuera decir las palabras.

El viaje en auto fue lento, a pesar de que el auto de Richie era así de costoso principalmente debido a su capacidad de ir rápido. Eddie no había salido del hospital en más de un mes y tenía la nariz presionada contra el cristal, mirando el mundo iluminado por el sol. Richie, en una demostración de tremendo autocontrol, ni siquiera se burló de él por eso.

—¿Quieres parar y conseguir, ya sabes, comida de gente real?— Preguntó Richie.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Sacaron la heladería y no creo que McDonalds sea una gran mejora para la comida del hospital. Además, ¿tienes alguna idea de las abismalmente bajas pautas de salud en los restaurantes públicos en el estado de Maine? Es absolutamente increíble...

—Bien, así que simplemente iremos— dijo Richie y él rodó los ojos y su corazón colgaba pesado e hinchado en su pecho.

Eddie continuó luciendo dudoso cuando se detuvieron en el puente, frunciéndole el ceño a Richie antes de que Richie pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta.

—¿El puente donde Ben casi fue asesinado?— Preguntó.

—Está bien, ¿puedes recordar algo más sobre el puente de los besos?— Preguntó Richie. Eddie hizo una mueca, después de todo, todavía había algunos recuerdos de su infancia los cuales tenían que esforzarse para recordar completamente su niñez. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Las parejas se besaban aquí y tallaban mierda en el puente— dijo.

—Y sus nombres— suspiró Richie. —También escribían sus nombres o iniciales. Ya sabes, ¿en pequeños corazones?

—Cierto— dijo Eddie. —¿A dónde vamos con esto?

—Solo abre la puerta— dijo Richie.

—Mandón— murmuró Eddie, pero abrió la puerta y Richie lo ayudó a subir a su silla de ruedas. Eddie se quejó todo el tiempo acerca de cómo no podía creer que Richie no podía simplemente mostrárselo desde el auto para que no tuvieran que hacer un lió con la silla, pero Richie sospechaba que a Eddie realmente no le importaba tanto.

Richie sintió una oleada de miedo escénico en el estómago mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia la barandilla del puente, no muy diferente de la sensación que tuvo antes de comenzar un gran espectáculo. Pero él estaba siendo estúpido. Eddie lo había besado.

(Y tal vez Eddie pensaría que esto era vergonzoso e innecesario, pero no, Richie no iba a pensar en ese tipo de cosas negativas).

—¿Qué estoy buscando?— Preguntó Eddie.

—Um— dijo Richie y escaneó el puente para encontrar la talla de nuevo. Afortunadamente, había trabajado las letras recientemente, por lo que se destacaba como nueva. —¡Allí!

Giró a Eddie tan rápido que atropelló unas cuantas rocas más grandes, haciendo que Eddie silbara de dolor, pero podría disculparse más tarde. Empujó a Eddie directamente hacia el R + E y lo señaló, y a pesar de todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, lágrimas emocionales que se negó a dejar caer pinchando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Lo tallé— dijo. —Cuando éramos... cuando éramos niños.

Eddie, quien se había inclinado, de repente estaba muy quieto. Sus labios formaron la forma de las letras y Richie esperó.

—¿Qué tan joven?— Preguntó.

—Um— dijo Richie nuevamente. Parecía encogerse sobre sí mismo. —¿Trece, tal vez?

La voz de Eddie era gruesa cuando volvió a hablar.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no estabas volviendo por tu chaqueta después de todo.

—No me digas, idiota— dijo Richie y las molestas lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando se derramaron. Se limpió la cara, pero demasiado tarde. —Por supuesto que yo... es cierto.

—Baja aquí— dijo Eddie.

—¿Qué?

—¡Baja aquí!— Dijo Eddie nuevamente. Richie se inclinó, acercando su rostro al de Eddie y luego, sin previo aviso, la boca de Eddie se presionó contra la suya nuevamente.

—¡Mmph!— Dijo Richie y Eddie se echó a reír sobre la boca de Richie, la sensación era como inhalar luz pura.

—Creo que te amo, Boca sucia— dijo. El corazón de Richie se sentía tan grande, tan insoportablemente grande en su pecho que apenas tenía espacio para respirar.

—Supongo que sabes que te amo, Eds— dijo.

—Sí— dijo Eddie, una mano enroscada alrededor del cuello de Richie, sosteniéndolo allí, sosteniendo a Richie junto a él. —Sí, lo hago.

* * *

No fue perfecto, por supuesto. Todavía había un divorcio con el que lidiar y carreras que gestionar. Había mucho que tratar y peleas por detalles triviales, platos en el fregadero, pelo atrapado en el desagüe.

Pero cuando fueron a la cena de cumpleaños de Ben, fueron tomados de la mano. Cuando volaron a Los Ángeles para otro estreno de Bill, fueron con delgadas argollas doradas en sus dedos. El final feliz de Eddie incluía divorciarse, recibir fisioterapia, acostumbrarse a los paparazzi que seguían a su nuevo esposo y recordar muchos traumas infantiles. No era la vida que esperaba vivir. No era la vida que su madre había querido que él viviera, eso era seguro. Pero vivió lo suficientemente bien. Y él fue muy, muy feliz, para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Cargado: Se refiere a cuando alguien es "asquerosamente rico" o posee mucho dinero.
> 
> (2)Muerte recalentada: Modismo estadounidense que se refiere a alguien que esta muy cansado o enfermo.
> 
> (3)Por poder: Autoridad para representar a otra persona en algo.
> 
> (4)Ferris Bueller: Referencia a la pelicula Ferris Bueller Day Off. La película se trata de tomar decisiones y arriesgarse, ya saben, aprovechar el día. A través de las evoluciones de Cameron y Jeanie, la película nos muestra que tu ahora no tiene que ser tu siempre; Siempre hay otro camino para elegir.
> 
> Cameron, por ejemplo, comienza la película como un hipocondríaco inseguro. Luego toma prestado un automóvil, va a un juego de los Cachorros, come páncreas y sufre un colapso emocional completo. Típico día libre. Al final, decide enfrentar a su padre y romper con su viejo y temeroso yo. ¿Todo este camino hacia la libertad? Totalmente iniciado por su mejor amigo Ferris, quien ya sabe que la vida es muy dulce si eliges prestarle atención.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
